


The Outlaw and the Treasure Hunter

by SaxonSpud



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 62,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxonSpud/pseuds/SaxonSpud
Summary: Arthur Morgan is an Outlaw, rugged, handsome and vicious.He is prepared to do anything to bring in the money.He'll even resort to murder, kidnapping, and extortion, in order to get what he wants.Especially if it involves a pretty, young treasure hunter.Even the leader of his gang, wouldn't stoop that low. But he enjoys the money that Arthur brings in. But will Arthur's behaviour, be a step too far, Even for the notorious Dutch Van Der Linde.He will have to decide, which is more important, Money, or Morals.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 11





	1. Strangers

Izzy, opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched. She glanced out the window. The sun had been up for a while now. She was surprised that her mother hadn't woken her.

She pulled back the coverlet, and swung her legs out of bed. Pausing for another stretch, only to hear her mothers voice;

"Izzy, are you up yet? I need you to go to the store."

Izzy stood up, and walked over to the wash stand.

"I'll be there in a minute," she called back.

She splashed some water on her face, it was cold. But that was good, it would wake her up a bit faster.

Izzy glanced over at the chair. She weighed up her options, should she wear the dress, or her work pants, and shirt.

She grabbed the work pants, and shirt. No doubt her mother would complain. She hated it, when she went into town, looking more like a boy, than a girl.

She quickly tied up her blonde hair, and headed downstairs.

Izzy walked into the kitchen. Her mother, looked and frowned.

"Izzy, you could at least wear a dress, when you're going into town!" she scolded.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "you know I hate wearing them, besides, its easier to ride if I'm wearing trousers." she said, as she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, and bit into it.

"and I suppose that's your breakfast?" her mother smirked.

She grinned, "what do you need from the store, mama."

Her mother handed her a list. "You may as well get a bottle of whisky, as well. I'd prefer if you stayed home, whilst I'm away, and I know you like a little whisky"

Izzy looked at her mother, with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Oh don't play coy with me, Isabella, I know you drink whisky, when you're out with those boys," she said smiling. "I just prefer if you stay at home, whilst I'm a way. There's been a lot of strangers in town, especially in the saloon, causing trouble."

Izzy laughed, "so you think its more dangerous in the saloon, with my friends, than it is halfway up the side of a mountain, looking for treasure?"

Her mother laughed, she walked over, and put her arm around her daughters shoulder.

"You know, your daddy would be so proud of you," she said, with a hint of sadness.

Izzy wiped a stray tear, from her brown eyes. She still missed her daddy.

Her mother smiled, "are you ok, honey?"

"Sure," she replied, "just something in my eye," she said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Her mother, gave her a hug. "I know, I sometimes get that in my eye too."

Izzy glanced at the box on the kitchen table. "So what are you selling this time," she asked.

Her mother smiled, "that ruby, you found up in Calibans seat, last week."

Izzy opened the box, and looked at it. Remembering the perilous hike, up the cliff face.

"How much, you reckon you'll get for it?" she asked, as she closed the box.

Her mother smiled, "oh probably three or four hundred. Depends what sort of mood he's in."

Izzy sighed, "I wish you'd take me with you, I'd like to learn that side of the business too."

Her mother frowned, "It's too dangerous, some of the people I have to deal with, they'd eat you alive. Especially those in St. Denis."

Izzy rolled her eyes, frustrated that her mother, was going all the way to St. Denis.

"I don't know why you just don't sell it to Seamus. He's a lot closer, and probably a lot safer."

"He's also a god-damn crook!" her mother, retorted. "Anyway, you stick to the maps, and finding the treasure, its what you're good at."

Izzy laughed, "Only because daddy was a great teacher."

Her mother smiled, "that he was. Now hurry up, I want you back here, before I head to the station."

Izzy grabbed her hat and put it on, tucking any loose hairs, inside. As she headed out the door, she glanced back at her mother. She worries too much, she thought.

Izzy, saddled up her horse. Well, he had been her fathers horse, but she thought of him as hers now.

"C'mon, Duke." she said, patting him on the neck, "We have to go to town. If you're a good boy, I'll buy you some oatcakes." she said, reaching into her satchel, and pulling out one of her horses favourite treats.

The horse, gently took the treat from Izzy's hand, and whinnied.

She quickly mounted, and pushed him into a trot. Heading towards Valentine, and the general store.

Arthur Morgan walked up to the bar, in the Smithfield's Saloon. He just wanted a quiet drink, for once.

The barkeep, eyed him up and down, "We don't want no trouble today, mister."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "just gimme a whisky," he huffed, "and you won't get none."

The barkeep passed him a drink, it was quiet this morning, so chances were, there wouldn't be any trouble, but he decided to keep half an eye on the stranger, anyway. The last time he had been in here, he ended up having to replace the window.

Arthur, was on his second whisky, when a woman approached him at the bar.

"Howdy stranger," she said, as she sidled up to him, "fancy buying me a drink?"

Arthur, stared into the glass, hoping that the woman would get the hint. It appeared, she wasn't going to.

"Ain't interested," he huffed, without looking at her.

"Well there's no need to be rude," she said, indignantly as she walked away, looking for another potential customer.

Arthur tipped the rest of the whisky, down his throat, in one shot, and headed out of the saloon. It annoyed him slightly, that he couldn't even get a drink, without being pestered by some god-damn woman. It wasn't like the women in the saloon, were ever his type. Although he was beginning to wonder, if he had a type.

Izzy, hitched her horse outside the general store. She glanced up and down the main street. She scowled, as she saw one of the strangers, her mama had warned her about, coming out of the Saloon. She recognised him. He was the one, that Tommy, had thrown out the window.

She'd been in Smithfield's that night, having a drink with some of the stable boys. She wondered if that's why her mama was being a little more cautious than usual.

Anyway, a couple of nights in wouldn't do her any harm. Especially if her mama was buying her the whisky. She had a new map, to decipher, that would keep her busy.

She quickly walked into the store, best she avoid the stranger, she thought. He looked like trouble.

Arthur stared up the street, at the young woman, that had been looking at him. He smiled to himself, now, she was definitely his type. But the scowl on her face. Maybe he would introduce himself, and find out why she was scowling at him. He needed a few supplies, from the general store anyway. 

Izzy smiled, as she walked into the store. "Morning Mister Foster," she said, cheerfully to the owner. "Mama wants a few supplies." she handed him the list.

Seth Foster, looked at the list. "I'll just get these together for you, Izzy. Feel free to have a browse around, see if there's anything else you want."

"Thanks, Mister Foster." She wandered around the store, looking to see if any new stock, had been added to the shelves. She was disappointed, but not surprised, when she found nothing new.

Izzy glanced round, as the bell on the door tinkled. Signalling the door opening.

She scowled again, as she recognised the stranger.

Arthur figured, he must have met this woman before, otherwise why would she keep scowling at him.

"Mornin' ma'am" he greeted her.

Izzy turned her head, completely ignoring him. I bet he's trouble with a capital T, she thought, as she pretended to be looking at the shelves.

He was sure, if he'd met her before, he would have remembered. She was just his type. Pretty brown eyes, blonde, a little bit feisty. Plus, he could see all her curves, through the trousers she was wearing. Apart from the fact, someone needed to teach her a few manners.

"I said, Good Morning ma'am" he repeated, raising his voice slightly.

The store owner, looked across. Slightly worried, that there might be trouble.

Izzy turned around, she walked past him, purposely knocking his arm.

"Is my order ready Mister Foster," she asked, curtly.

Seth foster nodded, and handed her the supplies. "Would you like me to put this on your mothers account, Miss Pickett?"

Izzy nodded, "thank you," she said, as she headed to the door.

As she approached the door, Arthur opened it, and smiled, "ma'am."

Izzy stopped at the door, scowled at him, and left the shop.

Arthur closed the door and laughed. He turned to the store owner, "is she always like that."

The store owner frowned, "I'm guessing you don't know who that is." he said.

Arthur shrugged, "should I?"

"I thought everyone knew, that's Isabella Pickett," he hesitated, waiting for a response. When he got none, he continued. "Harvey Pickett's daughter, the famous treasure hunter."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, the name rang a bell somewhere, but he shrugged it off. He tipped his hat, to the storekeeper, and walked out the store.

Izzy, had just finished packing the supplies into her Saddle bags, as Arthur walked out the store.

As she mounted her horse, she heard someone call her name.

"Miss Pickett?"

She turned to look, as Arthur approached her horse.

"Did you're father never teach you, its rude to ignore people, that are being civil?"

Izzy glared at him, "Yes," she hissed, "and he also taught me to avoid, trouble makers!"

She was about to kick on her horse, when she realised that the stranger, had grabbed hold of the reins.

"Who the hell do you think you are, unhand my horse!"

"My name's Arthur Morgan, and I really think someone ought to teach you some manners."

"Well, Mister Morgan. I suggest that you remove your hand, from my horse, before I call the sheriff. I've seen the sort of trouble you cause, so I suggest you leave, while you still can!"

Arthur let go of the horses reins, and took a step back. Raising his hands in mock surrender he smiled. "Until we meet again, Miss Pickett."

Izzy huffed, and rode off. Not even looking behind her.

If she had, she would have realised, that Arthur, had already mounted his horse, and was following her.


	2. Insurance

Arthur watched from a distance. He was on a grassy hill, above the house, binoculars in hand.

He watched the young woman, hitch her horse, and remove the saddlebags.

She slung the saddlebag, over her shoulder, and walked into the house.

As she closed the door behind her, he panned the binoculars, so that they were pointing at the kitchen window. There was only a small curtain, so he could see, right into the kitchen.

He could see her talking to another woman, older. It appeared that they were having quite the heated conversation.

Izzy slammed the front door of the house shut. She was still in a rage, after the confrontation with the stranger.

Her mother frowned, "Whatever is the matter, I'd quite like to keep the glass, in the front door."

Izzy put the saddlebags on the kitchen table, huffing angrily.

"You were right about those strangers in town, I just had a run in, with one of them."

Her mother, immediately looked concerned. She walked over to where her daughter, was unpacking the saddle bags.

She gently touched her cheek, "are you ok, honey."

Izzy brushed her mothers had away, "I'm fine," she huffed, "He had the cheek tell me I was rude, and he grabbed hold of Duke's reins, until I threatened him, with the sheriff."

Elizabeth Pickett, grabbed hold of her daughters shoulders, "I told you to be careful, we don't want any trouble, now do we. Maybe I should delay my trip?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "mama, don't be so ridiculous, I'll be fine. I'll stay here, until you get back. I promise."

Her mother smiled, "Ok, but get your fathers pistol, from the study. Keep it by your bedside, just in case, and lock the door, when I leave."

Izzy kissed her mother on the cheek, "now get going, or you'll miss the train. I left Duke, saddled up."

Elizabeth, picked up the small box, and popped it in her pocket, "I'll be back as soon as I can, just be careful," she warned.

Arthur watched, as the door opened, and the older women left the house. The door closing behind her. He wondered, what was in that little box. The last of the treasure hunters treasure, he wondered.

Or could there be more in the house. If he played his cards right, this could certainly be the golden goose.

He thought how pleased Dutch would be, if there was a mass of treasure, being taken back to the camp. Although he did wonder why, the box was so small, where was the rest.

He decided that the girl could wait, he'd deal with her later.

Arthur kept his distance, from the woman. There was plenty of activity, in Valentine, on the road that led to the station. Wagons, horses, and people on foot. So it didn't appear to anyone that he was following. Least of all, Elizabeth Pickett.

Elizabeth Pickett, stopped outside the stable. One of the stable boys, was sweeping up, just out front.

"Ethan!" She called.

The boy, lifted his head, and smiled, "Mrs Pickett! How's Izzy?"

Elizabeth Pickett smiled, she knew the boy was sweet on his daughter. She could do a lot worse, he seemed like a good boy.

"Izzy is fine, I wonder, could you do me a favour?"

The boy smiled, "sure ma'am, what do you need?"

"I'm heading out of town, for a few days, gonna hitch Duke here, at the station. Could you collect him for me, and stable him. Should only be gone a few days." She smiled, and tossed him a silver dollar.

Ethan grinned, "Sure ma'am, no problem at all."

She gave the boy a wave, and headed on to the station.

She arrived at Valentine station, hitched her horse, and patted him on the neck.

The station wasn't very busy, but then it never was. Not many people in Valentine, could afford to take the train.

She didn't notice the stranger, that followed her in, as he nonchalantly looking at the notice board.

She walked over to the station clerk.

He looked up, and smiled, "Mrs Pickett, you off travelling again? Where to today?"

She smiled back, I'll have a ticket to St. Denis," she passed the correct fare across the counter.

He passed her the ticket, "Train should be along in a short while, ma'am."

She smiled again, and walked out onto the platform. She decided to make the most of the sunshine, and the piece and quiet. She sat down on one of the bench seats, to wait until the train arrived.

Arthur watched his quarry, walk out onto the platform. It was a long way to go, to sell treasure. Unless the treasure, was something real special.

He took off his jacket, and folded it over his arm. He wandered over to the door, that led to the platform, and opened it.

As he strolled out, onto the platform, Elizabeth Pickett, glanced across at the stranger, a trace of a smile, crossed her lips.

Arthur tipped his hat. "Ma'am,"

He waited a few moments, then sat next to her on the bench.

He slowly pulled out his gun, and slipped it under his jacket, until the barrel touched the woman side, she gasped.

"Don't say a word, Mrs Pickett," he threatened, "you and I, are gonna take a little walk."

He grabbed her arm, the gun, still stuck in her ribs, covered by his jacket.

A couple of people, were heading towards them, "Smile!" he growled, under his breath.

She did as she was told.

Once they were further away from the station, and any passers by, he stopped.

He glared at the woman, "Now," he growled, "show me what you have in that little box!"

Elizabeth Pickett, gasped, "How..."

Arthur snarled, a little more menacingly, "You don't need to know how, just open it."

Elizabeth, pulled the little box, out of her pocket, and opened it, to reveal a large ruby.

Arthur grinned, "well, well, Mrs Pickett, ain't you just full of surprises. How did you come by this little trinket?" he growled.

Elizabeth hesitated, for just a little too long.

Arthur stopped grinning, and jammed the barrel of the gun, into the woman's ribs. "Don't play games with me," he threatened, "or maybe I should just ask your daughter!" he taunted.

The realisation, suddenly dawned on Elizabeth, that he must have been watching her. Watching the house.

"Please," she begged, "What do you want?"

"I want to know, where you got that ruby?" He snarled, "and don't say it was your husband, because he's dead."

Elizabeth turned to look at the stranger, "he's not dead, he's just missing." She retorted.

Arthur chuckled, "Oh Mrs Pickett, I can assure you he's dead!"

Elizabeth stared at him in horror. She'd always suspected that he might be dead, when he hadn't returned home. It had been three months now, but she'd always hoped, that he was still alive, somewhere.

Arthur thought for a moment. "Your daughter's the treasure hunter, ain't she? He growled.

Elizabeth's still stunned, by the realisation, that this man, had already killed her husband, panicked. "Please," she begged, "Please don't hurt her!"

Arthur grinned, Maliciously, "that will be entirely up to your daughter."

Arthur, let out a shrill whistle. After a few moments, his horse came galloping along the track, and stopped a few feet away.

Arthur looked around, apart from himself, the horse and Mrs Pickett, there was no one else in sight.

He decide to dispense with the pretence of hiding his gun, and raised it, so it was pointing at her head.

She gasped, a look of horror on her face.

Arthur grinned, "I ain't gonna kill ya, least not yet. You're my insurance. Guess your little girl might be a little more prepared to do as she's told, if her mother's life depends on it."

Arthur grabbed the ruby, and shoved it in his saddle bag. He grabbed a length of rope, off the saddle.

"Now don't try anythin' stupid, or I swear I'll kill you, and your daughter." He threatened, as he put his gun, back in its holster.

He grabbed the woman's wrists and tied them behind her back, with the rope. She winced, as the rope cut into her wrists.

Once he'd finished, he grabbed her by the waist, and put her on his horse. He quickly mounted up behind her, and wrapped one arm, around her waist.

Elizabeth flinched, wondering what the outlaw had in store for her.

Arthur spurred his horse on, away from Valentine, and headed for Scarlett Meadows. After a while, Arthur left the road, and headed to a cluster of trees. As he headed deeper, he found the abandoned cabin, that he was looking for.

He jumped of his horse, and opened the door. It was dingy inside, but it would do.

He lifted the woman of his horse, then pushed her, "get inside," he growled.

She hesitated, and glanced behind her, but with another sharp shove from Arthur, she quickly entered the cabin.

Once inside, he closed the door. Pulling a knife from his belt, he quickly cut the ropes.

Elizabeth, turned around, to see Arthur, pointing a knife at her. "Don't even think about running," he warned.

He motioned, to the bed, with his knife.

Elizabeth gasped, "Please..what are you going to do."

Arthur grinned. "I'll gut you like a pig, if you don't do as your told, now get on the bed." he growled.

Elizabeth, sat on the bed, trembling. She had no doubt, that this man would kill her, at the drop of a hat. But what else was he capable of.

Arthur walked over, still pointing the knife at her, and felt under the bed. He pulled out some shackles. He attached one end, to the metal bedstead, grabbed one of Elizabeth's ankles, and fastened the shackled to her ankle.

Elizabeth shrieked, "what are you doing, you can't leave me here!"

Arthur grinned, "you can scream all ya like, ain't nobody gonna here ya out here,"

He went over to the sink, and filled up a jug, with water, and grabbed a glass. He put them on the table that was next to the bed.

Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out a camera, and took a picture.

"Gotta make sure that you're little girl, knows her mama is still alive," he smirked, "at least for now."

"What about food, I'll starve," the woman pleaded.

Arthur grunted, and looked in his satchel. He pulled out a packet of biscuits, and threw them on the bed.

"Don't eat 'em all at once," he smirked, "Oh and you better hope you're daughter, does as she's told, or I won't be coming back!"

Arthur left the cabin and closed the door.

The last thing he heard, as he rode away, was the the sound of Mrs Pickett, pulling at the chains, that secured her to the bed.

He smirked, now to sort her daughter out.


	3. Isabella

Arthur rode away from the cabin, smirking. He put his hand into the saddlebag, and pulled out the ruby. He held it up to the light, turning it, as the sun glinted off the facets.

He wondered, how many more little treasures, just like this were hidden over the five states.

With a bit of luck, quite a few, and now he had his own little treasure hunter. At least, he would have very soon, even if he did have to use a few underhand, tactics to get her. 

He was used to doing that, it was his job.

Before heading back to Valentine, he decided to go and pay Seamus a visit. With a bit of luck, he might be able to get a bit more information on the famous, Mr Pickett.

As he approached Emerald Ranch, he saw Seamus, standing next to the barn. He hitched his horse, and sauntered across

"Seamus," he nodded, to the fence.

Seamus smirked, "Arthur, its been a while."

Arthur, reached into his satchel and pulled out the ruby. He placed it on the table, and grinned.

Seamus, stared at the ruby, then at Arthur, then back at the ruby. "Where did you get...No, don't tell me," he smirked. "I can give you three hundred."

Arthur put his hand over the Ruby, and glared at Seamus, "don't fuck me about, Seamus!"

Seamus swallowed hard, a bead of sweat, running down his forehead. "Ok, Ok," he licked his lips, "I'll give you Three seven five."

Arthur removed his hand from the ruby, and smiled, "nice doin' business with you, Seamus. Now tell me, what do you know about Harvey Pickett, and his family."

Seamus slid the money, across the counter towards Arthur, and quickly stuffed the ruby, in his pocket. He beckoned Arthur to come closer.

Arthur leaned into Seamus, listening to what he had to say.

"Used to see quite a lot of Harvey," Seamus grinned, and patted his pocket, "used to bring that sort of merchandise around, quite regular. Then he stopped coming."

Arthur nodded, "what about his wife?"

Seamus snorted, "stuck up bitch! Elizabeth, tried to take up, where he left off. Got some quality merchandise, for very little outlay," he smirked.

"Where was it coming from?" Arthur asked, hoping that he already knew the answer.

Seamus, lowered his voice, "rumour has it, that he had a desk full of treasure maps, taught his daughter how to decipher 'em." Seamus glanced around, before continuing, "heard a rumour, that she goes collecting, as well. Not sure how true it is, she's just a girl. Goes by the name of Isabella, Izzy to her friends."

Arthur, stood up straight, "ya know Seamus, I wouldn't be too happy if I thought you were trying to cheat me, like you did Elizabeth Pickett!"

Seamus smiled nervously, "I would never do that Arthur, I swear."

Arthur nodded, "its best that you don't Seamus, its best you don't!" he warned, as he headed back to his horse.

Izzy sat at her fathers desk. A large map, lay across it, and to the side, a small treasure map. She had a glass of whisky in her hand, as she compared the two maps.

She had a pretty good idea, what area the treasure map was referring to. But you could only do so much, with a map. She really needed to go to the location. She would then know for sure. As with most of her forays, she was pretty sure, that there would be something precious, with another map. No one hid all their treasure in one place. Usually a taster, with another map, to decipher. One step at a time. She was pretty sure, though, that this map, pointed to Cotorra Springs. She guessed she'd have to wait until her mother returned, before she headed out.

She gulped down the remainder of the whisky. She'd probably had more than she should have. She felt a little light headed. She looked out the window, it was dark already. She had been pouring over the maps, for longer than she thought. She opened the desk draw, and put the treasure map inside.

She looked at her fathers gun, which sat in the drawer, and took it out. She checked to make sure it was loaded. She didn't think she would need it, but decided to take it anyway, if only to humour her mother.

She took the silver chain from around her neck. Attached to it, was a small brass key. She locked the desk drawer, and slipped the chain, back over her head, tucking it inside her shirt.

She picked up the brass oil lamp, and headed upstairs to bed.

By the time, Arthur reached Valentine, it was dark. Most of the streets were deserted, apart from the odd drunk, trying to find their way home.

The house, belonging to the Pickett's, was in darkness. Arthur hitched his horse, just outside, and took a look around. Mainly to check, that he wouldn't be observed. But also to see if there were any unlocked doors. To his annoyance, they all appeared to be locked.

He wasn't that bothered. The front door, wasn't solid. The lower half was made of solid wood, but the upper half, consisted of several smaller panels, containing glass.

He pulled his gun, and smashed on of the panes, which enabled him to put his hand through and unlock the door. He was sure, that the sound, of the glass breaking, would alert, the young Miss Pickett. But he wasn't concerned. She was about to become his golden goose.

Izzy awoke, with a start. She heard a noise, downstairs, an intruder. She took a deep breath, and reached for the bedside table. She grabbed her daddies pistol.

She'd never used a gun before. But then, she thought to herself, a year ago, she'd never been treasure hunting. She did that now. How hard, could firing a gun be.

Izzy crept downstairs, her bare feet, hardly making a sound, on the wooden stair case.

She held her fathers pistol, in two hands, pointing it ahead of her, and peering into the gloom. It wasn't completely dark, as the moon cast an eerie glow.

When she stepped off the bottom stair, she stopped. Listening, but all she could hear, was her own breathing, and her heart, beating like a drum in her chest.

At first she thought, she might have been mistaken, but then she saw the broken glass, near the front door. The door, was slightly ajar, so she went towards it, being careful, where she trod, and closed it.

As she did, she heard a noise, she spun around. Standing a few feet away, was the silhouette of a man, she couldn't make out his face, as it was too dark.

She pointed her fathers gun at him, she gripped it a bit tighter, trying to stop her hands from shaking. "Get out my house," she yelled, "or I swear I'll shoot you," she warned.

Arthur sniggered, "go on then, princess, shoot me!"

He started to walk to wards her.

As he came closer, she panicked. She recognised him, immediately, the stranger, from Valentine. Arthur Morgan.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot," she shouted, her hands shaking.

Arthur carried on walking, until the barrel of the gun, was pressing on his chest.

He smirked, as he snatched the gun, away from Izzy, and threw it across the floor.

Arthur put his hand, around Izzy's throat, and pushed her against the wall.

He grinned, seeing the look of fear, on her face, when she tried to move his hand, and couldn't.

Arthur, gently stroked her face. "Now princess, your mummy, didn't make it to St. Denis."

He pulled out the photograph, of Elizabeth Pickett, chained to the bed, and held it up in front of Izzy's face.

"Now, unless you want your mummy, to disappear, like your daddy. You'll do exactly what I say, do you understand?"

Izzy nodded.

Arthur, pulled his gun, out of his holster. "Now you're gonna show me all the maps, that you have, and give me any treasure, you have stashed away."

He released his hand from Izzy's throat, and pointed the gun at her.

Izzy walked through, to the study. She removed the chain, from round her neck, and unlocked the drawer. She pulled all the maps out, and placed them on the desk.

Arthur looked at the maps, they made about as much sense to him, at the one he had in his satchel.

"do you know how to find these?" He growled, pointing at the maps on the desk.

Izzy stared at the gun, hardly daring to breath, let alone talk.

Arthur, grabbed her hair, tilted her head back, and pointed the gun at her throat.

"I said, can you find it?" he snarled.

"I...some..." She stuttered.

Arthur angrily pushed her backwards. She stumbled, and fell on the floor. 

"Where's the rest of the treasure, you or your father found?" He growled.

Izzy, now terrified, started to back away. "It's...It's all gone," she stammered.

Arthur bent over her, his face, red with rage, "what d'ya mean?," he yelled.

Izzy flinched, and closed her eyes, "the ruby, it was the last of it." she whimpered.

Arthur scratched his head, and looked at Izzy, trembling on the floor.

He pulled the treasure map, out of his pocket, and threw it at Izzy. "Can you find this?" he growled.

Izzy opened her eyes, and looked at the map.

She gasped, "this was the last thing my d..." She stopped, and stared at Arthur.

Arthur scowled, "well it ain't no use to your daddy, no more, can you find it, or not."

Izzy nodded, realising, that the man in front of her was a cold blooded killer. If she lied, and he realised, then her mother would be as good as dead.

Arthur, held out his hand, "C'mon princess, you better get some rest, we'll be leaving at first light."

Izzy took his hand, too afraid to defy him.

Arthur pulled her up. As he did, he put his hand on her waist. He could easily feel her skin, through the thin material of her nightdress. He moved his hand, to her back, and then back to her waist, then up and down, caressing her curves

Izzy looked at him, and gasped.

Arthur, licked his lips, and grinned. Then he let her go.

Izzy quickly ran out of the study, and up the stairs, to her bedroom.

Arthur walked through to the main room, and locked the front door.

He walked up the stairs.

Behind the first door, he heard sobs. Arthur rolled his eyes, she'll get over it, he thought to himself. 

He opened the second door, which revealed a bathroom. The third door, another bedroom. He figured, that this was the mothers bedroom. Well she wouldn't be needing it any more, so he laid down on the bed.

It would make a nice change, to sleep with a proper roof over his head. He doubted that the girl would try and do a runner, not with her mothers life, hanging in the balance.


	4. Rules

Izzy opened her eyes. Glancing out the window, she saw the sun, just starting to peek over the horizon. She wasn't quite sure how she had managed to sleep last night. Maybe it was the chair, jammed against the door. Keeping the marauding outlaw, from setting foot in her room. If she was honest, she was terrified. Terrified of what he might do to her, and to her mother. Especially if she didn't do what he wanted.

She looked at the map, that he had thrown at her last night. She knew her father wouldn't have handed it over voluntarily, stupid man. If he had, he would probably wouldn't be missing, or as she now suspected, dead.

Izzy froze, as she heard footsteps outside her bedroom door.

Arthur walked to the door. Time for his little treasure hunter, to rise and shine.

He turned the door knob, and tried to open the door. It didn't open. He pushed a bit harder, the door moved slightly, but still didn't open.

"You better open this god-damn door right now," he yelled, angrily.

Izzy froze. Not thinking clearly, she ran to the window, and pulled the sash open. Before she had a chance to do anything, the door crashed open. The chair, that had been wedging the door shut, splintered, and seemed to disintegrate, before her very eyes.

Arthur came charging into to the bedroom, and saw Izzy, standing by the open window.

Izzy spun round, and stared at Arthur. Frozen to the spot. Even if she tried to jump out the window, she'd probably end up breaking something, or worse. Right at that moment, she had nowhere to go, as she stared at Arthur's enraged face.

Arthur grabbed Izzy by the wrists, spun her around and pushed her against the wall, with a loud thud.

Holding her hands, above her head, he brought his face, close to hers,

"So, you thought you would run, did you?" He snarled.

Izzy gasped, and shook her head, "n...no," she stuttered.

Arthur smirked as he moved, Izzy's hands together, so that he could hold them, with just one hand. He gently stroked her cheek, with his free hand,

"I hope you ain't lying to me, princess?"

Izzy quickly shook her head.

Arthur smirked, as his lips crashed against hers. She tried to move her head away, but there was nowhere to go.

His other hand, was suddenly on her stomach.

Izzy gasped, allowing his tongue to penetrate, her mouth. His tongue, darting over hers.

Arthur took a step back, releasing his grip.

"Now get dressed, we're leaving in ten minutes," he smirked, and walked out the door.

Izzy leant against the wall, still frozen, for a few moments, trying to take in what just happened. She was shaking.

She quickly walked over to the washstand, and splashed water on her face. She was now more determined than ever, that she had to get away from this man. But what about her mother? If she tried to run, he would kill her mother. If he caught her, what then. He needed her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make her life a misery.

For now, she guessed she'd just have to find some treasure for him, and hope there might be an opportunity to push him off a cliff.

Izzy quickly dressed, picked up her fathers map, and made her way downstairs.

Arthur, sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee, in his hand.

Izzy found it quite disconcerting, that the house, looked as it would, on any other, normal morning. But this morning, was far from normal.

Arthur looked at Izzy and pointed at a chair, "Sit," he growled.

Izzy sat down. For now, she thought, she had better do as he said.

Arthur stood up, and poured another cup of coffee, which he placed in front of Izzy, with some bread, and honey, which he had found in the cupboard.

He nodded at the food, "Eat," he ordered, "we gotta long ride today."

He sat back down, opposite Izzy, and took a gulp of coffee.

Izzy looked at Arthur, as he drank. She wondered if he could feel anything, obviously, not the boiling coffee, he had just gulped down. Certainly not anything for his victims, she thought.

Arthur put the cup back down on the table.

"Rules," he said, glaring at Izzy. "You don't talk to no one. You do exactly as I say. If someone asks you a question, you look to me before you answer. I'll let you know if you can. No locked, or barricaded doors. Understand?"

Izzy nodded.

"Break 'em," he threatened, "and, you'll be wishing you hadn't." He sneered, "more importantly, your mama, will wish you hadn't."

Arthur stood up, as he did, he noticed the look on Izzy's face. It was not dissimilar to the scowl she had given him in store, the day before.

He marched over to where she was sitting, and roughly grabbed her chin, and tilted it upward, so that she was looking at him.

"Don't start givin' me any attitude, princess. Or you really will be sorry!" He said, roughly pushing her chin away, "Now move!"

Izzy stood up and walked towards the front door, she opened it.

"Where the hell d'ya think your goin'," Arthur yelled.

Izzy stopped in her tracks, and looked over her shoulder.

Arthur stood just behind her, shaking his head.

Arthur put his hand, on the back of her neck, pushing her through the door, and towards where his horse was hitched.

"Ya go where I tell ya, when I tell ya, is that clear?" He growled.

"Yes," she muttered.

Arthur released his hand, and spun her round to face him. He clamped his hand, on her chin,

"That'll be yes Sir, or yes Mister Morgan," he glared at her, eyebrows raised, awaiting a response.

"Yes, Mister Morgan," she repeated.

Arthur let go of her. "See Miss Pickett, manners cost nothing," he smiled.

Arthur, mounted his horse, and held out his arm.

Izzy hesitated.

"Well unless your intending to walk, to where ever that map takes us, I suggest you take my hand!" he huffed.

Izzy took his hand, and he swung her up behind him. "Now," he said, glancing over his shoulder, "where are we headed?"

Izzy sighed, "Cumberland falls," she hesitated, "...Mister Morgan."

Arthur smirked, as he pushed his horse on. "Hold tight, don't want you falling off, princess."


	5. Cumberland Falls

Arthur pushed his horse, from a walk, into a fast lope. Purposely, so that Izzy would have to hold on tight. The result was far better than he had hoped for, when she wrapped her arms tight around his waist, to steady herself. He slowed his horse down a little, as they rode through Valentine. He smirked, as he saw the looks, that they were both getting. The well known, Isabella Pickett. The famous treasure hunters daughter. Clinging on, to the trouble making stranger, as though they were heading off to some lovers tryst.

Little did the townsfolk know, that she was in actual fact, a hostage. Being made to do, what ever the rough and ready outlaw wished.

As they reached the Dakota River, Izzy looked around.

"Mister Morgan, you better slow down." she shouted, her voice muffled by the back of his jacket.

Arthur, slowed down to a walk, "what's the problem, Princess?" He snapped.

"The treasure, Mister Morgan, we need to get closer to the falls." she replied.

Arthur nodded. He heard the hint of excitement in her voice. Despite the fact that she was having to do this, under duress.

He tracked his horse, along the banks of the Dakota River, until they almost reached the bottom of the falls.

"We have to go on foot now, Sir." She cautioned.

Arthur jumped of his horse, and grasped Izzy by the waist, he hesitated. "No funny business, Princess. Remember what I said," he warned.

Izzy nodded, trembling slightly, at Arthur's firm grip around her waist.

He lifted her off the back of his horse. Hand resting on his holster, as a warning sign.

Izzy started to make her way up a narrow path, just at the base of the falls. The path, wasn't particularly steep, but was covered in loose stones and rocks, which would occasionally fall of the side of the path, into the water below. 

A few times, she had to balance herself, using the cliff face, when a loose rock, or stone, slid from under her foot. Arthur, didn't have the same issue, as by the time he followed in her footsteps, the loose stones and rocks, had already fallen away.

As they reached, what appeared to be the end of the path, Arthur became, slightly annoyed. As it appeared, that Izzy had followed a path that led nowhere.

When she reached the end of the path, she looked over her shoulder at Arthur.

Noticing the irritated look on his face, she stopped.

"We have to go through the waterfall, Mister Morgan, the path continues," she stated.

Arthur nodded, and motioned for her to continue.

Once they passed through the water, Arthur, was surprised how light it was inside.

The path was now a ledge, covered in water.

Izzy pointed towards a crevice, in the rock wall.

Focussing on her prize, she didn't notice the large crack, in the edge of the ledge. As she stepped forward, the ledge cracked, and she fell.

The first thing that went through her mind was, this treasure must be cursed. Her father had told her stories of cursed treasure. Her father had died, her mother was in danger, and she was about to plummet to her death.

The thoughts, however, disappeared, when she felt a strong hand, grab her wrist, pulling her up.

She grabbed hold of Arthur, and wrapped her arm around him, and as soon as he released her other arm, she wrapped that one around him too.

He wrapped his arms around her trembling body, "Don't worry, Princess," he purred, "you're safe now."

Izzy gasped, "I...I thought that was it." She turned and looked at the drop below, before she pointed to the crevice, "in there," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart rate.

Arthur spun her around, so her back was against the cave wall. His body, pressed against hers. He reached his hand into the crevice, and pulled out a largish pouch, which he shoved in his satchel.

If Izzy, had wanted to, she could have quite easily shoved Arthur off the ledge. But the thought never crossed her mind. Despite, no longer being near the edge, her arms were still wrapped around the muscular body, of the outlaw. 

What did cross her mind, was that had she been out here alone. She would have died.

Arthur, gently stroked her cheek, "well done, princess," he whispered, in her ear. His breath, causing her to tremble. Or was she trembling from her near death experience, she wasn't quite sure.

As they left the cave, Izzy was careful with her footing, and happily held onto Arthur's arm. when it was offered.

When they finally reached the bottom of the path. Izzy sat on a rock, and tried to regain her composure. Her face, was as white as a sheet.

Arthur reached into his satchel, and handed her a bottle of whisky. She took it with trembling hands.

"Is that ya first close call?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, as she gulped down the whisky.

Arthur, grabbed the bottle back, "Steady on Princess," he chuckled, "don't want you falling down drunk!"

Izzy glanced up at Arthur, "Thanks...I mean for catching me." she mumbled.

Arthur stared at Izzy for a moment, "So how come, you get to do all the graft, and your mama gets to spend all the money?"

Izzy glared at Arthur, "It ain't like that," she scoffed.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "you scale cliffs and ledges, then you mama goes off to the city on a jolly. Sure seems like it to me!"

Izzy frowned, then looked at the ground.

Arthur smirked, "well lets see if this little lot was worth dying for!"

Izzy glanced up at Arthur, wondering if she was talking about her near fatal fall, or the death of her father.

Arthur opened the pouch, he grinned. He pulled out, a gold bar, a diamond, a few items of Jewellery, and another map.

Izzy glanced at the haul, "what's my cut," she asked.

Arthur bent over, and cupped her face in his hand, lips gently touched her, in a soft kiss. "living to hunt another treasure, Princess." he smirked.

He put everything back in his satchel.

Izzy stood up, and walked towards Arthur's horse.

Instead of getting on the horse, and offering her a hand, Arthur lifted Izzy on to the horse. He mounted up behind her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Arthur gently bit her neck, marking it. He followed it up, with a kiss.

"Don't worry, princess. I'm gonna look after you now," he purred.

Izzy gasped, as she felt her stomach muscles, involuntarily clench. Causing her to lean back into Arthur's chest. He pressed his hand, a little tighter to her stomach. feeling the warmth of it, through her shirt.

Arthur smiled, as turned his horse around, and headed back to Valentine.

As they entered the town, Arthur pulled his horse up at the stables.

"Hey boy," he yelled to the stable boy, "you got Mrs Pickett's horse?"

Ethan looked over at the stranger, then to his surprise, saw Izzy.

"Izzy! How have you been?" He asked, smiling.

Izzy was about to answer, when she felt Arthur's arm, tighten around her waist.

"The horse, boy," Arthur growled, "Mrs Pickett has been delayed, so we're taking it home for her, aren't we Miss Pickett?"

Izzy gasped, "yes Mister Morgan."

Ethan frowned, but brought the horse out, and handed the reins to Arthur.

Arthur headed back to the house, leading the other horse.

Izzy was about to look round, to see if she could see Ethan.

Arthur, tightened his grip, "don't even think about it, Princess. Otherwise, you little boyfriend, might meet a sticky end," he warned.

When they reached the house, he hitched both the horses. He lifted Izzy down, and with his hand on her shoulder, pushed her into the house.

Once they were inside, she was about to head, to her fathers study.

"Where do ya think your goin'?" he snarled. "I told you already, ya go where I tell ya, when I tell ya. I thought we were clear?"

Izzy stopped and turned to face him.

"Come here, Princess," he purred.

Izzy, swallowed hard, not sure what was going to happen. She walked slowly towards him.

"Turn around," he whispered.

Once she had turned around, he pulled some cord out of his satchel, grabbed her wrists and started to tie them together.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, as she tried to pull away.

Arthur laughed, "calm down, princess. I don't quite trust you not to run, so I'm making sure you stay put."

He lifted her onto his shoulder, and carried her up the stairs. Izzy started to wriggled, and squirm, but he gripped her a little more tightly, and carried on laughing. Once he reached her bedroom, he threw her on the bed.

He removed her boots, despite the flailing of her legs. Once her boots were off, he gripped her ankles.

"If you don't stop it," he snarled, "you'll be sorry!"

Izzy stopped struggling, "Please, I wont try and run, I promise," she begged.

Arthur smirked, "I know you won't, Princess, because I ain't gonna give you the opportunity!"

He tied her ankles with more cord, then attached the cord to the metal bedstead.

"Now you be a good girl, and I'll be back before you know it," he smirked.

Arthur walked towards the bedroom door. As he reached it, he turned, "oh and if you start screaming and yelling, I'll come back and gag ya!"

Arthur unhitched his horse, and headed off towards Emerald Ranch. He pushed his horse hard. It was mid morning, and he wanted to try and get back to Izzy, by nightfall.

He felt a bit bad about leaving her trussed up like that, but he couldn't trust her yet, not to try and run away. Even if she had seemed to soften to him slightly. Well he had saved her skin.

As soon as he reached Emerald Ranch, he made a beeline for Seamus.

Seamus greeted him with a grin, "What have your brought me this time," he beamed.

Arthur smirked, and laid the gold bar, the diamond and the bits of Jewellery on the counter.

Seamus whistled through his teeth, and grinned. "How does, six fifty, sound to you?"

Arthur sneered, "It don't sound like enough, Seamus...not nearly enough," he clenched, and unclenched his fists.

Seamus took a deep breath, "my mistake, I meant seven fifty."

Arthur nodded, and Seamus quickly handed him the money.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "remember what I said Seamus!"

Seamus nodded, beads of sweat, appearing on his forhead. He'd almost pushed his luck, he wouldn't try that again.

Arthur mounted his horse, thieving little bastard, he thought, and chuckled to himself.

He headed his horse, back to camp. He thought he better show his face, and put some money in the box. He knew Dutch wouldn't be too impressed if he stayed away too long, or if he knew what he was doing with the two women. But money was money, Dutch of all people should understand that.


	6. Business as usual

Arthur rode into the camp, at horseshoe overlook. It had been a while, since he had been back. He'd intended to return, the day he'd first encountered Izzy, in the store. But his new endeavour, had kept him away. He felt rather pleased with himself. He had a decent amount to put in the box. It would still leave him with a reasonable amount, to pocket for himself.

He hitched his horse, and sauntered into the camp. He'd pick up a change of clothes whilst he was here, as well. He didn't intend staying to long. He still had to see to Elizabeth Pickett, and return to Valentine, to keep an eye on his little treasure hunter.

First things first. He headed over to Dutch's tent, and the camp box. He deposited Eight hundred dollars in the box, and entered it, into the ledger. After he had done that, he headed back to his tent, to sort out a change of clothes.

Dutch Van Der Linde, saw Arthur return. He'd been away from camp, longer than usual. He'd also seen him putting something in the box, and filling in the ledger. Dutch, opened the ledger, and scanned the last entry. He frowned. That was a lot for one person to have made, in such a short space of time. Not that he wasn't pleased, that the money was coming in. But he'd heard a few rumours, around the local town. About a stranger, killing folk, for only a few dollars. It concerned him, that it might be one of his people. They didn't make a habit, of randomly killing people, that were just trying to get by. Greedy people, who maybe had more than they needed, yes. But normal folks, that kind of went against the grain. What worried him more, was that the rumoured stranger, may well have been Arthur. Who was more like a son to him. Well to him, and Hosea.

Dutch saw Arthur, coming out of his tent.

"Arthur, son!" he called out, and beckoned him over.

Arthur grunted, when he heard his name being called. This was only supposed to be a flying visit. There were still places, he needed to be. He wandered across to Dutch's tent, huffing as he went.

"Arthur, where have you been," Dutch chided.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "bringing in money," he huffed, "It's what you wanted, ain't it?"

Dutch frowned, "sure, son. Its just, well that's a helluva lot of money, in one trip!"

Arthur sighed, "since when did you complain about the amount, I bring in. Thought you'd be pleased."

Dutch looked at Arthur, concern in his face, "It ain't that son, its just, well, I hope you ain't doing anything immoral, to come by such large amounts."

Arthur laughed, "we're outlaws Dutch, ain't that what we do. You can hardly rob people nicely." he hesitated, "anyway, wasn't killing that woman on the ferry, a touch immoral?"

Dutch glared at Arthur, "You know that was an accident. It ain't like we make a habit of killing innocent folk. I'm just worried about you son," he sighed, before continuing, "you've changed since Blackwater, got hard. I just wanna make sure, your not drifting in the wrong direction."

Arthur scratched his head, "Don't worry Dutch, I ain't doing nothin' bad. Hell I ain't even killed anyone in the last couple a days," he scoffed, as he turned and headed back to his horse.

Dutch watched Arthur walk away. He shook his head, something wasn't right.

He looked over to the campfire, and saw John. Catching his eye, he beckoned him over.

"Dutch!" John grunted, as he approached the gang leader.

Dutch lowered his voice, "listen son, I need you to do me a favour?"

John nodded, "Sure, Dutch. What d'ya need?"

"I want you to follow Arthur, just see what he's up to?" He whispered.

"What!" John exclaimed. "Why?"

Dutch sighed, "Please, son. Just humour me, something just don't feel right, I just wanna know what it is." He hesitated, "oh and John, don't let him know that you're following him."

John nodded, and headed to the horses, quickly mounting, as he saw Arthur heading out of camp.

Arthur headed to the cabin, where he had left Elizabeth Pickett. Completely unaware, that he was being followed.

He needed to sort her out, with food and water, before he went on another treasure hunting foray, with Izzy. It was going, so much better than he expected, apart from nearly loosing her over the side of a crevasse.

He also wondered what her mother was up to. The sort of stuff, that they had retrieved. The Picketts, should have been living like kings. It also seemed a little odd, that Mrs Pickett, would go all the way, to St. Denis, to sell the stuff. Especially when Seamus, was so close. Even if he had cheated her a little, she would still be getting a decent amount for what she was selling. It seemed a little suspicious. He was sure he could get the truth out of Elizabeth Pickett, with a little 'persuasion'.

Arthur arrived at the cabin and hitched his horse outside. When he went through the door.

Elizabeth, was at first startled. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to leave me here, to die," she cried.

Arthur smirked, "its always an option, Mrs Pickett. You and I need to have a little chat, if I don't get the answers I want, then it might just happen!"

John saw the cabin, at the top of the hill, and Arthur's horse, hitched outside. He hitched his horse, in a clump of trees, at the bottom, and continued to the cabin, on foot.

Glancing through the window, he was shocked to see, a woman shackled to the bed, and the derisory look on Arthur's face.

He crouched, under the window, hoping to hear, any snippets of conversation.

Arthur glared at Elizabeth Pickett. "So tell me, where is the rest of the money, from Izzy's treasure hunting, 'cos it sure as hell ain't at your little homestead, in Valentine?"

Some of the colour, faded from Elizabeth Pickett's face, "I...I don't know what your talking about," she stuttered.

Arthur pulled his knife, and took a step towards her, pointing the blade at her throat, "I know what she finds, at these little treasure sites, and I also know what they're worth. So you better start talking! Unless you want you, or your pretty little daughter, to be cut up some!"

Elizabeth whimpered, "Please, don't hurt Izzy. I've been keeping some money in St. Denis."

Arthur withdrew the knife. "I'm guessing you're daughter ain't aware of that?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "once the treasure sites are spent, there'll be no more income."

Arthur sneered, "so once you've finished putting your daughter in danger, you'll head off, and leave her behind."

Elizabeth, shook her head, "its not like that, by the time it runs out, she'll be wed. I still need to live, with no husband, or other source of income."

Arthur stood, looking at Elizabeth Pickett, in disbelief, "and they say I'm the evil bastard, and the crook," he hesitated, then continued, "have you any idea, how dangerous it is, what your daughter does? She would have died today, if I hadn't been there."

Elizabeth stared blankly "It is, what it is."

Arthur laughed, "you couldn't care less about her. Was it your idea, for her to become a treasure hunter?"

Elizabeth sneered, there didn't seem to be any point in trying to hide the truth any more, "Yes, it was. Her father was against it, well the hunting. He was happy for her to learn about the maps. She would sit with him, in his study, when she was about fifteen, learning all about maps. It got to a point, when she could read the maps, better than him," she scoffed. "He was weak, I knew it wouldn't be long before he died, one way or another. So on her eighteenth birthday, I persuaded him, to take her hunting. After that, he started to teach her. She started to become better at it, than him."

Arthur picked up the empty jug and refilled it with water, and chucked some salted beef and biscuits on the bed.

"When I come back Mrs Pickett, we'll be taking a trip, to St. Denis, to collect your stash. Your lucky you got a stash, 'cause if you didn't, I'd leave you here to rot." He snarled.

By this time, John had heard enough. He crept away from the cabin, and back to where his horse was tethered.

A few moments later, he saw Arthur, leave the cabin, and mount his horse.

He guessed he was heading to Valentine, to go back to this woman's daughter. He decided to follow Arthur, to Valentine, to see where he had the daughter, then report back to Dutch.

Arthur, arrived in Valentine, just as the sun was beginning to set. Giving everything an orange glow.

He hitched his horse, next to Izzy's. Unlocked the front door, and closed it behind him.

John, who had still been following, at a distance, looked at the house. He doubted he would be able to glean much more information. At least he knew where the house was now, and likely the woman's daughter, was inside somewhere. Deep down, he felt like barging in, and asking Arthur what the hell he thought he was doing, but he decided, to do as Dutch had asked him. So he headed back to camp, to provide Dutch with the information, he had obtained.

Arthur climbed the stairs, and headed to Izzy's room.

As he went in, he was pleased to find, Izzy, still tied up. He was, however, surprised to see that she had been crying. Tears still glistening on her cheeks.

Arthur took out his knife, and cut the cords, that bound her ankles. He helped her to sit. He gently touched her face, and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "What's the matter princess, did you miss me?" he smirked.

Izzy, not wanting to look him in the eye, looked down, "I...I thought, you weren't coming back." she stuttered.

Arthur reached behind her, and cut the cords, on her wrists. They'd already started to cut in, and had left red friction burns, on her wrist.

He gently held her wrists, on in each hand. Rubbing the sore spots, gently, with his thumb.

After a while, he put his hand under her chin, and gently tilted it up, so that she was looking at him, "I told you, princess, I'm gonna look after you, and I will." he whispered.

Izzy blinked, not quite sure what to make of the man. One minute, he was rough and aggressive, the next soft and sensitive.

Arthur let go of Izzy, and stood up. "C'mon" he said gruffly, "get downstairs." He delved into his satchel, and handed her the map, that they had retrieved from the falls. "I want you to check that out, or look at the others you have. We'll head out again tomorrow."

Izzy slipped off the bed, and headed downstairs, closely followed by Arthur. She was quite surprised, when he didn't follow her, into her fathers study.

The maps were still scattered across the desk, where she had put them, the night that Arthur broken in. She quickly put them back into the drawer, with the exception of the map she had been working on, and the new one.

She was pretty certain, that the map she had been working on, was referring to Cotorra Springs. She put it to one side, and took a look at the new map. She frowned, then looked at the large map of the five states, concentrating on an area in the Grizzlies.

She was so engrossed in the maps, she didn't notice Arthur walk into the study.

Arthur stood there, watching Izzy, pour over the maps, first looking at the treasure map, then taking a magnifying glass, and looking at the map, that was spread out on the desk.

He put his hand on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy gasped, in surprise.

Arthur squeezed her shoulder, "well? Where are we heading?"

Izzy wanted to shrug, his hand of her shoulder, but she new better, than to do that. She handed him the two treasure maps. Which made him release the grip, so that he could take them.

"One of them points towards Cotorra Springs, the other O'Creagh's run." She stated.

Arthur nodded, and handed the maps, back to Izzy. "We'll head to Cotorra Springs, tomorrow, now you better have something to eat, C'mon."

Izzy stood up and walked through to the main room. She was surprise to see, there was hot food, already prepared on the table.

She looked at the food, then looked at Arthur.

Arthur pointed at the food, "Eat!" he grunted.

Izzy sat down, and started to eat, suddenly realising how hungry she was. She'd had nothing since this morning.

Arthur sat down opposite, and ate the food that he had prepared. Glancing over at Izzy every so often.

After Izzy had finished, she took a deep breath, "Mister Morgan, may I go to bed now?" she asked, knowing the last time, she'd try to go somewhere, without asking, he'd become very Irate.

Arthur stood up, and walked around the table, until he was standing behind her.

He traced the tips of his fingers, from her neck, down her arms, feeling the skin through the fabric of her shirt. Once his fingers reached her hands, he held them tightly, so that his arms, were pressing against hers. He leaned his head, into the side of hers. She felt his stubble, graze her cheek. Izzy drew in a stuttered gasp, as her heart, thudded in her chest.

Arthur sniffed, deep. Taking in her scent, like a wolf. He gently kissed her neck, "goodnight, Princess," he purred, "and remember the rules, no locked doors!"

He released his grip, and slowly stepped away from the table, smirking.

She nodded, as she felt a shiver down her spine.

Izzy quickly left the table, and hurried up the stairs. Once she was in her room, she quickly closed the door. She decided tonight, she would sleep in her clothes.


	7. Wolves

John rode back from Valentine, to the camp at Horseshoe Overlook. A million thoughts rushing through his mind. What was Arthur thinking of? This was so unlike him. Holding some poor woman hostage, and also her daughter. Threatening them both, playing one off against the other, He was more concerned for the daughter. He hadn't actually seen her. What sort of state was she in. Well, it would be up to Dutch to decide the next move.

John hitched his horse, and headed over to Dutch's tent. Dutch was standing outside his tent, smoking a cigar, deep in thought.

"Dutch!" John called, as he approached him. "It ain't good. I think Arthur's finally lost it!"

Dutch's brow furrowed. He threw his cigar down, grinding it, into the ground, with the heel of his boot. "What's he done John?"

John looked at the ground, shaking his head, "he's kidnapped a couple of women, one's shackled to a bed, in a cabin. The other one," he sighed, "well I ain't seen her, but I reckon he's got her holed up, in a house in Valentine."

Dutch scraped his fingers through his hair, "What! Why would he do that?"

John shrugged, "Seems like one of 'em is some sort of treasure hunter, seems like he's been forcing her to get treasure for him. I just hope that's not all he's been forcing her to do. Sounds like she's quite young, but that ain't the worst of it!"

Dutch stared at John, "how could it get any worse?"

"Well it seems like he threatened the woman, if she didn't do what he wanted, he was gonna cut up her daughter, and her. This just ain't like Arthur, Dutch." John warned.

Dutch paced up and down. "As much as I hate to do this, we're gonna have to wait until he comes back. If we try and help either one, like as not, he'll do something to the other one. I can't have that on my conscience. We just gotta pray, he don't do anything, to that poor girl."  
  


Izzy woke up, she hurriedly looked towards the door, and breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw it was still closed. She looked out the window, and was surprised to see that the sun had been up, for a while. She thought, hoped, that Arthur Morgan, had decided to leave. But the creak of the door opening, made her realise, that she couldn't be that lucky. She thought, with his recent advances, it would only be a matter of time, before he decided to take, what he wanted. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. The only slight relief that she had, was that all the while they were out hunting treasure, she would be relatively safe.

Izzy walked towards the open door, to see Arthur standing there, smirking.

"C'mon Princess, we gotta long ride ahead. You better go and get the map, from the study."

He stood to one side, to allow her to leave the bedroom. She rushed past him, and ran downstairs. She could hear him, laughing, as he followed her down the stairs.

Izzy returned from the study with the map in her hand. Arthur smirked, as he opened the door. "Go and stand by my horse, I'll be out in a minute."

Izzy walked out the door. Again she was tempted, to make a run for it. But she thought, if she could get him to trust her, next time he had to leave her, he may decide not to tie her up, then she could head for the sheriff. Until then, she had to bide her time.

Arthur looked out the door. He'd expected Izzy, to try and make a run for it. This was of course a test. If she had, he could have quite easily chased her down. Maybe she was finally beginning to realise, that he was in charge, and she would have to do, whatever he said.

Izzy heard the front door close, and the key turn. She turned to face him. "I could always ride my own horse today," she suggested.

Arthur sniggered, "I don't think that would be a very good idea at all, princess. I like to have you, where I can keep my eye on you,"

Arthur quickly picked her up, and put her on his horse. He mounted up behind her, and wrapped his arm, tightly around her waist. "Now, ain't this so much more cosier, princess?" He nipped her earlobe, and smirked, as he felt her tense up.

Arthur turned his horse, and headed for the road out of Valentine, and northwards. Once they were out of town, he pushed his horse into a gallop, as they headed north, up the winding tracks that led to the springs.

Whilst Izzy wasn't too comfortable with Arthur's arm wrapped around her, she was glad of it, as the horse twisted, and turned at a fast pace, as it made its way along the tracks.

As they reached the springs, she could see large and small geysers, bubbling hot water, with a faint smell of sulphur.

Arthur, brought his horse to a swift stop. Izzy pulled the map, from her pocket and was glancing around. Near to the geysers were some cairns, with rocks piled on top, some small, some large.

She pointed to a large cairn, relatively flat on top. "Over there, I think."  
  


Arthur dismounted, and lifted Izzy down. She started to walk towards the flat cairn, that she had pointed out, whilst Arthur followed her. Izzy walked around the other side of the Cairn, and found a hollow opening. She reached her hand inside, and grabbed a large pouch. As she did, she heard a noise, from behind. She snapped her head around, in front of her, were two large grey wolves, heading towards her, growling. She pulled out her prize, spun around, and screamed. Arthur, hearing the scream, ran to the cairn. "Shit!"He hissed, his rifle was still on his horse. He pulled out his pistol, but not before, one of the wolves, had pounced, knocking Izzy to the ground, she let out another shriek.

Arthur, shot the wolf, that was on top of Izzy, twice. It fell down, motionless on top of her. He shot the other one, as it turned to flee.

Arthur ran over and pulled the wolf, from Izzy's body. As he did, he saw, three gash's across her shoulder, running down to her chest, where the claws of the wolf had ripped the fabric, and penetrated the skin. Her thigh, was also pumping blood, where the wolf, had bitten her.

Izzy lay on the ground, groaning. Her hand, still clutching the prize.

She looked up at Arthur, her eyes, beginning to glaze.

Arthur knelt down beside her, and took a closer look at the wounds. "Ahh shit!" he muttered.

He quickly whistled for his horse, who came running over.

Arthur grabbed a spare shirt, out the saddlebag, and ripped it in half.

"Sorry Princess," he muttered, "but this is gonna hurt."

He dowsed one half with whisky, and shoved it inside her shirt, pressing down on the flesh, to try and stem the flow. Izzy groaned as she felt a searing pain, run through her shoulder, and chest. He took her hand, and placed it over the top, "ya need to hold it firm, can ya do that?"

She gritted her teeth, and nodded. He took the other half of the shirt, and tied it tight, around her leg. To try and stop the blood, from flowing. This time, she cried out. Dropping the pouch, and grabbing hold of Arthur's jacket. She pressed her forehead, into his chest.

Arthur quickly grabbed the pouch, and jammed it into his satchel.

"Hang on, Princess," he whispered in her ear, as he lifted her onto his horse.

Izzy gasped, as the movement sent jolts of pain, through her shoulder and leg. Arthur, mounted up behind her, and wrapped his arm around her. Holding the arm in position, that was keeping pressure, on the lacerations, on her shoulder and chest.

Arthur swore to himself, as he galloped back to Valentine. He couldn't take her to the doctors there, and he sure as hell couldn't stitch her up himself. He only had one choice. He'd have to take her back to camp.

Izzy still semi conscious, heard Arthur whisper in her ear.

"You remember the rules, Princess, you talk to no one, you say nothing, or this pain your in now, will be nothin' , compared to what I'll do to you, understand?" He growled.

Izzy gritted her teeth, and nodded. She groaned, even the movement of her head, caused shafts of pain to ripple through her body.

Arthur sneered, the last thing he needed, was Dutch or Miss Grimshaw, asking her questions. But he didn't have a huge amount of choice. Not if he was gonna keep her alive.  
  


As he rode up the path to the camp, he was relieved to see that Dutch's horse, The Count, wasn't hitched. That meant at least he wouldn't get questioned, as to why he was bringing a stranger in.

As he rode in, Bill Williamson yelled, "Who's there?"

He soon shut up when he saw it was Arthur, but then yelled again, when he saw a girl on the front of Arthur's horse.

"What the hell are you doin' bringing a stranger in to camp," he yelled.

"Mind your business!" Arthur snarled.

Arthur jumped off his horse, and carried Izzy across camp.

"Miss Grimshaw," he shouted, "I need your help!"

Susan Grimshaw came running over, "Mr Morgan, what the hell do you think your doing, bringing a stranger in here!"

Arthur scowled, "I ain't gotta choice, she's been attacked by wolves, she's a friend, she won't do no harm. She can stay in my tent."

Susan took a closer look, "Ahh shit, that don't look good, bring her over here then."

Susan yelled across the camp, "Miss Tilly, bring me a needle and thread, and some bandages, got a wolf bite, to attend to."

Arthur laid her on his cot.

Izzy first stared at Arthur, then at the Woman, he had called Susan. A terrified look on her face.

Susan, looked at her. "Poor thing, she looks scared to death, what's her name Mr Morgan?"

Arthur hesitated. "Her names not important, just fix her up, then I'll take her home. I'll be back soon, I've got some other business to attend to," he grunted.

Susan rolled her eyes, "what shall I tell Dutch,"

Arthur shrugged, as he walked back to his horse. He didn't really care what Susan told Dutch, right now he was gonna go and take Mrs Pickett to St. Denis, and retrieve her cache. At least that way, if the girl died, he'd have something to show for it!

Susan looked at the young girl, on Arthur's cot. She didn't look good. She started to remove her bloody clothes. Izzy tried to resist, but it only caused more shafts of pain, to sear through her body.

Susan spoke softly, in an attempt to calm the strange young woman.

"Don't struggle, my dear. We need to take this off so we can clean you up. Try not to be frightened. We'll soon have you as good as new." She whispered.

By the time, Susan had removed her shirt, Tilly had appeared with the bandages, needle and thread, and some warm water.

Susan looked at Tilly, "I think we may need some help. These wounds are deep. See if you can find, Charles and Javier. I don't think she's going to lay still, whilst we do this, whoever she is!"

Tilly nodded, and ran off to find the men.

Susan started to remove the shirt that Arthur had tied around the bite wound, in her leg. As she did, the blood started oozing out. Not wanting to waste any time, Susan, cut Izzy's trousers off. She didn't have time to struggle, with the panicked girl, whilst trying to remove them normally.

As she did, she heard her name being called.

"Susan, what the hell is going on, where's Arthur." Dutch yelled, as he walked into Arthur's tent. Closely followed by John.

Susan scowled, "Arthur, left her here, and rushed off again. He said she's a friend. Seems like she got attacked by wolves. I wasn't gonna just let her die!"

Izzy stared at the two men, now completely terrified.

John, whispered in Dutch's ear. "This has got to be her, Dutch, Arthur's other hostage!"

Dutch turned to look at John, a horrified look on his face. Then turned to look at the young woman.

"Oh Arthur," he mumbled to himself, "what have you done?"


	8. Seduction

Izzy screamed and sobbed, in pain and terror, as Susan Grimshaw stitched her wounds.  
She was now only clothed in her underwear, as the bloodstained clothing, had been either removed, or cut away.  
Dutch Van Der Linde, and John Marston had left Arthur's tent, when Javier Escuella, and Charles Smith had arrived. They now held down the young woman, whilst Susan stitched.  
The more she struggled, the tighter the two men held her down. They tried to persuade her to bite down on a piece of wood, but every time they put it in her mouth she spat it back out. Reminded of the threat, that Arthur had given her, when he tied her to the bed.

As Dutch and John stood outside Arthur's tent, Izzy's screamed echoed around the camp. Every so often words rang out, which would remain burnt into Dutch's mind, for the rest of his life, "please", "Mr Morgan", "no", "I'm sorry".

Dutch stood there, in disbelief. The man that he, and Hosea, had raised. Had turned into a monster. Dutch couldn't be sure, that the cuts on her shoulder, were from a wolf. Not one of the canine variety, anyway. John's description of the threat he had made to her mother, was at the forefront of his mind.

Javier and Charles, left Arthur's tent, just after the screaming stopped. Dutch walked into the tent, just as Susan was leaving.  
Susan Grimshaw, shook her head."She's lost a lot of blood, she was calling out... Well, you heard. Someone ought to sit with her, until Arthur gets back."  
Dutch nodded, "I'll sit with her,"  
Susan looked at him, "be... Well, she's very frightened." She whispered.  
Dutch sighed, "I can only imagine."

Dutch sat down, next to the cot where Izzy lay. Shock, had now started to set in, as her face, glistened with cold sweat. Whether this was due to the blood loss, or the trauma, that she had just experienced, no one really knew.   
Izzy stared at the new stranger, sobbing, her breath, hitching in gasps. Tears ran down her face, as she shrank away from him.

Dutch gazed at the beautiful girl, who lay on Arthur's cot. He couldn't believe, his son, had been responsible for this. Although he knew, he had. Well, he wouldn't let him anywhere near her again.  
He gently placed a dampened cloth, on the young woman's forehead. She flinched, not in pain, but with fear.  
"Please, my dear," he whispered, "No one is going to hurt you, I promise."  
John came into the tent, and whispered in Dutch's ear. He nodded.  
"Izzy, no one is going to harm you, I promise," he coaxed.  
Izzy shook her head, she knew it was too late now, he had told her that if she broke the rules, he would hurt her. He'd said as much, even as they rode here. But she'd spoken, when the pain had been too great, she'd called his name.  
"I broke the rules," she sobbed.  
Dutch's face darkened, "whose rules? Arthur's? Did he threaten you?"  
Izzy started to sob, uncontrollably again. Dutch suddenly realized, after the threats that Arthur had made, he was probably frightening the poor girl even more.

Dutch stood up and walked out the tent  
"John, we need to move her out of Arthur's tent. I'm not letting him lay another finger on her," he growled.  
John nodded, "what about her mother?" he asked, "now she's safe here, we should release her." he added.  
Dutch nodded, "That's probably where he's gone. Take, Javier with you, but be careful."  
John nodded. They both walked into Arthur's tent, and carefully lifted Izzy, from Arthur's cot, and moved her into Dutch's tent.

Dutch sat, once again, next to where Izzy lay. He leant over, and gently stroked her cheek.  
"I won't let Arthur... Mr Morgan, hurt you. I promise. My name is Dutch Van Der Linde. His rules don't apply here, only mine." he coaxed.  
Izzy just stared at him, fear etched on her face.

Dutch moved his hand, away from her face, and gently trailed his fingertips to her shoulders, and up and down the length of her arm. Every so often, he would allow the palm of his hand to touch her arm, gently allowing his thumb to swirl on the soft skin of her arms. Speaking in hush tones. Telling her, he wouldn't let any harm come to her, not any more.

Izzy couldn't look away from the man's almost mesmerizing eyes. His voice, was soft and low, with a hypnotizing quality. His touch, was gentle, and made her whole body tingle. Slowly, her fear began to subside.

As his fingers, gently caressed her arm, his hand slowly moved back to her face, his thumb, tracing her jaw line. As it did, his lips touched hers gently, and then they were gone. So featherlight was the touch, that she thought she may have imagined it. She licked her lips, and tasted him. The combined taste, of cigar and brandy, on her lips.

His hands gently dropped to Izzy's stomach. His fingertips, tracing random patterns, leaving no part of her skin untouched. Izzy felt like, every single nerve in her body was tingling. Every so often he would stop, and she would feel the palm of his hand. The heat permeating her skin, and it would feel like a bolt of lightening, had shot up her spine, as her back arched uncontrollably, and her breath, hitched in her throat.

He would then continue tracing his fingers. The next time she felt the warmth of his hand, she couldn't stop herself from pushing towards it, to find the pleasure it unleashed in her body.   
Then it was gone, his hand once again, caressing her face.  
He looked into her eyes, the fear was gone, to be replaced with a pleading look. Almost begging for him to touch her again.  
His thumb, gently traced, across her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, just before his lips touched hers. Still gentle, but this time, she kissed him back. As their tongues danced, she fully tasted him, and their kiss became more intense, and needy. She touched his face, and was surprised at the smoothness of his skin. Her hand gliding from his cheek, into his hair.

He was the first to pull away, gently brushing a random blonde hair, behind her ear.  
He whispered, "Izzy? What do you want?"  
"Please," her voice trembled, "just hold me."  
Dutch wrapped one arm around her, gently cradling her neck with his hand.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady thud of his heartbeat. Izzy, wrapped her arms around him, and held him, as though her life depended on it. Everything about him was the complete opposite of Arthur Morgan. When his arms wrapped around her, she felt safe, not frightened. When his hand, cradled her neck, it was gentle, not forceful. When he touched her, it was lovingly, not harsh.

Dutch gently placed his other hand, on her back, stroking the soft silky skin, with the tips of his fingers. Feeling her tremble, with pleasure, instead of with fear.

It was at this moment, He knew, that Izzy Pickett, the treasure hunter was his. He had achieved, with love and kindness, what Arthur Morgan could not, with threats and violence. Not only that, but the promise he made to protect her, he would keep, where Arthur had failed.

He held her like this, until he felt her grip on him slacken. He gently laid her back on the cot, and covered her with a blanket. Gently kissing her forehead, he continued to watch over her, whilst she slept.


	9. An Outlaw and a Killer

Arthur, rode fast and hard to the cabin. The sooner he could get back to camp, to retrieve Izzy, the better. He wondered, if the threats he had made, would stop her from opening her stupid little mouth. She'd nearly opened it, when they'd left the stables in Valentine, the other day. She'd wanted to speak to her pitiful excuse of a boyfriend. Well, he'd soon put a stop to that. Now she was his. He'd get rid of the stupid kid, as soon as he had an opportunity. For now, he had to concentrate on the witch of a mother. He'd get her stash, from St. Denis. Then, he'd get rid of her.

It didn't take him long to reach the cabin. When he went in, he had surprised the woman. She hadn't expected him back so soon. She had been in the process, of attempting to remove the shackles, but all she had succeeded in doing, was to make her ankle bleed.

Arthur smirked. "if you think you can get those off without this," he said, holding a key up, "then you're very much mistaken."

He unlocked the shackles. "You're almost as stupid as you're daughter!" He scoffed.

Elizabeth Pickett, looked at Arthur, her heart pounding in her chest. "What have you done to her?" She asked, her voice trembling.

He sneered. "She did it to herself, but with a bit of luck, she'll live, but only if you do as I say."

He grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, and roughly dragged her to the door. She hissed, with each step she took, blood seeping from her injured ankle.

Once they were outside, Arthur picked her up, and put her on the horse. Mounting up behind her, he wrapped an arm around her, before kicking his horse on, in the direction of St. Denis.

John and Javier, rode out of the camp, at Horseshoe overlook, and headed towards the cabin.

"Where are we headed?" Javier asked, after they had been riding a while.

John scratched his head, "I need to tell you something, Javier. It ain't that easy to hear, and even harder to tell!"

Javier, looked at John, and furrowed his brow. "Does this have anything to do with the girl, back at camp?"

John nodded, "It's Arthur, he's gone a bit crazy. The girl, and her mother. Well, he's been holdin' 'em hostage. Against their will, like!"

Javier rode in silence for a few minutes, "You're sure about that? Its not like Arthur, to do something like that."

John sighed, "I saw it for myself, he had her mother, shackled to a bed, and was threatening to cut them both."

Javier, stared at John, in horror. "The wounds, on the girl, I thought it was a wolf?"

"You saw them, more closely," John retorted. "What do you think?"

Javier shrugged. "To be honest I didn't pay that much attention, they could have been either," he hesitated, "so now, we go and see if the mother is in the same state?"

John nodded, as he pushed his horse into a gallop, closely followed by Javier. Both knowing that time was of the essence.

As they approached the cabin, John reined in his horse. "I can't see Arthur's horse, but it's probably best if we hitch the horses here, and go the rest of the way on foot."

Javier nodded.

As they got closer to the cabin, they crouched down. John peered through the window. There was no sign of Izzy's mother, or Arthur. Seeing that the coast was clear, they opened the door of the cabin, and went inside. There was no sign of a struggle, and no blood, apart from a small amount on the inside of the shackles.

"It looks like he's gone, and taken Izzy's mother with him," John noted.

Javier looked around, "where do you think he's gone?"

John shrugged, "I reckon he's taken her to St. Denis. She's got some money stashed there, I've no idea where though. We'll never be able to find them, in the city. It'd be like looking for a needle in a haystack. C'mon we had better get back, and let Dutch know."

Javier nodded in agreement, and the two men returned to their horses, then made there way back to the camp, at Horseshoe Overlook.

Arthur carried on, riding his horse hard, as they headed south. The air grew thick, and muggy as they rode closer to the swamps. Arthur kept his eyes peeled, for any stray Alligators, which may have wandered too close to the muddy tracks. As they came closer to St. Denis. The swamps made way for plantations, and houses, albeit run down. Arthur finally slowed his horse.

"Well Mrs Pickett, you better point me in the direction of your stash," he sneered.

"Please Mr Morgan, if I do this, will you take me to my daughter?" She begged.

"Well now Mrs Pickett, you ain't in much of a position to ask for anythin', but seeing as I'm in a charitable mood," he smirked, "I can promise you, you'll be seein' your daughter real soon!"

Elizabeth Pickett, pointed to a small path, ahead. "it's down there," she sighed.

At the end of the path, lay a small cabin. It was out of the way. Arthur glanced around. They appeared to be the only people about.

Arthur, jumped off his horse, then lifted Elizabeth Pickett down. She led the way, and opened the cabin door. The cabin was very small, in comparison to her house in Valentine. Made up of two rooms. The first was the main living area, and at the back, another room, which served as a bedroom.

Elizabeth, led Arthur through here, and pointed towards a small chest, under the bed.

He pulled it out, and before Elizabeth could hand him the key, he forced the lock.

Inside, was a diamond and an emerald, along with a large amount of cash.

He glanced over at Elizabeth Pickett. "How much? He asked, smirking, "save me the bother of counting it."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and sighed, "Five thousand dollars."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, and whistled through his teeth, "my my, haven't you been busy."

He shoved the money, and the jewels, in his satchel.

Arthur walked over to where Elizabeth Pickett was standing, and grabbed her by the hair.

As he did, she squealed.

"Now Mrs Pickett, as promised, your gonna see your daughter!" He pulled out his gun, and pointed it at her temple. "Ya see, chances are, Izzy ain't gonna make it. She got attacked by wolves, when she was collecting some treasure. She ain't much of a treasure hunter, she keeps havin' accidents. Even if she survives this time, chances are, she's gonna fall foul of something, or other. But she's my little treasure hunter now, so she'll keep on hunting for me, until she dies, or she runs out of treasure. Then she'll be joining you!"

Before Elizabeth Pickett had a chance to respond, Arthur pulled the trigger.

It was messy, as the bullet shattered her skull, some of the blood and brain, spattered into Arthur's face. He nonchalantly wiped it away with his sleeve, and walked out of the cabin.

John and Javier rode back to the camp. Disappointed, that they hadn't made it to the cabin in time. There was no way, that they would have been able to find Arthur and Elizabeth Pickett in St. Denis. But this didn't make their decision any easier.

As soon as they arrived back, John went in search of Dutch.

He found him, standing just outside his tent. Izzy was still sleeping.

"Sorry Dutch, we was too late. She's gone. I reckon Arthur already took her to St. Denis."

Dutch shook his head, "we couldn't have done any more. He may cut her loose, but given his current state of mind, I think we may have seen the last of her."

Dutch thought for a moment, "Can you, and Javier go to Izzy's house. Collect her things, and the maps. I'm not gonna make her keep hunting treasure, if she don't want to. But if she does, then at least it will be here for her. Arthur ain't gonna be happy when he comes back. I'm just afraid, he's gonna do something stupid. She's likely lost her mama, lets at least see if we can save some of her memories."

John nodded. He and Javier, headed back out, this time towards Valentine, and Izzy's home. A home, she would probably never see again.

They collected all her clothes, and found the maps, along with a magnifying glass, which they packed up, and brought back. There was no sign of Arthur at the house. So they guessed he must still be in St. Denis, or heading back to camp.

With Elizabeth Pickett, out of the way. Arthur, decided to head back to the camp, at Horseshoe Overlook. Whilst he had told her mother, that she might not make it. He was pretty sure, that she would. Miss Grimshaw, was pretty good at patching people up. So all that was left for him to do, was collect her. She may need a couple of days to recover, but he would soon have her back to work. He'd have to keep a closer eye on her in future, she seemed a little accident prone. He wasn't sure, how she'd managed to stay alive, over the past few months, when she had been hunting treasure, for her mother. Still, that was of no concern now.

When Arthur arrived back, he hitched his horse, and headed for his tent. When he found that Izzy wasn't there, he flew into a rage.

"Where is she!" He yelled, as he stormed out of the tent.

Dutch glared at Arthur, "I know what you've been doin', Arthur. I know all about Izzy, and her mama. How you've been holding 'em, against their will. How you threatened to cut 'em both!"

Arthur's face flushed with anger, as he stared at Dutch. "How the hell do you know that! It ain't nothin' to do with you, that girl's mine! Now tell me where she is?" He snarled.

John was watching Arthur's outburst, from the other side of camp. He walked over.

"I saw you Arthur, don't try denyin' it!" he exclaimed.

Arthur spun around, to face John. "You! You've been spyin' on me, ain't ya, ya rotten little bastard!"

John, shook his head, "Arthur, you ain't right, you need help."

Arthur stormed over, his fist clenched, as he threw a punch. His fist, hit John in the jaw. Blood and saliva, sprayed out of his mouth, as he hit the ground.

John, held his fingers, to the corner of his mouth, then looked at the blood on his fingers, in disbelief.

Abigail, seeing what had just occurred, came running over, and knelt next to John. She put her hands on his shoulder, and glared at Arthur. "Don't you dare touch him," she screamed.

Arthur sneered, rubbing his fist. "He ain't worth it anyway."

Arthur turned round, and walked back to where Dutch was standing.

"Give me the girl, now." He snarled, "she's mine, I found her!"

Dutch shook his head, "She ain't yours Arthur, she don't belong to no one. I don't know what's happened to you, son, but I ain't gonna let you hurt her. Not any more than you have already!"

Arthur, narrowed his eyes, "You Dutch, you're what happened to me. You think you can control everyone, and everything. Its your fault, I lost Eliza and Isaac. Your fault, that Mary didn't want me no more. Well, its my turn now. You better hand her over, or I swear I'll find her, and she'll be sorry she betrayed me. She knew the rules, and she knew the consequences!"

Dutch glared at Arthur, "I think you better leave now. You've changed, and not for the better. The things you've done, It ain't how me and Hosea, brought you up."

Arthur sneered. "No Dutch, I ain't changed, you brought me up to be a killer, and an outlaw. That's just what I am. You've gone soft, with all your books, and philosophies. Time has come, when that don't work no more. You know it, and I know it. That girl, if I can't have her, then no one will, I'll kill her, just like I killed her mama."

Dutch drew his pearl handled revolver, the silver barrel, glinted in the sunlight. He reluctantly, pointed the gun at Arthur.

"That's enough, you ain't welcome here no more. If you so much, as set foot in my camp again, I swear I'll kill you. If you harm one hair, on Izzy's head, you'll be a dead man.

Arthur turned, and headed towards his horse, just before he left, he glared at Dutch.

"You ain't seen the last of me, and neither has she!"


	10. Revenge

Dutch walked over to where John was laying on the ground, blood still running from the corner of his lip. He put out his hand, which John, gratefully accepted. Dutch, helped John to stand.

"I'm sorry son, you tried, but he's too far gone."

He glanced over at Abigail. "Go clean him up, Abigail."

"Did Izzy hear any of that," John asked, a concerned look on his face.

Dutch frowned, "Let me worry about Izzy, you go and get yourself cleaned up."

John nodded, as Abigail put her arm around him, and led him back to their tent.

Izzy lay on the cot, silent tears, streaming down her face. The words of Arthur Morgan, burnt into her brain.

She looked up to see Dutch walk into the tent.

"He killed my daddy, he killed my mama, and now he's gonna kill me," she sobbed.

Dutch gently placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"No he won't. I meant what I said, I won't let him hurt you."

Izzy, looked him in the eye, unable to look away, "Dutch..." She whispered.

He quietly shushed her, and gently ran his hand, across her shoulder, and up her neck. He cradled the back of her neck, in his hand, as he stroked his thumb, across her cheek..

"I made you a promise, I intend to keep," he whispered, as his lips crashed to hers, in a hungry kiss. He bit her bottom lip, drawing blood, before trailing kisses and bites, down her throat, neck and shoulder.

Izzy's breath, hitched in her throat, her whole body trembling. Her fingers, reached for the back of his neck, whilst her other hand, touched his chest, in a vain attempt to hold on, as she felt her senses, spiral out of control.

Dutch placed his other hand, on her back, feeling her velvety skin. His gentle caress, turned into a firm grip, as his fingers, dug into the soft flesh.

His tongue, snaked across her throat, in an upward direction, as he tasted her. His mouth finally returning to her lips. He kissed her hungrily, as she kissed him back, allowing his tongue, to dominate hers.

Izzy moved her hand from Dutch's chest, to his face, slowly trailing her fingers, across his smooth skin, then running them through his hair..

Dutch stopped kissing her, and gazed at her face. He could look at her like this for hours. He smiled, as his hand on her back, relaxed, and resumed its gentle caress.

His hand slid from the back of her neck, to her cheek, and he wiped the blood away from her lip with his thumb.

Izzy, playfully licked his thumb, with her tongue. He grinned, as he allowed his thumb to explore her mouth. Her tongue glided across his thumb, enjoying the strange sensation.

Dutch gently removed his hand from her face, wrapping his arms around her body. His hands lingering, on the soft skin of her bare back. Before pulling her closer, into his body. Izzy wrapped her arms around him, in a warm embrace.

He gently kissed the top of her head. "I'll always protect you," he purred, as he laid her back down on the cot.

The last thing she felt, was his hand stroke her face, before she drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

Dutch walked out of the tent, to see Molly, staring at him angrily.

"Dutch!" She yelled, "I need to talk to you!"

"I haven't got time for this now, Miss O'Shea! I suggest you speak to Miss Grimshaw, to arrange somewhere else to sleep tonight!" he huffed

Molly O'Shea glared at him, as he walked away, "you bastard!" She screamed.

Dutch rolled his eyes, as he headed towards a table, where Hosea was sitting.

He wasn't sure how to tell Hosea, about Arthur. He had been away for a couple of days, so didn't know what Arthur had done. He wouldn't find this easy to hear.

Arthur galloped his horse out of the camp, his face twisted in rage.

Every single one of them, had betrayed him. Dutch, Izzy, John. But he swore, to himself. He would have his revenge. He would make them suffer, and then he would kill them. He would kill them all.

He violently dug his spurs into the side of his horse, cursing its slowness. His usual kindness, even towards his horse, was blotted out. His cold fury, taken out, on the innocent beast.

He galloped, all the way through Valentine. People cursing him, as he almost ran them down. Not slowing, until he reached Izzy's house.

He jumped off his horse, not even bothering to hitch it. He still had the key, to her front door. But in his rage, he just kicked the front door in. Splintering the wood, and shattering the glass.

He entered the house, like a whirlwind, scattering anything, and everything in his path.

Entering the study, he seethed, as he saw the desk draw still open. All the maps had gone. He pulled the draw out of the desk, and threw it to the other side of the room. It smashed into pieces, as it hit the wall.

Arthur stormed upstairs. The door to Izzy's bedroom, was already open. Seeing the open dresser, he screamed, like a wild animal. Unable to find another way to vent his anger, he ran down the stairs, and out of the front door. Pulling his gun, he aimed it at his unfortunate horse, and pulled the trigger.

Arthur stood there panting, his outburst had done nothing to lessen his rage. All it had achieved, was to render him horseless. He sneered, he knew what would make him feel better.

He glanced over at the horse, that was hitched next to the house. Izzy's horse. It was a bit skittish, after hearing the gunshot.

He roughly grabbed the reins, and mounted, heading towards Valentine stable.

Ethan, stood outside Valentine stable, sweeping. He was just about to finish for the day, when he saw a man, riding Izzy's horse, heading towards the stable.

He frowned, it was the same man, who he'd seen with her, the other day.

Arthur nodded to the boy. "Izzy wants to know, if you'd come by the house. She's not feeling too well. A visit from you, would probably cheer her up a bit," he added.

Ethan, frowned. It seemed a bit odd, but he hadn't seen Izzy for a while.

Ethan nodded, "sure, what time shall I come by?" he asked.

Arthur held out his hand, "no time like the present."

Ethan took Arthur's hand, as he swung him up behind. Despite Arthur being in a hurry, he didn't want to risk, making the boy suspicious, so he rode back to the house, at a relatively steady pace.

As they approached the house, Ethan stared at Arthur's dead horse, lying in the road, in a pool of blood.

"Jeez!" he exclaimed, "someone's shot a horse!"

Arthur, jumped off Izzy's horse. He grabbed hold of Ethan, and flung him to the ground. He quickly grabbed a rope out of his satchel, and tied him up. "Yeah,"he smirked, "that'd be me."

The boy panicked, "please mister, what do you want, I ain't done nothin' wrong," he begged.

Arthur, jammed a rag, in the boys mouth, to keep him quiet.

He, quickly stowed the boy, on the back of Izzy's horse, and mounted. "Guess you need to be a bit more careful about who you choose as friends," he chuckled, malevolently.

Arthur galloped through Valentine, with Ethan, tied to the back of his horse.

As some of the people watched him ride past, they screamed in horror, when they recognised the young stable boy. No one tried to stop him, and he eventually reached the bottom of the path, that led to the gangs camp. He dismounted, and pulled the boy off the horse.

Ethan tried to struggle free, from the ropes, but they held firm. Arthur pulled his knife out, and grabbed the boy by the hair, smirking. With a violent swipe, he cut the boys throat. 

So forceful, was the cut, he severed the boys head, from his body.

Arthur opened his journal, and pulled out a blank page. He quickly wrote a note, rolled it up, and shoved it in the boys mouth.

He tied the boys, lifeless body to the horse, in an upright position, and place the head, in the lifeless hands.

Finally he lead, the horse to the path, and smacked it on the rump. Wiping his bloodied hands down his trousers, as the horse disappeared from view.

Hosea Matthews, sat at the table. He scraped his hands through his greying, blonde hair, and rolled his shoulders. Trying to get some of the stiffness to disappear. He was getting too old for this.

As soon as Hosea saw Dutch walking towards him, he knew something was wrong. He'd known his friend for too long.

"What's going on, Dutch?" he asked, as the other man approached.

Dutch sat down, shaking his head. "It's Arthur," he said, as his voice cracked.

Hosea, looked around, "where is he? He asked, fearing that something had happened to him.

"Gone," Dutch muttered. "He's completely lost it!"

Dutch went on to explain to Hosea, exactly what had happened, with Izzy, and her mother. The fight with John, the outburst, and the threats. The fact that Izzy thought, he had also killed her father.

Hosea listened, in silence.

Finally, Dutch looked at Hosea, in despair. "What did I do wrong, Hosea? Was he always like this, and we just didn't realise?"

Hosea shook his head, "No Dutch, this isn't Arthur, not the Arthur we know. Something must have happened to him."

Dutch sighed, "what can we do, to get him back?"

Hosea, took a deep breath, "I know this is hard, Dutch. But I don't think we can."

Before Dutch could answer, a blood curdling scream, echoed across the camp.

Tilly's face, was frozen in horror, as a horse came trotting into camp, with a headless rider on its back.

Javier, ran across from where he was standing, and turned Tilly away from the spectacle. Holding her close to him. He glanced at the horse.

He turned to Dutch, "It looks like the horse that was hitched, at Izzy's house."

The screams, had woken Izzy, and despite her injuries, she stumbled out of the tent, wrapped in a blanket.

Dutch ran across, to where she was standing, he grabbed hold of her.

"Don't look!" He commanded.

But it was too late, she had already seen, and she had recognised the face.

"Ethan!" she screamed, sobbing into Dutch's chest.

"Get it out of here now," he growled

Hosea, stood up, and wrapped his arm around Tilly, leading her away, from the corpse.

Charles Smith, ran over to help Javier, who had already removed the note, from the dead boys mouth.

The two men, lifted the body and the head, from the horse. They carried it away, to bury it.

Susan Grimshaw, rushed over to where, Dutch and Hosea, were comforting the two women. She wrapped her arms around both of them, and led them over to the campfire. Gently trying to comfort them.

When Javier and Charles, returned from burying the unfortunate boy. Javier, gave the note to Dutch.

"I found this, in the boys mouth," he muttered.

Dutch looked at the note, and read it. Colour drained from his face, as he handed it across to Hosea.

**Izzy will be next. No one crosses Arthur Morgan, and lives.**

Hosea stared at the note, then stared at Dutch. "We have to move." He hesitated, "Then we have to find Arthur, before he kills anyone else."


	11. The Treasure Hunter

Despite the warmth of the fire. Izzy's' face was almost white. Any colour it had, was drained away, when she saw Ethan's severed head.

She wasn't crying now, just staring. It was difficult to tell, if she was staring at the fire, or into some far away place, which only she could see.

Tilly on the other hand, had calmed down, after the initial shock. She was after all, used to seeing dead bodies, Just not severed heads.

Dutch walked over to the fire, where Susan Grimshaw, still sat with the girls.

"Is everyone Ok?" He asked.

Tilly nodded silently.

Susan Grimshaw, glanced at Izzy, then glanced over at Dutch, and shook her head, a worried look on her face.

Dutch, gently put his hand, on Izzy's shoulder.

"Izzy," he said, quietly. There was no response. "Izzy," he said, a little more loudly, as he gently shook her shoulder.

Izzy looked up at Dutch, a blank look on her face. She opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but then closed it again, as though the thought had been suddenly wiped from her mind. She stared back at the fire.

Hosea, who had been watching, walked over. "I think, she's in shock. You better get her inside."

Dutch put his arm around Izzy, and guided her back to his tent. Once inside, he sat her on the cot.

Hosea, followed Dutch into the tent. He pulled a small hip flask, from his pocket, and handed it to Dutch, "see if you can get her to drink this." he suggested.

Dutch, put the flask to Izzy's lips, she drank a little of the liquid, furrowing her brows, as the liquid hit the back of her throat.

"Do you have anything of hers?" Hosea asked.

Dutch nodded, and walked over to a chest, in the corner of the tent. "John and Javier, collected some stuff from the house, before Arthur..." his voice trailed away.

He opened the chest, there were clothes, maps and a magnifying glass.

Hosea, peered into the chest, and took out the magnifying glass. He examined it.

"This is a very nice thing," he commented.

He walked over, and handed it to Izzy.

"Here, Izzy. I think this is yours," he said, placing it in her hand.

Izzy looked at the magnifying glass, and clutched it to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes, "it was my daddies," she mumbled, as a stray tear, trickled down her cheek.

Dutch gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "We collected your clothes, and your maps as well," he whispered.

"Where?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Dutch pointed to the open chest. Izzy stood up, and walked over to the chest. As she knelt down, she grimaced, as a shaft of pain, shot through her injured leg. She placed her hand on the pile of maps, her other hand, still clutching the magnifying glass to her chest.

She turned her head, and glared at Dutch, "Is that why I'm here? So that I can hunt treasure for you," she hissed.

Dutch ran over and knelt beside her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"No Izzy, not unless you want to. If you do, then we'll help you. If you don't, then they can stay in the chest. We brought your clothes, as well." He comforted.

Izzy dropped the magnifying glass, back in the chest. She held her hands to her face.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Dutch wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair, in an attempt to comfort her.

"What have you got to be sorry about?" he whispered, softly.

Izzy looked up at him, "I thought you were like him," she sobbed.

Dutch stood up, and held Izzy's hands. "Come here," he said, as he led her back to the cot.

"He...Arthur," he started, "I know you'll find this hard to believe, but he wasn't always this way, and we certainly aren't. We wont force you to do anything you don't want to."

Izzy, closed her eyes, and swallowed hard, "he killed Ethan, didn't he?"

Dutch looked at the floor, "Yes, Izzy, he did."

Izzy, looked over at the chest, which contained the maps. "The last map, my father was working on, he would never have given it up, I didn't know he was dead, until Arthur handed me the map, and he made me find the treasure. When we found it, he said something about whether it was worth dying for." She sighed, "My father taught me everything he knew, that magnifying glass, he gave it to me, on my eighteenth birthday. He said it was in my blood."

Izzy half smiled at the memory, "With me and my father, it was never about how much the treasure was worth, it was always about the excitement, of discovery."

Hosea, who had been listening, looked at Izzy, "and what about your mother?" he asked.

Izzy frowned, "I knew about her trips to St. Denis you know!"

Dutch and Hosea, both looked at Izzy, a surprised look on their faces.

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I knew what some of those treasures were worth, and the amount she brought back. Well I guessed, she was keeping some back!"

Hosea grinned, "I don't think you're quite as innocent, as you make out."

Izzy sighed, "My mother, thought my father was stupid. My father wasn't stupid, he was very clever. He knew my mother, didn't really love him any more. He warned me. He said, if anything happened to him, to keep my wits about me. So I did."

Hosea, tilted his head on one side, "what did you do with it?"

Dutch frowned, "do with what?"

"The extra treasure! I hid it, like my father told me." Izzy confessed.

"Sounds like your father, was a very clever man!" Hosea smiled. "and his daughter, is just as clever."

Izzy sighed, "I know I can never go back home, not whilst Arthur Morgan is still out there. I wish..." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, "Ethan...he was my best friend. That's the reason he was killed, because of me."

Dutch, pinched the bridge of his nose, "Izzy, do you want to go home?" he asked.

Izzy looked at Dutch, "Yes, and No. Yes because its my home, No, because..." she blushed, and smiled at Dutch, as she continued. "I know what you are...Outlaws, likely wanted. That's not what I wanted to be. I just wanted to be a treasure hunter, like my father. Now I can't go home, or even leave, without being in danger. So I guess I don't have a choice."

Dutch put his arm around Izzy, "we'd be happy to have you, make your home with us. If you want to carry on treasure hunting, then we'd be happy to help you, in any way we can. All we ask, is you contribute, towards the upkeep of the camp."

Izzy frowned, "you mean, you wouldn't want it all?"

Dutch laughed, "of course not. I don't think there would be any outlaws here, if I took everything they made!"

"And I wont have to kill anyone?" She stated.

Hosea looked at Izzy and laughed, "we may be outlaws, but we don't go around randomly killing people!"

Izzy half smiled, maybe she had misjudged these people.

Dutch smiled at Izzy, "I think, maybe, you should get some rest, We'll introduce you properly to everyone tomorrow."

Dutch helped Izzy, to lay down, and covered her, with the blanket. Izzy closed her eyes, suddenly realising how tired she was. Trying to forget, what she had seen. She dozed off to sleep. But her dreams were plagued with visions, of Ethan and Arthur.

Arthur, walked along the road, not sure what direction he was going in. He had to find another horse. As he walked along, he held his head. The thumping in his head, was getting worse. He screwed his eyes closed, and squeezed his temples. The more the pressure built, the angrier he got. He stopped, and leaned against a tree. He pulled, a bottle of whisky out of his satchel and started to drink. It didn't make him any less angry, but it dulled the throb. Glancing up, he saw a man, riding along the road. He was alone. Arthur, pulled his gun, and without saying anything, shot him in the head. The horse bolted, but after a short distance stopped. He walked up to the horse, and mounted.

It was at that moment, he realised he'd left everything on the saddle of his own horse. He guessed he'd have to risk it, and ride back to Valentine, to retrieve it.

Luckily for Arthur, it was getting dark, so when he arrived, the streets were mostly deserted.

He found his horse where he had left it. It was a decent saddle, so he removed it, and put it on his newly acquired horse. Now he had to decide, where to go. He figured, somewhere a way from Valentine. Then he would make plans. Plans to get his revenge, on all those that had betrayed him.

Dutch, sat at the table, with Hosea.

"So, what should we do about Arthur?" he mumbled.

Hosea, thought for a moment, "He wasn't like this, when we were up in the mountains?"

Dutch shook his head, "No...do you think he's ill, is that why he's acting so peculiarly?"

Hosea nodded. "Its possible," he hesitated, "I think though, we need to move. That way, we can think about trying to help him, before he decides to slaughter us all, in our beds."

Dutch glared at Hosea, "that isn't even funny!"

Hosea sighed, "I wasn't joking, he's angry, and he's dangerous. He's not being logical. We have to put everyone else's safety first, especially Izzy. Once we've done that, I'll think about how we can help Arthur?"

Dutch nodded.

There discussion was suddenly interrupted, by a shrill scream, coming from Dutch's tent.

He ran inside. Izzy was sitting up, her eyes wide in horror, and in a cold sweat.

Dutch wrapped his arm around her. "it was just a bad dream," he said, trying to comfort her.

"I...I keep on seeing Ethan, his face...but no body!" she stuttered.

Dutch removed his boots, waistcoat, and shirt. He laid on the cot, and wrapped his arms around Izzy. Pulling her into his chest. "I've got you now, just close your eyes," he whispered.

He gently stroked her face and hair, until she drifted back to sleep.

Dutch closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body, next to his.

One night, he thought, they would go to bed as lovers, but for now, she just needed him to be there, to protect, and comfort her. Which for now, was enough for him as well.


	12. Clemens Point

Izzy awoke, to find the space in the cot, beside her empty. Once again, Dutch had made her feel safe, when his arms had wrapped around her, and the heat of his body had touched hers.

She thought about how gentle he was. It surprised her a little. Being an outlaw, he could take what he wanted, if he chose to. But he didn't, not like Arthur. She shivered, at the thought of what her life may have been like, if she hadn't been attacked by the wolves. She glanced over at the chest, in the corner of the tent. Remembering the discussion. She could still do what was in her blood, if she chose to. It just meant things would work a little differently. Perhaps even better for her. One thing being with Arthur, had taught her, was how dangerous her chosen life could be. If she had been alone, at Cumberland falls, she would have fallen to her death.

Izzy walked over to the chest, and opened it. It had been neatly sorted, the maps to the left, and her clothes to the right. She picked out some jeans and a shirt to wear. Along with some clean underwear. Her boots, were next to the chest. The only thing left, apart from her underwear, from when she had first entered the camp. She looked around, making sure no one was loitering near the tent, and stripped off her clothes, and quickly got dressed. She was about to close the chest, when something caught her eye. Her fathers gun. For all the use it had done her, she hadn't even been able to pull the trigger.

Izzy picked up the gun, and closed the chest. She opened the tent flap, and walked out. As she did, she almost bumped into the older man, who she had spoken with last night.

Hosea, smiled put his hands up, in mock surrender.

Izzy smiled, and went to hand him the gun.

"Would you take this, Mr.." she asked, but hesitating, when she realised she didn't know his name.

Hosea nodded as he took the gun, "Of course, but how rude of me, we didn't get properly introduced. I'm Hosea, Hosea Matthews. But why are you giving me this gun?"

"Isabella Pickett, but please call me Izzy." She continued, "Thank you Hosea, I can't shoot it. So someone else, may as well make use of it."

Hosea, tilted his head on one side, "can't or won't?" he asked.

Izzy sighed, "when Arthur broke into the house, I had the gun pointed at him, told him to leave, or I would shoot him." She scoffed, "at one point the barrel was poking him in the chest, I still couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. I don't think I would make a very good outlaw!"

Hosea put his arm around Izzy. "Ya know Izzy, I don't think I've ever shot anyone either." he grinned, "but we all have different strengths. Maybe, you should just put this back in your chest, for now. Maybe get one of the boys, to show you how to use it, just for your own protection," he suggested.

Izzy shrugged, "Maybe," she took the gun back, and headed back to the tent, to put it in the Chest.

She was about to exit the tent, for the second time, when she came face to face, with Susan Grimshaw, medical supplies, in her hands.

The older woman smiled, "How about, I take a look at those bites?" she suggested.

Izzy smiled, and headed back into the tent. She sat down on the cot.

"I don't think we were properly introduced, me stitching you up, was hardly an introduction. My name is Susan, Susan Grimshaw. I try and keep this camp ticking over, and stitch people up, when they come in injured," she smiled. "Now lets take a look at you."

Izzy unbuttoned her shirt, and slipped it off her shoulder.

Susan, removed the bandage, and looked closely at the wound. "This was a wolf?" she asked, curiously.

Izzy frowned, and nodded.

"Good, I'll just put some clean bandages on. Then I'll take a look at your leg."

Susan Grimshaw re-bandaged Izzy's shoulder, then re-bandaged her leg, happy that both wounds were healing well.

As Izzy exited the tent for the third time, she glanced over, where all the horses were. She smiled, as she saw her fathers big black horse, Duke. She walked over and ran her fingers through his mane.

"Duke," she whispered, as he stroked his neck.

"Izzy!"

She turned around to see, Dutch riding in, with another man, who she recognised, from Arthur's tent.

"Is that your horse?" Dutch asked, somewhat surprised.

Izzy smiled, "he was my fathers, so yes I suppose he is mine now."

Dutch nodded. He didn't really think she needed to know, that this was the horse that Ethan, had ridden in on.

Dutch glanced at Charles, then back at Izzy.

"Izzy, this is Charles. Charles, Izzy." Dutch said, making the introductions.

Charles smiled, "I think we met under slightly difficult circumstances, the first time miss."

Izzy smiled, "I have no hard feelings Charles, you did what had to be done."

Dutch frowned, and glanced between Charles and Izzy, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Charles had the unfortunate task, of restraining me, whilst Susan stitched me up," she explained.

Dutch smiled, and put his arm around Izzy. "We should really introduce you to everyone else, but it will probably have to wait, we've found a new site for a camp, I think we need to move, as quickly as we can."

He gently guided her back towards the tents, with Charles, following closely behind.

Arthur had ridden all through the night, when he left Valentine. The throb, in his head had returned with a vengeance, so there would be no point, in trying to sleep.

He had the curious idea, of making Mrs Pickett's cabin, his base of operations. No one would expect that. He'd dump her body in the river. The cabin was far enough out of the way. Then, when the sun had set, he would ride over to the camp, and start whittling the remains of the gang away, until there was no one left to protect her. Then he'd make her suffer.

By the time he'd reached the cabin, it was almost dawn. The pain was almost unbearable. When he walked into the house, the smell, coming from Elizabeth Pickett's dead body, made him gag. The rage, over came him, and he grabbed an axe.

What happened in that blind, pain induced rage, he didn't know. But he awoke late afternoon. The pain was reduced to a dull throb. There was no sign of Elizabeth Pickett's dead body, but there was a large amount of blood on the floor. The axe, leant against the wall. the blade, smeared with blood.

He walked over to the mirror, and stared at the reflection. He hardly recognised himself. His face was pale and drawn. His eyes were bloodshot. "What the fuck have you done to yourself, Morgan" he asked the reflection.

His reflection stared back at him. "Your a killer, a murderer. You need to kill them all" it said.

Arthur shook his head, he stared back at the mirror. His reflection, stared back at him.

"Fuck, I must be tired," he muttered.

He pulled a bottle of whisky, from his satchel, and drank the whole bottle. He laid on the bed, allowing himself to fall into an alcohol induced slumber.

As soon as Dutch gave the word, the whole camp exploded into a hubbub of activity. Tents being dismantled, Wagons being made ready, and everything else packed in crates.

Izzy, sat on a log, by the main camp fire, watching everyone, packing the camp away.

At one point, Susan Grimshaw, rushed past, to scold someone for not packing something up correctly.

Izzy called out, as Susan rushed past;

"Susan, can I do anything to help?"

Susan Grimshaw, snapped. "You can sit still, I don't want to have to restitch those bites, if I had my way, you'd still be in bed!"

She continued on her way, chastising Tilly, for being to slow.

Izzy sighed, as she did, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Charles, "She is right, of course." he said, smiling.

Izzy smiled back, "I know, but I've never been one, to sit around doing nothing."

Charles picked up a crate, and walked towards one of the wagons, he glanced over his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry, they'll be plenty for you to do, once you've healed!"

It took a surprisingly small amount of time, pack up the camp, and be ready to move to the knew one.

Once the word was given, Izzy walked towards Duke.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dutch called out.

Izzy stopped, and turned around. "Well, I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong, you're in no condition to ride," he scolded, striding over, and placing a firm grip on her shoulder.

He guided her towards the back of one of the wagons.

Dutch took hold of her waist, and lifted her into the back of the wagon.

Izzy rolled her eyes, and sighed "This is ridiculous," she huffed.

Dutch raised his eyebrows, "My camp, my rules. Now do as you're told, and rest." he chided.

Izzy moved towards the front of the wagon and sat down, frowning.

Dutch turned away, and headed towards his horse, chuckling to himself.

The convoy of wagons and horses, left Horseshoe overlook, and headed towards the new camp at Clemens point. It was a good spot, overlooking the lake, and set well back from the road.

Setting up the new camp, took slightly longer. The layout of tents, looked pretty similar, with the exception of one. There was no tent for Arthur Morgan. They hadn't left it behind, in the vain hope, that somehow, some way, they might get the old Arthur back. But currently, he was not welcome.

Izzy, despite being told otherwise, jumped out the back of the wagon, without any help. This was a decision, she immediately regretted, as her leg almost gave way beneath her, when a shaft of pain emanated from the bite wound on her leg.

She hissed, but managed to steady herself, by leaning on the back of the wagon, until the wave of pain had passed.

The vain hope, that no-one had seen her stupidity, was vain indeed. As she limped heavily away from the back of the wagon, Javier looked on, shaking his head.

He walked over, "Chica, I think that was a mistake, don't you?" He said, offering his arm.

Izzy gratefully took it, she was barely able to put any weight on her leg.

"Please don't tell Dutch," She begged, "otherwise, I'll be stuck in bed for the next month," she grimaced, an attempt at a smile, which she was unable to pull off.

Dutch walked out from behind his newly erected tent. "Don't tell Dutch what?" he demanded.

He glanced over at Izzy, his annoyance turning to concern. "What did you do?"

Izzy felt her face flush, "nothing, I'll be fine," she huffed.

Dutch scowled, "Javier, bring her into my tent!"

Javier did as he was told, and helped the badly limping Izzy, to sit on the edge of the cot. Followed closely behind, by Dutch.

Dutch sighed, "Lets take a look, see what damage you've done,"

Izzy glanced at Dutch, then at Javier. Realising they had both already seen her, in next to nothing, she started to remove her Jeans.

She winced as the rough material of her trousers, brushed across the bandage.

The nice clean bandage, which had been replaced this morning, now had a large, dark red patch in the centre.

Dutch glared at Izzy, "Now perhaps, you'll learn to do as your told!"

Izzy's face flushed, and she looked at the ground.

Dutch glanced at Javier, "Please can you go and fetch some bandages, and some warm water. Lets hope this doesn't need restitching!"

Izzy swallowed hard, she was hoping it didn't either, remembering how much it had hurt, last time.

Dutch removed the bandages. He looked carefully at the wound. The skin around the bite, had started to bruise, but the stitches had remained, just a little blood, came from the wound

Javier returned with the medical supplies, and put them down on a desk, that had been added, as an addition to Dutch's tent.

Dutch started to bathe, Izzy's wound, not particularly gently, if truth be told. She winced, each time the cloth touched the wound.

"Maybe, next time, you'll do as your told," Dutch chided, as he started to re-bandage her leg.

"I'd intended that desk, to be used for your maps! Now it's being used for medical supplies, because of your stupidity!" He scolded.

Izzy looked over at the desk, now feeling even more guilty, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Dutch finished bandaging, and grabbed her chin, between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it gently so Izzy had to look at him. "Just listen to me in future!"

Izzy half smiled, as he released his grip.

Dutch removed her boots and trousers.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Your going to rest, now get into bed." Dutch retorted.

Hosea poked his head in the tent, "Dutch, a quick word?" he asked.

Dutch looked at Javier, who was still standing in the corner of the tent.

"Keep an eye on her, if she tries to get out of bed, you have my permission, to tie her to it!" he glanced at Izzy and smirked, "Don't think I'm joking, young lady!"

Dutch followed Hosea, out of the tent.

"I have to leave, for a couple of days?" He said, looking serious.

"What's going on, Hosea," Dutch asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm going to talk to someone, about Arthur." He stated.

Dutch hummed, "Then I'm coming with you, they can cope without us for a couple of days."

Dutch poked his head back in the tent, "Javier, myself and Hosea, will be gone for a couple of days. Keep an eye on Izzy for me, and don't let her do anything stupid!"

Javier nodded, as Dutch left his tent. 

Both men walked towards where their horses were hitched.


	13. The Doctor

Hosea, rode with Dutch southwards. Into the swamps, and beyond. They finally reached their destination, or thereabouts.

Hosea brought his horse to a halt.

Looking ahead, at the city of St. Denis, Dutch frowned.

"What the hell are we doing here, Hosea?" he asked

Hosea sighed, "I don't like cities, any more than you do Dutch, but trust me, this my be our only hope of getting Arthur back. Our Arthur, not the demon that's riding around at the moment!"

Dutch nodded. As much as he loved Arthur, he knew that Hosea's description of Arthur, was at the present moment, more than correct.

Hosea pushed his horse into a walk, and the two men rode on in silence. The only sounds, were the noise of the horses shoes on the cobbles, and the clank of machinery, from the factories, billowing out acrid smoke. Dutch wondered, how any help could be found, in a place like this.

Hosea pulled up his horse, outside a building. Dismounting, he hitched it to an iron post, topped with a horses head.

Dutch glanced around, and did the same.

Hosea, led the way into a building, smarter than some of the others.

On entering, they found it to be just as smart inside, as it was outside. The corridor was panelled in dark wood. To the right, was a small windowed room, where a young woman sat.

"Can I help you gentlemen, do you need to see a doctor?"

Dutch frowned, but Hosea stepped forward. "Is it possible to see, Doctor Nathaniel Matthews?" He asked.

The woman frowned, "Do you have an appointment?"

Hosea shook his head, "No, but I'm sure he'll want to see me, none the less." he stated.

"And who should I say is calling?" She asked, curtly.

"Mr Matthews," he continued, "Mr Hosea Matthews."

The woman nodded, and walked through a door, into another room.

Both men, heard mumbled voices, then one of the doors, in the corridor burst open.

"Hosea," the man called, "Hosea, is it really you?"

A younger man came running out the door, his hair was blonde, and cut short, he was wearing spectacles.

He grabbed Hosea's hand, to shake it, but then wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

Hosea hugged the man back. Then held him away at arms length, looking at him.

"Nathaniel, its good to see you. It's been too long."

The young man, Nathaniel, nodded. "When you left, well, I didn't think I'd see you again."

Hosea nodded, he glanced at Nathaniel, and then at Dutch.

"Nathaniel, I'd like to introduce you to my very good friend, Dutch Van Der Linde. Dutch, I'd like you to meet my brother, Doctor Nathaniel Matthews."

Dutch, stared at Hosea, then at Nathaniel, and extended his hand.

Nathaniel, hesitated, then shook Dutch's hand.

He looked at Hosea, "I'd heard some rumours, I guess they're true. You both better come into my office."

Nathaniel, looked at the young woman, behind the counter. "Please make sure we're not disturbed, Miss Forrester, not under any circumstances."

The young woman nodded, and Nathaniel, ushered Dutch and Hosea, into his office.

Izzy stared at Javier, "please Javier, I'll go crazy if I have to stay in this cot. I won't leave the tent, I promise."

Javier frowned, "I supposed it won't hurt, but if you do anything stupid, I swear, I'll tie you up, and make you stay put."

"I could do with something to eat, as well", She added, as she swung her legs over the side of the cot.

Javier rolled his eyes, "Don't push your luck, Chica!"

Izzy grinned and limped over to the desk.

She ran her fingers along the surface. It felt beautiful, better than her fathers desk.

She leant over, and dug into the chest. She found the map of the five states, and laid it out on the desk. She delved back into the chest, and picked out one of the treasure maps. It was the one, she had been working on before. She was sure the Treasure, was at O'Creagh's run. She put it to one side, and pulled out another, along with the magnifying glass.

Javier walked back in, with a bowl of stew, and a couple of beers.

"Here," he said, handing her the stew, and one of the bottles. "So exactly what is it you do?" He asked curiously.

Izzy grabbed the bowl, and started to eat.

"Well, putting it simply, I compare the treasure map, to the terrain, on the standard map. There are usually, points on the treasure map, which correspond to the terrain on the normal map. Sometimes its easy, sometimes not so much." She smiled.

"And when you think you know where it is?" Javier asked, curiously.

Izzy grinned, "That's the fun bit, and the sometimes dangerous bit. You have to search for it."

"Don't get any ideas, about searching, until you're properly healed, and then you'll probably need one of us to go with you." Javier remarked.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "to make sure I don't take off with the treasure?"

Javier laughed, "No, to make sure you don't get eaten by wolves!"

Hosea, looked around the office. Wood panelled walls, a leather couch, and a bookshelf filled with leather bound books.

"You've done well for yourself, Nathaniel. But then, that's not really a surprise. I've followed you're career with interest." Hosea beamed.

Nathaniel sighed, "Father was disappointed when you left, this should have been you!"

Dutch frowned, "You were supposed to be a doctor, Hosea?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

Nathaniel, interjected, "it was what our father wanted, his eldest to follow in his footsteps. But Hosea, had other ideas."

"You made a far better doctor, than I could have ever dreamt of." Hosea retorted. "Besides, you would have made an awful outlaw."

Both Dutch and Nathaniel frowned. Each for different reasons.

"It's true then, I read some things, but didn't want to believe it." Nathaniel muttered.

Hosea smiled weakly, "yes its all true, I guess father would be even more disappointed now!"

Nathaniel hesitated, "It's good to see you Hosea, but I'm guessing that this isn't just a social call."

Hosea nodded, "a very good friend of ours. Well, he's more like our son. He's changed, personality wise, but only recently. He's become violent, full of rage. Bad, if you like."

"Isn't that a general description of an outlaw?" Nathaniel scoffed.

Hosea glared at Nathaniel, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, or is that how you see me?"

Nathaniel, shook his head, "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional. I'm assuming that your friend, isn't usually like this."

"None of us are, Doctor Matthews," Dutch added, "Arthur, would never kill for pleasure, or malice. Not even for revenge. But recently, he's been doin' things." He hesitated. "We may be outlaws, but we live by a code. Arthur, had been doing things, that go against our code. Things that the old Arthur, would never have even thought about, let alone done." He added.

Nathaniel nodded, "Has anything happened to...Arthur, recently. A fall, a knock to the head?"

Dutch thought for a moment, "Yes!" he exclaimed, suddenly putting two and two together. "He got into a bar fight, got beat, pretty bad by a big fella, thrown through the saloon window."

Nathaniel nodded again, "your friend, Arthur. He's in serious trouble, and I don't mean with the law."

Dutch, swallowed hard, "what sort of trouble? Is Arthur gonna be ok? Will we ever get the old Arthur back?" Dutch asked, his voice trembling.

Nathaniel, looked at the two men. He could see that they both cared for their friend.

He stood up, and walked to what appeared to be an empty space on the wall. He pulled at a chord, which pulled down a picture of a cross section of a head.

Both men turned to look.

"This, is the brain." He said, pointing to the picture. "Your friend, has taken a serious knock to the head. Its difficult to tell, without seeing him. But, from what you have described, I believe he has damaged his brain, here." He pointed to an area, at the front of the brain.

Nathaniel walked back over to his chair. "His brain will be swelling. That area, controls several functions, including impulse control, judgement and social behaviour. All the things you've noticed, that have changed."

"Nathaniel, I know this is your area of expertise, if anyone can help Arthur, it's you." Hosea stated, his voice trembling. "He's like a son to us, he's been with us since he was fifteen."

Nathaniel nodded, "I've researched injuries like this. I've come up with several theories, written some papers. The only thing I haven't been able to do, is put my theories to the test, with a live subject. If they work, your friend, well you'll get him back. If not, he'll die. If he goes untreated, he'll eventually die anyway."

Dutch glanced between Nathaniel and Hosea. "We don't really have a choice then, we have to find Arthur, and bring him here.

When Arthur awoke, he was surprised to find it dark. He shouldn't have really been that surprised. Days, hours, they all seemed to melt into each other these days. If someone had asked what day it was, he wouldn't have known. He didn't eat much these days either. Just slept, when the pain in his head got too much, helped by whatever alcohol came to hand. He walked out the cabin, and whistled for his horse. Time to head over to Horseshoe Overlook. Time for revenge, he grinned to himself.

He mounted, and straight away pushed the horse, at a cruelly fast pace. Like one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, he was death.

When he arrived at the broken tree, which caused an arch, he jumped off his horse, and drew his knife.

He was surprised to see no guard. But thought nothing of it, as he headed further along the path.

When he reached the clearing, he bellowed with rage, seeing the blackened grass, where the fire had been, and some empty crates, scattered and broken.

The scream, was half animal, half human. He threw his knife in rage, at the nearest tree. As it stuck in the tree, the knife vibrated, with a low thrum, until it was finally still. Whether it was the vibration, and the noise it made, or the rage within him, he didn't know, but the pain in his skull returned with a vengeance. Arthur, held the sides of his head, pressing hard, as the pain enveloped his skull. Dropping to his knees, he waited for the pain to subside, until it was bearable.

Panting heavily, he turned, and walked away from the abandoned camp. As he did, he thought about where he would head to next. Idea's flashed through his traumatized brain, as he decided to head towards O'Creagh's run. The location of the other treasure map, that Izzy had mentioned days before. He had nothing else to-do. He would wait.


	14. Hunting

It was late, when Hosea and Dutch, finally left the Doctors in St. Denis. They decided to find a hotel, and stop over for the night.

Dutch had wanted to get back, to make a start on trying to find Arthur. But he knew better than to travel through the swamps at night. Hosea, was secretly pleased. Spending the night, in a proper bed, was his idea of heaven. He wasn't getting any younger, and sometimes, sleeping in a tent, or on a bedroll, didn't suit his old aching bones.

Before heading to bed, they got a hot meal in the Saloon.

"Maybe Pearson should come here, and get a few cooking tips," Dutch scoffed, as he tucked into a steak.

Hosea laughed, "I'm sure he does his best."

Dutch looked at his old friend, "what other secrets have you got, Hosea. You never told me you had a brother, or that your father was a doctor."

Hosea shrugged, "never really came up in conversation. Wouldn't have made any difference, I made my choices, a long time ago."

Dutch laughed, "very true, as did I," he hesitated, "any regrets?"

Hosea shook his head, "No, none. I like to think that we made a difference, saved a few souls along the way."

Dutch nodded, "with a bit of luck, we have one more to save."

He raised his glass, and Hosea did the same. They clinked together, each of them hoping for a good outcome.

During the afternoon, Javier had left Izzy, to her maps. As was usually the case, she became so engrossed in what she was doing, that she lost all track of time.

Only did she realise, when the light started to dim. Looking around the tent, she searched for a lantern, or something to light the maps on the desk.

Finding nothing, she limped over to the tent flap, and poked her head outside.

"What did we agree?" Javier scolded, as he saw Izzy, looking out the tent.

Izzy sighed, "I need some light, so I can carry on studying!"

Javier grinned, and shook his head, "I don't think so, you can go to bed."

"Oh come on, Javier," she pleaded. "It's in everyone's interest if I decipher these maps, and find the treasure."

Javier sniggered, "but not if you make yourself ill, if you don't do as I say, remember I have Dutch's permission to tie you up!"

Izzy stared at him, "you wouldn't..."

Javier, raised his eyebrows, "You want to try me, chica?" He threatened.

Izzy put her hands up in mock surrender, "Ok, I give in."

"Sweet dreams, princess," Javier, cooed

Izzy froze, all the colour left her face.

Javier stared, "Izzy, what's the matter?"

"I...Sorry...Its just, Arthur used to call me that," she stuttered.

Javier walked over, and gently put a hand on Izzy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Izzy sighed, "its ok, Javier, you weren't to know. I'll just go to bed now."

"Don't worry Izzy, I'll stay outside tonight, keep any demons away," Javier stated, smiling.

Izzy smiled back, and went inside the tent. She felt a little sick. Strange how one little word, could upset her so much. She wished, Dutch was here, he always made her feel safe. She undressed, and looked across at the chair. One of his shirts lay there, he'd probably forgotten to give it to Susan to wash. She picked it up, and held it up to her nose. It smelt of him. She quickly put it on, and climbed into the cot. She closed her eyes, as sleep gently took her.

By the time Arthur, was nearing O'Creagh's run, dawn was beginning to break. For once, he allowed his horse, to take a more leisurely pace. Not because he felt the horse needed it, more because he knew that this would be a waiting game. He didn't even know, if Izzy would come here, but the look on her face, when they had been hunting treasure before. He felt it was almost an addiction for her. She would come here eventually, and when she did.

As he ambled up the road, he heard a noise.

"Hey...you there, can you help?"

Arthur, rode towards the noise. He looked at the man propped against the rock.

"My horse got spooked, and run off, if you find him, could you bring him back. It's just he's still got my leg." the old man pointed towards the lake, "He went that way."

Arthur dismounted, "Sure," he smirked, "I'll help ya."

He drew his pistol, and shot the old man between the eyes. "Could do with a new horse." He smirked.

He walked towards the lake, and saw a Cremello Dutch Warmblood.

"Now that's a nice horse," he said to himself.

He slowly walked over, calming the horse as he approached. Once he'd grabbed hold of the reins, he grabbed the false leg, and threw it into the lake. He quickly mounted the horse, after a couple of bucks, and rears the horse settled.

He rode the horse back to where he'd left his own, and quickly swapped the saddle over. Leaving his old horse, next to the dead body, of the old man, he continued on his way.

As he rode around the lake, he spotted a cabin. Arthur figured, that this would be a good a place as any, to wait. He hitched the new horse, outside. With a firm kick, he broke open the door. The cabin was empty. Maybe this was the home of the one legged man. Well, he wouldn't be needing it any more, and it gave him a good view of the lake. Now he just had to wait.

Izzy opened her eyes, it was well past dawn. She had slept peacefully. No nightmares. She lifted the bottom of Dutch's shirt to her nose. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, smiling.

"Wearing my clothes now, are you." Dutch grinned, as he leant against the wooden upright of his tent.

Izzy gasped, "when did you get back! Do you want it back?" she swung her legs over the side of the cot.

"Just now." he smirked, "as much as I adore your beautiful body, you should perhaps keep it."

Izzy felt her face flush.

He walked over and sat next to Izzy on the cot, "I heard there was a little incident...with Javier, are you ok?"

Izzy trembled, "I... It's just...Arthur used to..." she stuttered.

Dutch stroked Izzy's cheek, before cupping it in his hand, and gently turning her face towards him.

"Even in his current state of mind, he's able to see something beautiful, that's all. You're very precious Izzy, well you are to me. It's just a name, but if it makes you happy, I'll ask people not to use it."

Before she could answer, Dutch's lips were pressing against hers. She kissed him back, hungrily and put her hand on his chest. How is it, that she could have missed him so much, he hadn't even been gone for a day.

Dutch gently slid his other hand, up the shirt she was wearing, gently stroking her back. Savouring the touch of her velvet skin. She trembled, but this time, it wasn't from a fearful memory, this time it was her body, responding to Dutch's gentle caresses. She felt aroused. She pulled away from his kiss.

"Please, I..." she stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Dutch smiled, as he removed his hand from under her shirt. He gently placed it on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You've always been a good girl, haven't you?" he smirked.

Izzy swallowed hard. She felt her face flushing. "I'm sorry, I missed you, but..."

Dutch took Izzy's hands, and gently kissed them. "I told you, that you were precious. I would never force my attention, before it was wanted. I only hope, when the time comes, that it's me that you choose."

He stood up, and walked to the door.

"Dutch?" she looked at him. "Thank you."

He smiled gently, and walked from the tent.

Dutch walked across to where Hosea was sitting.

"Everything ok?" the older man, asked.

Dutch nodded, "We need to think about how we're gonna find Arthur!"

Hosea, glanced at Dutch's tent, then at Dutch, and hummed.

"I don't suppose you'd be too keen to use Izzy as bait?" he asked.

Dutch's face darkened, "Most definitely not!" He thought for a moment. "I'm gonna have a word with Charles, he's the best tracker we have. Lets see if he can track him!"

Dutch walked over to the fire, where Charles and Javier were sitting.

"Gentlemen!" He boomed.

They both looked up, and waited, for what was to come next.

"Charles, I need you to do something for me, if you can?" Dutch said. It was more of a statement, than a question.

Charles stood up, "What do you need Dutch?"

Dutch pulled a cigar, from his pocket, and lit it. Puffing blue smoke in the air.

"I need you to find Arthur, you're the only one with the skill to do it."

Charles frowned, "and when I find him?" He asked, worried about what he was expected to do, when he found him. Arthur, was his friend. Even though he had turned rogue.

"Don't worry Charles, when you find him, I want you to subdue him, and bring him back. He's very ill. We need to get him to a doctor. If we don't, it's likely he'll die." Dutch explained.

Charles nodded, and headed towards where his horse, Taima, was hitched. The sooner he started, the less likely, the trail would go cold.

Izzy, pulled on her jeans and boots. She picked up the treasure map, which was on the table. She was getting antsy.

Once she walked out the tent, she saw Dutch, talking with Charles, and Javier. She strode over, purposefully.

As she approached, Charles walked towards the horses.

"I want to go and collect something." she blurted.

Dutch and Javier, stared at her, and then at the map, she was waving.

Dutch smirked, "Maybe, when you're healed a bit more, but I don't..."

"No!" She interrupted, "I can't sit around any more, its driving me crazy."

Javier chuckled, until Dutch cast him a dirty look. Dutch looked at Izzy.

"Arthur is still out there, I won't let you go swanning off on your own." He stated.

Izzy glanced at Javier, "then let Javier come with me. This treasure," she rattled the map, "is probably worth more than any robbery you could do!"

Javier rolled his eyes, "You don't get wolves in banks though, do you?"

"And the last time I looked, wolves didn't fire guns at you," she retorted. "Its an island, with a hollow trunk. I just have to get there. Javier can keep an eye out for any unwanted wild life!" she added, glancing between the two men.

Javier looked at Dutch, who raised his arms in mock surrender.

"Very well, but I want Susan to check your wounds before I agree." he conceded.

Izzy nodded, "I'll go find her. Javier, you better get the horses ready!"

The two men watched as she walked across camp.

"She's a wild one," Javier commented.

Dutch smirked, "I can only hope!"


	15. O'Creagh's Run

Dutch looked at Izzy walking across camp in one direction, and Charles heading in the other.

He was torn. Should he go with Javier, and Izzy or should he go with Charles. He couldn't sit around here, waiting for something to happen.

Javier was more than capable of looking after Izzy. Charles, was a good tracker, and strong. But Arthur was unpredictable. He called out to Charles,

"Wait Charles, I'll come with you!"

Charles was a little surprised, but then thinking about Arthur, and how close, he and Dutch had been, it wasn't that surprising. He just hoped that Dutch would leave him to the tracking, without too much interference.

Izzy strode across camp to find Susan. Finally, she was going to get back to doing what she loved. Next to Arthur, Javier was probably Dutch's best man. Well she hadn't really met everyone yet. But she was sure Javier would do a good job at protecting her from Arthur, on the off chance he found them. All she had to do now was convince Susan, that she was healed up enough to ride out.

Susan, stood by the medical wagon.

Izzy smiled, "could you possibly check my leg and shoulder? I'm hoping to go out today." She asked.

Susan rolled her eyes, "well, I don't think its a good idea, but lets take a look."

Izzy sat down, and slipped her arm out of Dutch's shirt.

Susan frowned, "Is that one of Dutch's shirts, looks like it could do with a wash!"

Izzy flushed, "I'll let you have it, when I come back."

Susan shrugged, and removed the bandages from Izzy's shoulder.

She hummed, "I think those stitches can come out. "She grabbed some tweezers and scissors, and started to remove them. Izzy winced a couple of times.

Susan rolled her eyes, "you put up with a wolf mauling you, but you complain when the stitches come out!" She said, shaking her head.

Izzy stifled a giggled.

Once the stitches were out, she ran her fingers across the wound, "no need for a bandage, now lets take a look at the leg."

Izzy slipped the shirt back on, it felt odd, not having a bandage on, but the shirt felt cool against her shoulder.

She slipped her trousers down. Looking down, the bandage looked clean.

Susan started to remove the bandage. Once it was off she prodded a couple of times, before taking the scissors to the stitches.

"This still needs a bandage," she added. She quickly bandaged the leg, and Izzy pulled up her trousers."

Susan looked at Izzy and shook her head, "Just be careful. I hope you're not going alone!" She remarked.

Izzy smiled, "no, Javier is coming with me." She hesitated, "thank you. For everything."

Susan smiled, then rolled her eyes, "go on, get out of here," she scoffed.

Izzy walked over to the horses, where Javier was waiting.

She smiled, as she mounted her horse, she patted his neck, "I missed you boy," she whispered.

Javier mounted his horse, "so, where are we headed?" He asked.

"O'Creagh's run, if we leave now, we should get there by noon."

Javier nodded, and they headed out.

They bypassed Emerald ranch, and headed into some pretty country. It was all very green and lush, until they reached the lower slopes of the mountains. Izzy was happy that they were still at a low enough altitude, for there to be no snow.

As they headed down a rock strewn path, Izzy saw O'Creagh's run in the distance. The sunlight sparkled on the clear lake, a small cabin, nestled on the edge.

"I reckon I could live somewhere like this," she commented, as they rode down the slope.

Javier grinned, "its nice out this way, but maybe a little too many wolves for you!" he joked.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "you're never gonna let me forget it, are you?"

Javier chuckled. "No, not ever, chica."

Izzy pointed to the middle of the lake, changing the subject quickly. "There, that's the island. The treasure, should be there."

Javier raised an eyebrow, "well I hope you're a good swimmer, "he muttered.

Izzy laughed, "I'd be a bit of a rubbish treasure hunter, if I wasn't," she quipped.

Dutch rode alongside Charles, as they left the camp.

"So where are you going to start, he asked?"

"I think we should go back to the previous camp. The tracks wont be great, but it's the best place to start. If I can't pick anything up from there, then we'll go back to Valentine. We know he was there, because he picked up the poor kid." Charles replied.

Dutch nodded. Wondering how many people, Arthur had killed, to this point.

"Charles?" he questioned, "Did you notice, when Arthur started to change?" Dutch asked. He knew they were quite friendly, and often went hunting together.

Charles hummed, "I think it was after the bar fight, that guy, pummelled him pretty hard, in the face. Getting thrown through the window, can't have helped. He was definitely ok in the mountains, anyway."

Dutch nodded. It seems like the doctor was right. Now they just had to find him.

It took them about an hour, to reach the old camp. Dutch looked around wistfully. This had been a great spot. Such a shame they had to leave.

Charles looked around, touching spots on the ground. Then he walked over to a tree. The knife, which Arthur had thrown, was still stuck in it.

Charles turned to Dutch, "He's been back, after we left." He pointed to the knife.

Dutch looked at the knife, "that's Arthur's, it was a gift from Hosea. Dutch tried to pull it out, but it was stuck fast.

"Here, let me," Charles offered. With some effort, he was able to pull the blade out. He passed it to Dutch.

He sighed, "Hopefully, one day soon, you'll be able to give it back."

Dutch took the knife, "I hope so Charles, I really do." He replied, sadly.

Charles nodded towards the horses, "Lets go, at least I have a trail to follow."

The pair mounted up, and Charles followed the tracks, that Arthur had left behind.

Arthur, looked out the window of the cabin. He'd noticed that there wasn't much activity on the track which ran around the lake. Whenever he saw a rider, or riders on the track, he would take out his binoculars and check. Mostly it had been hunters. Sometimes in pairs, but more often alone.

He saw the two riders in the distance. Looking through his binoculars, he grinned, menacingly.

He'd recognise, Javier's horse, Boaz, anywhere. He also recognised, Izzy's horse. The one he had placed, Ethan's headless corpse on.

He stood up, ready to deal with both of them. Then stopped himself. He could follow them. They would lead him back to the new camp. Then he could deal with them all.

Izzy dismounted, and patted Duke, on the neck. Reaching into her pocket, she found an oatcake.

"Good boy," she whispered, "you've worked hard today."

She looked up at Javier, who was still mounted. He took out a rifle, from the saddle.

"Just ready to protect you, chica," he smiled.

Izzy pointed to the island, "I'll be back before you know it," she said smiling.

"You better be! Dutch will kill me, if anything happens to you today!"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Dutch has more important things to worry about, than me!"

She started to wade into the lake, heading for the island.

Once she was out of her depth, she started to swim. She chuckled to herself. She may not be able to fire a gun, or fight off wolves, but she was a damn good swimmer. As if to prove a point, she made short work of the distance, between the shore and the island. When she got out of the water she waved, to Javier.

As expected, finding the treasure was easy. She found it, wedged between two rocks, at the base of the biggest tree. She tucked it in her satchel, and began the swim back. It took a little more time, due to the additional weight from the treasure. Although she hadn't looked inside yet, she was pretty sure it would be substantial, due to the heaviness of the pouch.

Once she got back to the horses, she opened the pouch. Two gold bars, an emerald, a ruby and a diamond. Also another map, a money clip and various smaller items of jewellery. She showed Javier.

Javier smiled, "seems like you should stick to the swimming, and I'll stick to killing the wolves."

She shoved the pouch back in her bag.

"How about we take a slight detour, lets go back via Valentine, I could really use a bath. Then I'll buy you a drink. Its the least I can do to reward you, for keeping the wolves at bay," she chuckled.

Javier nodded, "sounds like a good idea to me."

Izzy mounted her horse, and they headed towards Valentine.

Arthur watched as Izzy and Javier left the lake. He followed them, keeping a significant distance. Smiling to himself.

Charles, kept tracking. Closely followed by Dutch.

As they left civilisation, and headed up towards the mountains. Dutch frowned, "Are you sure, this is the right way, Charles. Why the hell would he be going up into the mountains?"

Charles, shrugged. "I'm just following the tracks." he replied.

All of a sudden, Charles stopped. He held up his hand. "He left the road!"

Charles jumped off of his horse. Dutch, did the same, following Charles.

They hadn't gone far, when they found the body of the old man.

"Jesus! He shot an old man, with only one leg!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

Charles kept tracking, and headed towards the lake. He looked around, and he turned to Dutch.

"He has a different horse, a warmblood. Should make it easier to track."

Dutch nodded, "where to now?"

"It looks like he headed back to the road, lets see where he went next." he replied.

Charles carried on tracking, and tracked back to the cabin on the lake. There was no horse, so Charles checked the tracks outside, whilst Dutch went inside, to see if there was any sign, that Arthur had been there.

He poked his head out the door. "The coffee pot, is still warm."

Charles nodded. "I think, we're not far behind him."

Dutch walked back to The Count, "c'mon then, lets get a move on!" he added.

Javier and Izzy arrived in Valentine, mid afternoon. They hitched the horses, and walked in.

The proprietor frowned, "Miss Pickett, we haven't seen you around for a while, is everything ok?"

Javier, stiffened slightly, but Izzy just smiled. "I've been travelling with friends, but I could really use a bath," she added.

The hotel owner smiled, "just go through, it should be ready for you."

Javier, sat on a chair, in the hotel reception area, "I'll wait here for you," he said, relaxing and stretching his legs out, in front of him.

Izzy glanced at him, and smiled as she headed towards the bath.

Arthur watched Javier and Izzy enter the hotel. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He couldn't allow that little greaser, to bed his beautiful Izzy. He saw her head down the corridor to the bathroom. He also saw, Javier sit in the chair.

Sneaking round the back of the hotel, he climbed through the window at the end of the corridor.

He hid in the shadows, until he saw a woman, heading towards the bathroom. He'd had women like her, helping him to bathe, many times. Just before, she reached the door, he held a knife to her throat. "Do exactly as I say," he whispered, "and you might live!"

Once inside the bathroom, Izzy looked at the steaming water and smiled. Once she'd undressed, she quickly took off the bandage on her leg. She could always redress it, once she got out.

She gently lowered herself into the steaming bath. She let out a sigh, as the warm water covered her body. Izzy closed her eyes, relaxing in the hot water.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Do you want some help, miss." The woman's voice, asked.

Izzy smiled, she hadn't noticed the tremble in the voice.

"That would be lovely, thank you," she replied.

Izzy still had her eyes closed, when the door creaked open slowly, and then closed.

"Hello Princess," the husky voice said, as the lock on the bathroom door clicked.


	16. Alone

Izzy gasped, and grabbed the sides of the bath. Before she had a chance to stand, Arthur was at her side. He grabbed a handful of hair, and pushed her down.

"You've been a very bad girl," he smirked, as he forced her head under the water.

Izzy thrashed, trying to get free. But it was no use. His grip was too tight, and all her strength was taken up, by trying to hold her breath.

When Arthur, pulled her up by her hair, she quickly gasped for breath.

"Shall we play a little game, Princess. Lets see how long you can hold you're breath for," he smirked, as he plunged her head back under the water. In hindsight, she should have stopped struggling, to save her energy. But her automatic reaction, was to try and surface. Something which was never going to happen, all the while Arthur was holding her under. He was too strong.

Dutch and Charles rode into Valentine, as they rode past the hotel, Dutch stared, open mouthed, seeing Javier, sitting in the reception area.

"What the hell is Javier doing in a hotel, and where the fuck is Izzy," he exclaimed Angrily.

He pulled up his horse and jumped off, and threw open the doors of the hotel.

Charles quickly followed him.

Dutch grabbed hold of Javier, "what the hell are you doing here, and where is Izzy."

Javier, shocked to see Dutch, quickly explained. "she wanted a bath, she's in there now! What are you doing here, I thought you were looking for Arthur?"

Dutch let Javier go, "He's here, in Valentine. Charles tracked him."

"Do you know..." Javier, started to ask. But there discussion was interrupted.

A young woman appeared from the corridor leading to the bathroom, her face as white as a sheet.

"A man...H...he forced me to let him in the bathroom," she stuttered, "h...he has a knife!"

Charles and Javier, ran down the corridor, to the bathroom. Closely followed by Dutch.

Charles tried the door. Finding it locked, he stepped back, and gave it a hefty kick with his boot.

The wood, of the door frame splintered, as the lock broke away. Charles ran in, to see Arthur, with his hand gripping Izzy's hair. Submerging her in the bathwater.

Dutch yelled, in a panicked voice. "Don't hit him in the face or head!"

Charles, rolled his eyes, as he kicked Arthur, in the back of the knees. Causing his legs to buckle, underneath him. Charles then kneed him in the back.

Arthur, grunted in pain, letting go of Izzy's hair. Charles, pushed him forward and hog tied him.

Javier, quickly ran to the bath, and pulled Izzy, out of the water. He pulled her out of the bath, and wrapped her in a towel, as she gasped for air.

Dutch stared, at the scene before him. Torn as to who to go to. He ran over to Arthur.

Izzy, looked across at Dutch, who was helping Charles with Arthur. She stared at him, as tears started to well up in her eyes. Soon, her sadness, turned to anger.

"You bastard!" She screamed at him, "You used me for bait. You knew he would come after me!"

Dutch stared at Izzy, "It's not like that."

He looked at Javier, "take her back to camp, I'll come back once we've taken Arthur to the doctor, in St. Denis. Let Hosea know, he'll want to be there."

Izzy looked at Javier, then looked back at Dutch, "like hell I will," She screamed. "Get out, all of you. I never want to see any of you again!"

Dutch blinked slowly, and sighed. "Izzy, be reasonable. We can talk about this."

"I said, get out!" she screamed.

Charles carried Arthur, out of the bathroom. Javier followed him, as Dutch brought up the rear. When he reached the door, he turned to look at Izzy. "Where will you go?" he asked, sadness laced his voice.

"None of your god damn business," she shoved him out the door, and slammed it shut.

Izzy, sat on the floor of the bathroom, her back against the door, and sobbed.

Charles stowed Arthur, on the back of his horse, and mounted up. Javier looked over at Dutch,

"You go with Charles, I'll let Hosea know, so he can join you."

Dutch nodded. How the hell had that happened. Now he might lose both his son, and the woman he'd fallen in love with.

Dutch rode ahead to St. Denis, as fast as The Count would go. Charles, on the slower horse, and weighed down with Arthur, who was struggling, travelled at a slower speed. It meant that Nathaniel, could be alerted, to expect Arthur.

The sooner, he could operate the better.

Javier, rode full pelt back to the camp, so that he could let Hosea know. He would want to be at the doctors too. Dutch and Hosea, were both like fathers to Arthur. What ever happened, they would want to be with him.

When Javier, arrived back at camp, everyone was surprised to see him come back alone.

He rushed over to Hosea.

"They have Arthur," he exclaimed, a little out of breath. "Dutch has ridden ahead, to the doctor, in St. Denis. Charles has Arthur, on the back of his horse, tied up. Dutch said, you should head over there as quickly as possible. If all goes well, he thinks they may operate tonight."

Hosea, immediately walked to his horse. He looked back at Javier. "What about Izzy?"

Javier shook his head, "Arthur, tried to drown her in a bath. She's OK. But..."

Hosea stopped, "But what? Javier?"

Javier sighed, "She thinks that Dutch used her as bait. He didn't of course, but she was really angry. I don't think she's coming back!"

Hosea shook his head, "I'll talk to Dutch, maybe she just needs some time. We still have all her stuff here!"

Hosea mounted his horse, and headed off to St. Denis. What a mess, he thought.

Izzy sat on the bathroom floor, her head in her hands. She thought Dutch cared for her, the same way she cared for him, loved him, even. Now, she had nothing, and she was alone. How could she have been so stupid. It was obvious to her now, he just wanted her because she could hunt down treasure. She thought about Arthur. At least he had been honest, even if it was in a violent way. He never pretended that he cared, for anything other than her skill as a treasure hunter.

She stood up, her eyes still red from crying. She splashed some of the water from the bath on her face, then quickly dressed. She sighed, she wished she'd given Susan this shirt now, all she could smell was Dutch, and all the bittersweet memories that went with it.

She left the bathroom. The hotel owner, was still in shock. He just stared as she walked past, out the door into the street.

Duke was still hitched, she rummaged through the saddlebags. The treasure that she'd picked up was still there. She needed to buy some new clothes, and a gun. If she was going to make it alone, she only had herself to rely on. Maybe now, that she knew that no one could really be trusted, she wouldn't find it hard to shoot the next bastard that tried to cross her.

Izzy walked across to the general store. She picked out some clothes, and bought some food.

"I hate to bring this up Miss Pickett, but your mothers tab..." Seth Foster mumbled.

Izzy smiled, "Its ok Mr Foster, how much is it?"

"Twenty five dollars," he replied, hopefully.

She handed him the money for the items she had just bought, plus the twenty five dollars.

"There," she smiled, "that should cover it."

He quickly put the money in the register, "Thank you Miss Pickett, have a good day. See you soon."

She smiled, "I doubt it," she replied, as she headed for the door.

Her first stop after getting supplies, was home. The door was still hanging off the hinges. She quickly hitched Duke outside. She wasn't gonna stay. Just in case Dutch decided to come and find her. She knew, that the gang knew this is where she lived. She went into her fathers office. It was pretty smashed up. She sighed, as she cleared the debris, from the back of the room. She pushed on a loose floorboard. Underneath was a lockbox. She smiled. Guess those outlaws weren't that clever.

She put the money in her pocket. About two hundred dollars, her father had kept for emergencies. She guessed this was kind of an emergency.

Izzy walked back into the main room, and grabbed what was left of the food in the cupboards.

She sighed sadly, as she looked around. This was probably the last time she would see this place. Funny what hands life dealt you. Still at least she was alive, which was more than poor Ethan.

She walked out the door, and put the supplies into the saddlebag. She patted Duke on the neck.

"Just you and me now boy," she sighed.

The big horse, turned his head towards her and nudged her. She laughed, and found an oatcake, in her satchel.

"Here ya go," she whispered, as she fed the horse, his favourite treat. She unhitched him, from the fence, and mounted. Turning on to the muddy track, she headed out of Valentine, to who knew where.


	17. Surgery

The Count's hooves clattered along the cobbles of St. Denis. People jumped out of the way, this way and that. Dutch refused to slow down, and was cursed by anyone who had the misfortune to get in his way.

Arriving at the doctors office, he jumped off his horse and ran inside.

The receptionist, recognised him immediately, and ushered him through.

He charged into the office, startling Nathaniel.

"We have him, a friend is bringing him in. I rode ahead." Dutch gasped, out of breath.

Nathaniel, poured a glass of water and handed it to Dutch.

"Steady, Mr Van Der Linde. I don't want two patients this evening," he joked. "What about my brother, where is he?"

Dutch sipped the water, slowly regaining his composure. "I sent word to Hosea, he should be with us shortly." he hesitated, "may I ask, what is it you intend to do?"

Nathaniel, took a deep breath. "I'm going to relieve the pressure, on Mr Morgan's brain. To do this I will need to drill a hole in his skull."

Dutch stared at Nathaniel, in disbelief. "Does Hosea know this?" he demanded.

Nathaniel, sighed and nodded. "I told you it was dangerous, but its the only way."

Dutch sighed, "I know you said it was dangerous, I didn't realise..." He hesitated, unable to find the right words.

Nathaniel, put his hand on Dutch's shoulder. "I understand, you didn't realise it would be so...Invasive. If there was any other way, then I would do it. But this is his only chance."

Dutch nodded. "I'm just not sure if..."

Nathaniel interrupted, "No Mr Van Der Linde, you won't need to be present for the procedure. In fact it will be better if neither you, or my brother are." He added.

Hosea arrived, at roughly the same time as Charles. If it hadn't been for the gag, which Charles had applied, halfway through the journey, then likely the whole of St. Denis would have heard Arthur.

Charles carried him into the building, whilst Hosea opened the doors.

Thankfully, the doctor had seen all his patients for the day. Seeing Arthur, being manhandled into the surgery, wouldn't have done a great deal for the doctors clientele.

Charles, put Arthur into the doctors chair, and held him still. The doctor, put a pad, over his nose and mouth. Arthur soon stopped struggling, and seemed to sleep.

"What was that?" Dutch asked.

"Chloroform," Nathaniel replied. "It will keep him asleep, whilst I perform the surgery. Now I suggest you gentlemen wait outside. This won't be pretty."

Hosea, looked at his brother, "I'd like to stay, if I may?" he requested.

Nathaniel shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I must insist that you all wait outside."

Hosea stared at Nathaniel for a few moments, then nodded his head.

The three men left the room. As the door closed behind them, they heard a click, as the door was locked.

Izzy rode out of Valentine, not sure where she was headed. As she rode along the track, she passed several cabins. Many seemed to be deserted. She wondered if she could find an abandoned cabin, and make her home there. She thought about her house. That's exactly what would happen to that, she was sure.

She'd never really noticed before, just how many empty places there were. She'd travelled around a fair bit before. First with her father, then on her own. Never really bothered to notice what was going on around her. Too intent with the final destination. Funny when you didn't have one, how you noticed everything, so much more. Then she thought of O'Creagh's run. The little cabin on the lake. She wondered if that was deserted. She'd mentioned to Javier, how she could see herself living there. If it was deserted, it would be perfect. She pushed Duke on, a little harder. Now she had a purpose, things seemed a little clearer.

Dutch sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he was allowing this man, this doctor, to do this to Arthur.

Hosea tried to comfort him. "This procedure, I've heard its quite common in other countries." he paused, "Its called trepanation."

Dutch glared at Hosea, "I don't give a fuck what its called, He's drilling a hole in Arthur's head! How can you be so calm?" he yelled.

"I'm just as worried as you Dutch. But shouting isn't going to change anything." He hesitated, "Tell me what happened, in Valentine, with Izzy?"

Dutch dragged his fingers through his hair, "there's nothing to tell, she left me. Javier was with her, so I went to Arthur. She flipped. She had some insane idea, that I'd used her as bait. Hell, I didn't even know she was gonna be there. We didn't know that's where Arthur would be, until Charles tracked him!"

"Have you any idea where she went?" Hosea asked.

Dutch shook his head, "I asked her where she was going, she said it was none of my business. Maybe she'll come back for her stuff. Then maybe I can talk to her, I don't know!"

Hosea, came and sat next to Dutch. "I'm sorry, I know you cared for her. I thought she felt the same about you."

Dutch sighed, sadness clouded his eyes, "I did Hosea, and I thought she felt the same. I guess I was wrong."

The sound of a lock clicking, brought both men out of their thoughts, as they stared at the door, as it slowly opened.

Nathaniel stood at the door, his shirt sleeves rolled up, sweat dripping off his brow.

"Its done," he sighed. "He'll need to be sedated, for a few days." He opened the door wide, so that they could see inside.

Dutch and Hosea, slowly stood up, and walked quietly into the surgery. Charles followed them, a few steps behind, to give them some space.

Arthur lay in the chair, he was strapped onto it, with leather straps around his wrists and ankles. His head leant back. His head was shaved, and a small square of gauze padding lay on the front of his head, just above where the hairline, would have been, had his head not been shaved.

"When will you know?" Dutch asked, "If it's worked."

Nathaniel took a deep breath. "when we bring him round, we'll know. You'll know. One of you will have to be here, when we do."

"What about the hole, in his head?" Hosea asked.

Assuming its successful, I've made arrangements for a metal plate. It will cover the hole. If its not successful, then I would suggest that due to his violent nature, you should turn him into the sheriff." Nathaniel replied.

Dutch glared at Nathaniel. "That ain't gonna happen. If it ain't successful, we'll deal with it, quickly."

Nathaniel nodded. "I understand, but I have no reason to think, that it wont be fully successful," he added.

Hosea, glanced between Dutch and Charles. "I'll stay, you should go back. Dutch, you should try and find Izzy. Check her house maybe."

Dutch looked at Arthur. He looked so peaceful. As though he were just having a nap.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. Don't do anything until I get back." he demanded.

Izzy, reached O'Creagh's run, without any incidents. She passed a few people on the way, who waved a good morning, to which she waved back. She hoped that the Cabin was deserted. If not, she would have to camp out somewhere. Not that she hadn't done that before, but the run in with the wolves, had made her a little nervous. Having said that, as long as she had a good fire, she knew that should keep most wild animals at bay.

As she approached the cabin, she noticed, there were no horses hitched, or in the little corralled area by the side of the cabin.

She hitched Duke to one of the posts, and pushed the cabin door. It gently swung open.

She called inside, "Hello, is anyone home."

When she got no reply she walked in, and checked out the interior.

Once she'd found that there was no one home, she took her supplies from her horse, and closed the door, and latched it.

She checked the cupboards. They were fairly well stocked. She wondered if the owners were just out. Hopefully if that was the case, they wouldn't be too angry, at finding her there.

Because of this, she decided to cook some of her own supplies.

There was also a bed in one of the other rooms in the cabin. She decided to wait until nightfall, before getting some rest.

As she sat at the kitchen table, eating. Her thoughts, wandered once again, to Dutch.

Looking down at the shirt she was wearing, she took it off and threw it in the corner. She would never get over him, if she kept smelling his scent.

But it was a comfortable shirt. She would be stupid to throw it away. In the morning she would take it to the lake, and wash it, and with it wash away any thoughts of him, if that was even possible.

As darkness envelopped the cabin, Izzy went and lay on the bed. She was unable to settle, or fall asleep. She grabbed the shirt from the floor, where it had landed. Clutching it to her chest, she laid down on the bed, until she drifted off to sleep.

Dutch and Charles rode back to camp that night. It was well after midnight, when they arrived back.

Several of the gang, were still awake. Waiting to see if there was any news of Arthur, or of Izzy.

Dutch had hoped, that Izzy might have changed her mind, and come 'home'. He soon realised, that this was not going to be the case, so he retired to his tent. He sat there for several minutes, looking at the chest, and the desk. A constant reminder, of what was now missing.

He eventually closed his eyes. It was difficult to sleep. He had got so used to feeling her body next to him. He realised, too late, that it wasn't just him, that had provided comfort to her. But also her, to him.


	18. Arthur

As the light filtered into Dutch's cabin, he swung his legs over the side of the cot, and lit a cigar.

He hadn't slept, he'd just lay there. Thinking about the problems he currently had, and struggling to find a solution. Everything was out of his control, and he didn't like it.

He opened the tent flap. The camp was already a hive of activity. As he walked towards the campfire, he overheard snippets of conversation.

Micah Bell, stood there, with his hands on his hips.

"Well I reckon he should've let the cowpoke, kill the whore. Would have been one less bit of dead weight. Then when the cowpoke's time was up, that would another less thing to worry about," he scoffed.

Javier and John, stared at Micah. Or rather past him, as they saw Dutch, storming towards him.

Dutch grabbed Micah, by the back of his collar, and threw him onto the ground. Normally, Micah wouldn't have gone down, quite so easily, but he was caught off guard.

Dutch drew his pistol, and pointed it at Micah's head.

"If you don't shut your foul mouth, the only dead weight will be you, floatin' down the River. Now get out of my sight, before I blow your fucking brains out!" He growled, his face flushed with anger.

Micah, shocked at the outburst, scuttled backwards, stood up, and rushed away towards the treeline.

Dutch took a deep breath, "can a man not get a cup of coffee around here!" he exclaimed, his voice breaking to a croak.

Abigail, rushed over with a cup.

"Here Dutch, drink this. I'm sure everything will be ok," she comforted.

Dutch sighed, "Thank you, Miss Roberts."

He quickly drank the coffee, then looked over at John.

"I need you to come with me to Valentine, John." he said, as he through the dregs of the coffee in the fire. He dropped the cup, and headed towards where the horses were hitched.

John, quickly followed him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I need you to take me to Izzy's house," he stated.

John nodded, and mounted his horse. Not pressing Dutch for any further information. He felt that his mood was bad enough already, without trying to make it worse.

Dutch was in no mood for idle chitchat, and pushed The Count into a gallop. He really hoped that Izzy was there, and that they could talk things through. As they neared the town, Dutch slowed down, and let John take the lead.

Once they reached the other side of town, John pointed to a house. The door was broken off its hinges, and there were a number of horses, hitched out side.

Dutch recognised the Sheriff, standing outside the house, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Is everything ok, Sheriff." Dutch asked.

"What's it to you Mister?" the Sheriff growled.

Dutch took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check. "I'm looking for Isabella Pickett. Is she ok?"

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Well let me know if you find her, because I'm looking for her too!"

Dutch frowned, "Is she missing?" he asked, trying to sound surprised.

The Sheriff, narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, and why are you looking?"

John cast a warning glance at Dutch.

"My name is Tacitus Kilgore, I'm visiting from up North. Isabella is my niece, on her mothers side."

The Sheriff sighed, "Well I'm real sorry to have to tell you this, Mr Kilgore. But Miss Pickett is wanted for Murder. We believe she killed her Parents, a local boy and a war veteran. She was with another man, we don't know his name, or if they were in it together. There's a bounty of five hundred dollars, dead or alive. We also want to talk to a Mexican man, who she was at the hotel with, yesterday."

Dutch swallowed hard. "Thank you Sheriff, I sure hope its a mistake. If you hear anything, can you leave word at the post office."

The sheriff shrugged, "I don't think it is, but sure, I'll let you know. But if they bring her in alive, she ain't gonna be stayin' that way for long." he added.

Dutch nodded, and he turned his horse around, and he headed back the way they had come, followed by John.

Once they were out of earshot, of the sheriff, John stared at Dutch.

"What are we gonna do, we know she didn't do it!"

Dutch sighed, "I don't know, what d'ya expect me to do, tell the sheriff that it ain't her 'cos Arthur did it!"

John shook his head, "of course not, but we can't let her hang!"

Dutch scowled, "I've no intention of letting her hang. But they've gotta find her first. She's smart, she'll figure out what to do."

"What about if she don't know, that they're looking for her." John retorted.

Dutch's face turned red, with anger, " I don't know John, Alright!" he growled. "I got a lot on my plate right now, I have to make sure Arthur is ok!"

John sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm worried about him too."

They rode in silence for a little while.

"Listen son." Dutch spoke quietly. "I need you to go back, and warn Javier not to go into Valentine. Let him know what happened. Also, ask Herr Strauss, to go into Valentine every day, and check the mail. I need to get back to St. Denis, to check on Arthur."

John hesitated, "Please Dutch, let me come with you. Arthur...I know sometimes we haven't always got along, but he's like my brother...he is my brother."

Dutch glanced at John, seeing the look on his face, he couldn't deny him the request. He didn't know whether Arthur was going to survive. The least he could do, was let John see him.

Dutch nodded. "We'll go back to camp first, and tell Javier, and Herr Strauss. Then we'll both go to St. Denis."

John Nodded. "Thank you Dutch, I really appreciate this."

Dutch true to his word, rode back to camp with John.

He pulled Javier, Charles and Herr Strauss to one side. Telling them all that had occurred in Valentine.

Javier, was visibly shocked. He had got to know Izzy quite well on their trip to O'Creagh's run. How they could possibly think she was capable of murder, he would never know.

Herr Strauss, promised to go into town, each day and check the post.

He asked both Charles and Javier, to keep an eye on the camp, whilst they were gone. Especially to keep an eye on Micah, after that mornings outburst.

"How long will you be gone?" Javier asked.

Dutch shook his head, "I honestly don't know. It will depend on the Doctor, and also whether the treatment has been successful. We'll be back as soon as we can," he added.

John and Dutch mounted up, and headed towards St. Denis. It was going to be a difficult few days, that they knew.

When they arrived in St. Denis, they went straight to the doctors office.

Before they walked in, Dutch put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Just remember, he's probably still gonna be unconcious, and even when he does come around, he may be different."

John frowned, "different how?"

Dutch shook his head, "I don't know, son. Its just what the doctor told me. Just trying to prepare you, just in case..." he added.

John nodded, and they walked into the room.

Arthur lay in the chair. He didn't look a great deal different to when Dutch had left him a couple of days before. Hosea sat next to him. Looking tired, and worried.

"Did you get any sleep, Hosea?" he asked.

Hosea looked up, and shook his head. He looked surprised to see John.

"I wanted to see him," John whispered.

Dutch looked around, as he heard the door open, and Nathaniel walked in.

He went over to Arthur, and lifted, the gauze pad from his head.

It was the first time, any of the men, had seen the wound. If you could call it a wound. There was no blood. Just a perfectly circular hole. Both Dutch and Hosea, where surprised at how clean it was. John, who wasn't aware of what had gone on, in this room, was visably shocked.

"What the hell have you done to him!" he mumbled.

Dutch put his hand on John's shoulder, "Its ok, son. Really it is," he comforted.

Nathaniel took out his stethoscope, and attached the ear pieces, putting the circular end, to Arthur's chest.

He nodded to himself, as he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Gentlemen, If you would like to wait outside. I think, we can bring Arthur round, in a few minutes. Before we do, I need to close this hole." he smiled, and opened the box.

Dutch stared at the contents. "That's going to replace the missing bone?" he asked.

Nathaniel nodded. "The swelling had gone down sufficiently, It will be easier for Arthur, if I fit this now." He added.

The three men, left the room.

John looked slightly pale.

"Are you ok, John?" Hosea asked.

John nodded, "not sure what I was expecting, It wasn't that!"

"He's gonna be fine, John. I'm sure of it," Dutch said, convincingly.

"I god damn hope so!" John replied, looking back towards the door.

They didn't have to wait long for the door to open. Nathaniel beckoned the three men, back into the room.

Arthur, was still unconscious. The hole in his head, now replaced, my a metal cover. Hosea, took a closer look, at Arthur's skull.

"What is it made of?" he asked, glancing at his brother.

"Silver," he replied, smiling. "I had it made specially. Its a perfect fit, for the bone which was removed."

Nathaniel hesitated, "are you gentlemen ready?"

Dutch nodded, "lets get on with it, we need to know, if your as good as Hosea thinks you are."

Nathaniel, pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, and took off the lid. He put the bottle, under Arthur's nose for a few seconds, until he started to stir.

Arthur opened his eyes. He immediately started to pull at the leather straps which held him to the seat.

"Please try and remain calm, Mr Morgan." Nathaniel commanded.

Arthur stared at the Doctor. "Calm!" He shouted, "would you be calm, if you were strapped to a god-damn chair!"

Dutch walked over, "Arthur, son. You've been ill."

Arthur stared at Dutch, "Dutch, what the hell is goin' on?"

"The doctor here, needs to ask you some questions."

Arthur sighed, "ok, then will he unstrap me from this god-damn chair?"

Dutch nodded.

Nathaniel, stood in front of Arthur. "Mr Morgan, can you see me ok? No blurred vision?"

Arthur sighed, "of course I can god-damn see ya! Will someone please tell me, what the hell is goin' on!"

"Mr Morgan, Arthur. What is the last thing you remember, before waking up here?"

Arthur, furrowed his brow, then squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them again.

"I was in Valentine, having a drink, with Charles, and Javier." He rolled his eyes, "Then there was a fight, some big guy, threw me outta the window." He sighed, then smirked, "guess I lost the fight."

"How do you feel, Arthur. Its ok for me to call you Arthur?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sure," Arthur replied, "I got a bit of a headache," he added.

"Well doc?" Dutch asked, "what do you think."

Nathaniel smiled. "I think Arthur Morgan, you are a very lucky man." He leant over and released the straps from Arthur's wrists and ankles.

"I'd like to see you in the morning. For now, just go to bed, and rest." Nathaniel added.

"What happened to me? How long have I been her for?" Arthur asked frowning.

Nathaniel took a deep breath, "I need to show you something, Mr Morgan. I don't want you to be alarmed."

He handed Arthur a mirror.

Dutch put his hand on Arthur's arm. "We'll explain everything, son. It might be a bit of a shock."

Arthur, tentatively picked up the mirror, and looked.

"What the fuck! what happened to me?" he screeched.

"Arthur, son. Just try and stay calm. I'll take you back to the hotel, and explain everything." Dutch stated.

Arthur stood up, and staggered. He felt light headed, and dizzy. Dutch caught hold of his arm, and steadied him.

"You've been real sick, son. But you're gonna be ok. You have Nathaniel to thank for that. He's Hosea's brother."

Arthur stared at Nathaniel, wide eyed. He then looked at Hosea. "I never knew you had a brother!" he exclaimed.

Dutch laughed, "none of us did. Just glad he was a doctor, and not a train driver."

Arthur frowned at Dutch, and shook his head.

"Thank you Nathaniel. We owe you so much." Dutch gushed.

Nathaniel smiled, "You have helped me, more than you know. Just promise me you'll look after Hosea."

Hosea rolled his eyes, "It usually me that has to do the looking after, keeping these reprobates in check," he chuckled.

The four men left the doctors. John helped Arthur onto the back of his horse,

"You gonna be ok Arthur?" he asked. He couldnt take his eyes off the metal plate, on Arthur's now shaved head.

Arthur shrugged, "I guess." he paused, "if you stop keep staring at me!"

John looked away, "sorry," he mumbled. "It's gonna take a bit of getting used to, is all."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "ya think!" he exclaimed.

They took a leisurely ride to the hotel. It was going to be a long night, whilst they explained to Arthur, what he had done, since the bar fight, in Valentine.


	19. A Hanging

Izzy woke up as sunlight filtered through the windows of the cabin. She hadn't been able to bring herself to wash the scent out of Dutch's shirt. In fact, she had taken to wearing it. Each day his scent faded just a little bit more. Some days she would just sit in the cabin, on the floor leaning against the wall, smelling the shirt and thinking what might have been. Other days she would tell herself not to be so stupid. She would sit out on the jetty, on the edge of the lake, and fish. She'd found a fishing pole in the cabin. She wasn't the greatest at fishing, but had caught some small fish, enough to cook for herself.

She had been slightly surprised, when no one had returned to the cabin. Especially since it was so well stocked with food. But it was pretty much out in the wilds, so it wasn't really a surprise.

She had only been there a day, when her treasure hunter instinct kicked in. Or maybe it was her fathers words, which still echoed in her ears, "keep your wits about you."

She still had the treasure, that she had recovered from the little island. She decided to hide it. She found an old sack, and tied it under the jetty, so that it was just above the water. That way, if she had to travel, which she was sure she would do at some point, it would be safe. Especially if someone else decided to squat in the cabin, when she was away.

Izzy got up, and made herself some coffee. She would need to decide on a plan of action. She couldn't sit around here day after day. She needed to buy a map, so she could get to work on the treasure map she had found. It was the only one she had now. She should also think about visiting a fence, to get some money for the treasure she had collected. She still had a fair bit of cash, so that wasn't a priority.

Izzy was woken from her day dream, by a loud bang at the door.

"Isabella Pickett. You better get out here now!"

Izzy went to the door.

"Who's there?" she asked, nervously.

"We're here on behalf of the Valentine Sheriff." The man yelled.

Izzy opened the door, a crack.

As soon as she did this, the door was pulled out of her hands, and yanked open.

The man on the other side of the door, pointed his revolver, in her face.

"raise your hands, you can either come quietly, or I'll shoot you where you stand," he growled.

Izzy swallowed hard, and raised her hands. "What do you want, I don't understand?" she gasped.

The man grabbed Izzy by the shirt, and threw her onto the ground. Pinning her there with his foot, he holstered his gun, and started to tie her hands behind her back.

"I'm taking you in for murder," he snarled.

"Murder! I haven't killed anyone!" She exclaimed.

"You would say that," he laughed, humourlessly. He picked her up by the shirt, so that she was standing. Drawing his revolver, he smashed the butt, into her jaw. Knocking her senseless.

He quickly tied her ankles together, and stowed her on his horse.

"Easiest bounty, I've ever collected," He chuckled, and mounted up.

Arthur woke, as the sunlight shone through the curtains of the St. Denis hotel room. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in a bed. Although, from what Dutch had told him last night, it seems he couldn't remember much at all. He glanced over to the other side of the room, Dutch was sitting in the chair, just looking at him.

"Did you stay there all night?" he asked.

Dutch smiled, and nodded. "I thought I was gonna lose you, Arthur." he whispered.

"Or are you afraid I might go crazy again." Arthur sighed. "Are you sure you made the right choice, between me and the girl. Sounds like I ruined her life." he added, sadness clouding his face.

"No son. I couldn't let you die." he replied.

Arthur shook his head, "she might die now, because of me. If they think she murdered all those people, when it was me. If they catch her and hang her. How will I ever live with that. Bad enough I killed all those people."

Dutch stood up, "I ain't gonna let that happen." He walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge of it.

"And I wont let you keep blaming yourself for what happened, either. So lets talk no more about it." he demanded.

Arthur nodded, "guess we better go see the doctor, let him check me over."

"I'll meet you downstairs." Dutch said, as he walked to the door.

Arthur was a bit steadier on his feet today, and managed to climb onto the back of John's horse, without any help. He'd managed to put his hat on at such an angle, so that the metal patch, wasn't so noticeable. John had stopped staring at it now, but he didn't think that the denizens of St. Denis, would find it so easy.

When they arrived at the doctors office, he walked in. The doctor was somewhat surprised, to see how calm and relaxed Arthur was.

Arthur smiled, and extended his hand. He shook the doctors hand, "I think I owe you a debt of gratitude." he said.

Nathaniel smiled. "You were the first person to have this done. You have no idea what good you have done, by letting me do this."

Arthur took a deep breath, "Its never gonna make up for all the bad things I did, but I guess its a start."

Nathaniel, pointed at his head, "Any pain, headaches?"

Arthur shook his head, "No. Guess it may take a while for people to get used to seeing it," he replied, as he gently touched the plate.

"With a bit of luck, the hair will grow around it, and hide it a little," Nathaniel continued, "I think, you can go home, where ever home is!"

Arthur laughed, "not even I know that."

Dutch interrupted, "we better get going. If you ever need anything Nathaniel, send a letter to Tacitus Kilgore. It will reach us, one way or another."

"Thank you, Mr Van Der Linde. I hope I never have to, but the sentiment is appreciated, none the less."

John, Dutch and Arthur, left the doctors office. Leaving Hosea to say his goodbyes to his brother.

After several minutes he joined them outside.

They all mounted up, and headed out of St. Denis.

Izzy opened her eyes, everything was a blur. Her face hurt like hell. She squeezed her eyes closed, and reopened them. Allowing them to focus. She was in a jail cell.

At least she wasn't tied up. But that was small consolation.

She sat up, and looked out to see Sheriff Malloy, sitting at his desk.

She stood up, her head spun, for a few seconds.

"Sheriff, there's been some sort of a mistake." she pleaded, as she wrapped her hands around the bars of the jail cell.

The Sheriff looked over at Izzy. "No mistake, Miss Pickett. You were seen with that Outlaw, and that Mexican. But taking over the murdered man's cabin, well that was just foolish."

"Murdered!" She exclaimed, "I thought it was just abandoned. I never killed anyone."

"Your parents were good people. You're a cold blooded killer, walking around like nothing happened. And poor Ethan. You played that boy like a fiddle." He snarled.

"Please! You gotta believe me. I haven't killed anyone. I was kidnapped. Then I got attacked by wolves."

The sheriff laughed, "I guess being the daughter of a treasure hunter, I might have guessed you could tell a good story." He sighed, "I feel sorry for your family, that came visiting. Now all their gonna see is you hang."

"Hang! I haven't done anything wrong!" she cried.

Sheriff Malloy, glared at Izzy. "Now I suggest you shut the fuck up, unless you want another bruise on your cheek, to match the other one!" he threatened.

Izzy felt her cheek, where the bounty hunter had hit her. She walked over to the bed and sat down, holding her head in her hands. This was it. She was gonna die.

Leopold Strauss, stepped off the train. He felt that this was getting rather tiresome. Everyday, he'd made the same journey. It was quicker to go to Rhodes, then catch the train to Valentine. Rather than ride. He didn't particularly like riding anyway. The tiresome part, was that the same thing happened everyday. He'd check for post, there would be none, so he'd make the same journey back home. A complete waste of time. When he could be doing something far more constructive.

But he had promised Dutch, that he would do this, so do it, he must.

He walked to the counter and sighed. "Any mail for Tacitus Kilgore?" He asked.

"Oh yes," the clerk said, "it was dropped off this morning. Marked urgent."

he handed him the envelope.

Leopold Strauss, opened the envelope. He read it in disbelief.

"When is the next train to Rhodes?" He asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Should be one along in about twenty minutes." The clerk replied.

Strauss looked at his pocket watch. He could only hope, he made it back in time.

As soon as the train arrived in Rhodes, he ran to his horse, which was still hitched at the station.

He rode as fast as he dared, back to the camp, at Clemens point. He ran over to Charles, who was talking to Javier.

"Gentlemen, quickly. The Sheriff has Miss Pickett. They are going to hang her for murder this afternoon."

He passed the letter to Charles, who quickly read it, and passed it to Javier.

"I'm going to get her!" Javier exclaimed.

Charles put his hand on Javier's shoulder. "You can't, they're looking for you as well. Dutch told you not to go into Valentine."

Javier shook his head, "Dutch isn't here, I'm the best shot. We can't let her hang. Dutch would never forgive us, and besides she's innocent. All the people she's accused of murdering, were killed by Arthur!"

Javier, shrugged away, from Charles grip, and ran over to his horse. He pushed it straight into a gallop, not slowing down for anything.

The four outlaws rode back to camp at a relatively steady pace. Mostly because Arthur was riding as a passenger, and the extra weight would have tired the horse anyway. By the time they reached the camp, it was mid-afternoon. As they rode in, Bill who was on guard duty, stared at Arthur, as he rode by.

"It's ok Bill," Dutch commented, "he's back to normal."

Bill rolled his eyes, "You better go see Charles, something's happened."

Dutch frowned. Quickly dismounting, he left Hosea and John, to help Arthur.

He rushed over to Charles, who was talking to Strauss.

"What's going on Charles, Bill said something has happened. Where's Javier?"

Charles took a deep breath. "The Sheriff arrested Izzy, for Murder. She's due to be hanged this afternoon. I tried to talk him out of it, but he's gone to Valentine."

Dutch, dragged his fingers through his hair, then scratched the back of his neck.

Strauss looked at him. "Javier is probably her only hope now. She was due to be hanged at Four O' Clock. It's now three. You wouldn't get there in time. I'm sorry."

Arthur walked across to where Dutch was standing.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Dutch pinched the bridge of his nose. "The Sheriff has Izzy. They're hanging her this afternoon. For murder." He sighed.

"No! They can't. She's innocent." Arthur held his head in his hands, "god dammit, this is all my fault."

Dutch looked at Arthur, he bit his bottom lip, and closed his eyes. "I know. But we're too late!"

The Sheriff, walked over to Izzy's cell.

"Turn around, and don't give me no trouble," he warned.

Izzy did as she was told.

As the Sheriff, bound her wrists behind her back, she sighed.

"You're making a big mistake. I haven't killed anyone."

He grabbed her roughly by the arm, and marched her out the jail house, just around the corner was the scaffold. She felt a knot in her stomach. She hoped it would be quick.

There was a large crowd already gathered. A lot of people she knew.

"Murdering bitch!" she heard someone shout.

She felt tears, pricking her eyes as a tear fell on her cheek.

Izzy stood at the top of the scaffold, as the Sheriff placed the noose around her neck. He walked to the lever.

Izzy closed her eyes. She kind of wished the wolves had eaten her now. It would be preferable to this.

"Isabella Pickett. You are being hung for the murder of..."

Izzy, heard a scream, then a gunshot. She opened her eyes. The rope that had been attached to the scaffold, now hung loose. Shot in half.

"Izzy, run!"

She looked up, and saw Javier, next to the Scaffold, on his horse.

She ran, and leapt towards him. He caught her.

She adjusted herself, so that she was sitting in front of him, astride his horse. He wrapped his arm around her, so that she didn't fall.

As he pushed his horse on, Javier heard a couple of gunshots, and felt something whizz past his left ear. He heard Izzy scream, and felt her body go limp.

As he galloped away, he lifted his hand, and saw blood.

Izzy was still breathing, but unconscious. He looked down at her shirt, and saw a red pool forming. He pressed his hand to the wound in her side. Praying he could stem the flow blood for long enough, until they got back to camp.


	20. Reconciliation

Dutch stared down the track that led to camp. Hoping, against hope, that Javier would make it to Valentine in time.

Hosea, put his hand on Dutch's shoulder.

"If anyone can pull this off, Javier can. You know that." He soothed.

Dutch sighed. "I can't lose her Hosea, I just can't."

The sun started to sink, lower in the sky. They Heard the clatter of hooves, and Javier yelling, even before they saw him.

"Quickly!" He yelled, "she's been shot!"

Charles, came running over, and took Izzy from Javier. She was still breathing, but only just.

"Take her to my tent," Dutch commanded.

"Miss Grimshaw," he shouted, "we need your help."

Dutch followed Charles into the tent.

Charles laid her on the cot. She still had the noose around her neck.

Dutch removed it, and chucked it on the floor, then cut the ropes that were binding her wrists.

"Fucking bastards," he hissed.

He sat on the cot, near her head, Stroking her face, whilst Hosea, remove her shirt, to reveal a bullet wound in her side. It was still pumping blood.

Miss Grimshaw, had brought in all the medical supplies, that were needed for removing a bullet.

Hosea, grabbed the tweezers, and started digging around for the bullet.

Izzy screamed, regaining consciousness, as the pain ripped through her body. She tried to pull away from Hosea.

Hosea glanced at Dutch and Charles, "You're gonna need to hold her down, while I do this. I wish I'd asked Nathaniel, for some of that Chloroform."

Dutch, held Izzy's arms above her head, whilst Charles held her legs.

Hosea dug around, with the tweezers. Ignoring Izzy's screams. He eventually found the bullet, which he extracted.

He cauterized the wound, which caused Izzy to scream again. This time, it was too much for her, and she blacked out.

Hosea started stitching the wound. Izzy groaned, and cried out several times, but didn't fully regain consciousness.

When he'd finished, he stood up.

"I think, she's gonna be ok. Hopefully she wont get a fever." he added, as he left the tent.

Charles let go of Izzy, nodded at Dutch, and also left.

Susan Grimshaw, finished bandaging the wound, then followed the other two men. Leaving Izzy alone with Dutch.

Dutch sat on the cot, Izzy's head, resting on his lap.

Her eyelids fluttered, and opened.

"Dutch..." she cried, her voice trembling. "I'm so sorry."

He shushed her, stroking her face.

Tears flowed down Izzy's face, "please don't leave me," she sobbed, "I love you!"

Dutch kissed her forehead, "Oh Izzy, I'm never gonna leave you. I'm not gonna lose you again, I love you too much," he purred.

She reached out with her hand to touch his face. Dutch held her hand to his cheek, then kissed the palm of her hand.

Dutch stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Now close your eyes, and sleep." He whispered, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Dutch sat on the cot, just watching Izzy as she slept. Stroking her hair, or her cheek.

Hosea walked into the tent, and passed Dutch a glass of brandy.

"I thought you could probably use this."

Dutch nodded as he took the glass. "Why is it I nearly always lose the people I love, Hosea?"

He took a sip of the brandy, the gentle burn, felt good as it touched the back of his throat.

Hosea shrugged. "We've all lost people we love." he replied, sadly. "But we'll be ok. You didn't lose Izzy, and you didn't lose Arthur either." He added.

Dutch, took another drink, "Is Arthur ok? This must be hard for him too."

Hosea nodded. "He's fine. He's talking to Javier."

Dutch sighed, "I need to talk to Javier, to thank him. If it weren't for him, Izzy would be dead."

Hosea smiled, "Javier likes Izzy, he wouldn't have let her die."

He stood up, "I suggest you try and get some sleep, Dutch. She's not going anywhere."

Dutch laughed quietly, "I guess not."

Dutch gently moved Izzy's head from his lap, and stood up.

Izzy's stirred and opened her eyes.

"Please Dutch, don't leave me," she cried.

He shushed her, and smiled. "I ain't going nowhere."

Dutch removed his waistcoat and shirt, and unbuckled his gunbelt.

He kicked off his boots, before he climbed onto the cot, and lay down, facing Izzy. Wrapping his arm around her.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and rested her hand on his chest. Taking in a deep breath, and savouring the scent.

"I'm sorry, I doubted you." she whispered.

Dutch stroked her hair.

"Just close your eyes, and rest," he soothed.

Izzy closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Dutch looked down at Izzy, sleeping peacefully. He wasn't sure why she had got to him like this. He'd had other women. Plenty in fact. But Izzy was different, special. They hadn't even made love yet. But here he was, falling in love with her. More in love with her, than he had been with Annabelle.

He was the one, who should be saying sorry to her. He should have gone to her, after Arthur had tried to drown her, in the bath in Valentine. If he had, then none of this would have happened.

Dutch gently kissed her on the forehead, and closed his eyes. He slept tonight, probably the first time in days. Simply because Izzy was there, next to him.

It wasn't quite dawn, when Dutch awoke with a start. Izzy was moaning, her arms thrashing around, her hands grasping at her throat.

"No...no I didn't do it!" She cried.

Dutch grabbed her hands, "Izzy, wake up," he soothed.

Izzy opened her eyes, a terrified look on her face. He let go of her hands, and gently stroked her cheek.

"It was just a bad dream. It's over now," he whispered, trying to calm her.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to his chest.

"I could feel it around my neck," she sobbed, "the rope."

Dutch rubbed his hand, up and down her back.

"Shush now, its over, no one is gonna hurt you." He whispered softly.

Izzy looked up at Dutch's face. "Everytime I close my eyes, I can see it. The noose." She sobbed.

Dutch cupped her face in his hand.

"Just look at me. Now close your eyes, and listen to my voice." He commanded.

Izzy closed her eyes.

"Now just keep listening to me, keep your eyes closed, and imagine your looking at me. All you can see is my face. Do you see it?"

"Yes, I see it." She replied, her voice trembling.

"Now relax, I'm always gonna be here for you Izzy. I know you're scared because of what happened, but I promise, we'll get through this." He said, as he kissed her forehead.

Dutch felt her relax, as her breathing became more steady. She soon, drifted back off to sleep.

Bastard Sheriff, he thought. He was gonna pay for this.

As the sun rose, the rays filtered through the tent. Lighting it up with a red glow. Dutch managed to get up, without waking Izzy. He quietly got dressed, and opened the tent flap. Peering out, he saw that Hosea, and Arthur were already up.

"How is she?" Hosea asked.

Dutch shook his head. "She's not in any pain, but she's been having nightmares, and flashbacks."

Hosea shrugged. "Its not really surprising. Until a few weeks ago, she was living the perfect life. Then Arthur comes along, kidnaps her. She finds out her father is dead, gets attacked by wolves. Seduced by a charismatic outlaw, half drowned in a bath, nearly hung then shot!"

Arthur and Dutch, stared at Hosea.

"Don't look at me like that, its true. Fair enough nobody meant any of this to happen, but it has. She's gonna need some help to get over it. Well apart from the seduction," Hosea chuckled.

Dutch frowned, "you make me sound light a monster! I've never forced myself on any woman."

Arthur laughed, "You don't have to Dutch, they always seem to fall for you!"

Dutch smiled. "Well that is something I have no control over. Besides, I think I may have fallen for her too!" he exclaimed.

Hosea laughed, "that my friend, is plain!"

"And to be fair to Arthur," Dutch added, "he wasn't himself. I think we need to reintroduce Arthur to Izzy."

Arthur stared at Dutch, "You really think that's a good idea. After what I did?"

Hosea, patted Arthur on the shoulder, "but it wasn't really you, was it. Its not the person you are. I'm sure she'll see that. Why don't you go and take her some breakfast."

Arthur glanced at Hosea then at Dutch.

Dutch nodded, "go on, son. We'll be just out here."

Arthur, grabbed a bowl of stew, and headed back to Dutch's tent.

He looked across at the cot, and Izzy was still asleep.

"Miss?" he called out, quietly at first. "Miss!" then a little louder.

Izzy stirred, and opened her eyes. Seeing Arthur standing there, she panicked, and tried to sit up. The sudden movement caused her to wince.

"I'm real sorry Miss, I just brought you some food."

Izzy caught her breath, then tried hard to bring it under control.

"Mr Morgan!" she swallowed hard, as she pulled the blanket towards her shoulders.

Arthur, suddenly realised, she wasn't wearing a shirt. He saw the open chest, with the maps on one side, and the clothes on the other. He quickly pulled out a shirt, and with his back to her, passed it to her.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't realise." his voice, trembling slightly.

Izzy grabbed the shirt, from his hand, and put it on.

"Thank you, Mr Morgan." she added, her breathing now under control.

Arthur swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Please miss, just call me Arthur."

Izzy took a deep breath, "Ok Arthur, you can turn round now."

Arthur, turned around, and stretched out his arm, to pass the bowl of food, to Izzy. Not wanting to get to close.

Izzy took the bowl. She tilted her head to one side. She was surprised, that he seemed more nervous than she was.

Arthur took a deep breath, he looked at the floor, "I'm real sorry miss. They told me I did some real bad things, to you and to your family. I don't remember any of it."

Izzy noticed that Arthur's head was shaved now. It hadn't been the last time she had seen him. She looked at the patch of silver, on his head. "What happened to your head?" She asked.

Arthur glanced up, "The doctor, in St. Denis. Had to open up my skull. To fix my brain. So it went back to normal." he mumbled. "Not sure exactly what he did." Arthur touched his head. "Hair should grow back eventually."

Izzy, suddenly felt sorry for Arthur. "I'm sorry, Arthur. Must be hard for you."

Arthur sighed, "not half as bad, as its been for you miss, I'm sorry if I hurt you at all." His face flushed.

Izzy forced a smile, "please Arthur, call me Izzy. Truth is, you did actually save my life twice."

Arthur looked up, a surprised look on his face, "I did?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, "I nearly fell down a cliff, and you caught me. Then I got attacked by some wolves, and you rushed me back here." She added.

Arthur smiled, "guess part of me was fighting to get back, even then." The smile dropped from his face, and he sighed. "Still doesn't make up for the bad things I did."

Izzy patted the edge of the cot. "Come here, Arthur."

Arthur, tentatively walked forward and sat on the edge of the cot. Izzy put her hand over the top of his. "Dutch wouldn't have gone to all the trouble, to get you to the doctor, if he didn't believe in you. If he didn't think there was some good in you." she added.

Arthur shrugged, "I guess..."

Izzy thought for a moment. "Arthur, would you do me a favour?"

Arthur looked Izzy in the eye, and nodded, "Anything, you only have to ask."

"I collected some treasure, its hidden under the jetty at the cabin on the edge of O'Creagh's run. Would you go and get it for me?"

Arthur stood up, and gently put his hand on Izzy's, "Of course I will. It's the least I can do."

"Oh and Arthur, please be careful. Its where the bounty hunters picked me up."

Arthur smiled, "I'll be careful." 

Dutch stood outside his tent, with his hands on his hips.

"No, its too dangerous." he stated.

Arthur sighed, "Please Dutch, I need to do this for her. After everything I've done. I need to try and make things right."

Hosea, who had been listening, interrupted.

"Why not let him go, Dutch." He continued, "John could go with him. Take the path up there, the other side of Valentine. You're gonna have to let him start going out at some point."

Dutch glared at Hosea, "he's just had half his skull drilled into. I've every right to be worried."

Both Arthur and Hosea, said nothing.

Dutch sighed, "Alright, have it your own way, but you better bloody well be careful out there." he huffed.


	21. The Real Treasure

Arthur patted Taima on the neck, as they rode out of Clements point. Charles had insisted that he take her, as he didn't have a horse of his own, any more. He'd ridden her when they'd been up in the mountains, when they'd first arrived a Colter. Before everything went to hell in a handcart. Well for Arthur anyway. John rode next to him. Charles had offered to make the trip, but John had insisted. They hadn't spoken much, since he had returned with Arthur, from St. Denis.

As they rode along, John suddenly looked at Arthur.

"Does it it hurt?" he blurted.

Arthur frowned, "What? What ya talkin' about, Marston?"

"Your head, where the hole is?" he mumbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "it ain't no different to them scars on your face!"

"Yeah it is," he huffed. "you lost your memory. Guess you don't remember punching me, neither." he grunted.

"Nope." Arthur hesitated, "but you probably deserved it!"

John rolled his eyes, "Abigail wanted to kill ya."

Arthur chuckled, "well I guess it made a change from her wanting to kill you!"

John laughed. "You ain't changed. I'm glad. I wondered if after that fella drilled into your head. I know he got rid of the bad you. Was hoping, you didn't lose the good you neither. But you ain't. You're still the sarcastic bastard that you always were."

Arthur grunted, "I'll take that as a compliment...I guess! C'mon, lets get to this cabin, 'n hope there ain't no bounty hunters lurkin' about."

They skirted Valentine, and soon arrived near the O'Creagh's run.

John smiled at the sight. "I can understand why she chose to stay here, its a lovely spot."

Arthur didn't say anything, but John noticed he looked saddened.

"Sorry Arthur, I forgot. It must be hard, seeing all the reminders of what you done."

Arthur shrugged, "I don't know what I done, I only know what's left behind, like an empty cabin."

As the men approached the cabin, they looked around carefully.

"Look," John said, pointing at the cabin, "That looks like Izzy's horse, and another!"

"I wonder if there's someone else there," Arthur commented, "lets leave the horses here, and walk over. Just in case."

John nodded, and they left the horses by the edge of the lake. When they reached the cabin, John knocked on the door. "Anyone home?" he yelled.

There was no reply.

Arthur headed to the jetty. Feeling underneath he found the bag, that Izzy had hidden.

He started to pull it out of the water.

"Fuck sake, what the hell is in here, it weighs a ton!" he exclaimed.

Arthur put the bag on the jetty with a clunk, and peered inside.

"John!" He exclaimed, take a look at this.

John walked over, and looked in the bag. "Well, she is a treasure hunter!" he laughed, as he looked at the gold bars and precious gems.

"We might as well take her horse back," John added.

Arthur picked up the bag, and placed it on Izzy's horse. As he did, the other horse nuzzled him.

"He seems to know you!" John commented.

Arthur shrugged, "he's a nice enough looking horse. Not seen him before though."

John looked at the Cremello Dutch Warmblood. "Or maybe you have. Maybe you just don't remember! Plus you need a new horse, Arthur!"

Arthur, stroked the horses neck, "I don't know, it don't feel right somehow."

John sighed, "look, if we leave him here, he'll probably die, with no one to look after him. You'll be doin' him a favour."

"I guess," Arthur huffed, as he grabbed the horse's reins.

The two men led the horses, back to where there own horses were, and mounted up. Leading the other horses behind them.

After a quick scan of the area, to make sure they weren't being watched, they headed back to camp.

After eating the stew, that Arthur had given her. Izzy drifted back to sleep. Her sleep was less plagued by nightmares. Whether it was because, she had reconciled with what had happened with Arthur, or Dutch's soothing words. The sleep was what she needed to help her heal.

Every so often, Dutch would look in on her. The rest of the time, he had his eyes glued to the track. Waiting for John and Arthur to return.

Around noon, Hosea went into Dutch's tent to check on Izzy's wound. As he opened the tent flap, he saw her stir.

He approached the cot, and sat on the edge.

Izzy opened her eyes, "Hosea!" she exclaimed.

Hosea smiled, "just checking on my patient, how are you feeling?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "like I've been shot." she smirked.

She rubbed her jaw, "My face is a bit sore too," she added.

Hosea hummed, and felt her face. "It looks a bit swollen, and bruised. I wonder how that happened."

Izzy narrowed her eyes, "the bounty hunter, hit me with his gun." she snarled.

Hosea shook his head, "those bastards should know better than to hit a woman!" he exclaimed.

Izzy sighed, "they didn't seem to care that I was innocent. There was no evidence that I killed anyone."

Hosea nodded, "welcome to our world, Izzy. The law don't really care if your guilty, as long as they see someone hang! Now let me have a look at that wound."

Hosea unbuttoned her shirt, and gently unwrapped the bandage. Izzy winced a couple of times.

"That's a damned good job I did there," Hosea declared, proudly. As he examined the wound.

He re-bandaged it. "Now you just need to rest, and you'll be as good as new!"

Izzy sighed, "about this resting business..."

"I'm afraid my dear, that is non-negotiable," Dutch smirked, as he walked into the tent.

Hosea nodded, "I'm afraid Izzy, that Dutch is right." He looked at her, a serous expression on his face. "It was a serious injury." He added.

"You really ought to do as you're told."

Izzy glanced across the tent, to see Arthur standing there.

Dutch spun round. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Arthur smiled, "sure!" he glanced over his shoulder, "C'mon John, hurry up!"

John brushed past Arthur, carry the heavy bag, "Don't know why I'm the one who has to do all the heavy lifting!" he grumbled.

He drop the bag on the desk, with a loud clunk.

Arthur grinned, "And if you promise to rest, Izzy. I have another surprise for you!"

Izzy tilted her head on one side, and narrowed her eyes. Still a little unsure of Arthur.

"What is it?" she asked.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "you have to promise first."

Izzy sighed, "Ok, I promise I'll rest, now tell me!" she huffed.

Arthur opened the tent flaps on both side, leaving the front of the tent open. He disappeared for a few seconds, and came back, leading Duke to the front of the tent.

"Duke!" Izzy beamed, "Oh Arthur, thank you!" she exclaimed.

Dutch turned round, "for crying out loud, Arthur. Get that Horse outta my tent." he growled, an annoyed look on his face.

Izzy grinned, as she heard Susan Grimshaw shouting.

"Mr Morgan, if that horse shits in my camp, you're gonna be in serious trouble."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and led the horse back to the hitching posts, just beyond the tents. John and Hosea, followed him, chuckling to themselves.

Dutch looked back at Izzy, his expression softened, when he saw how pleased she was.

"Now, you need to rest." he commanded, "that's plenty enough excitement for one day!"

"No, wait," Izzy retorted. "Open the bag, please," she begged.

Dutch glanced at the bag on the desk, and frowned.

He looked across at Izzy.

"I want you to have it. All of it. I'd be dead, if it wasn't for you, and everyone else here."

Dutch sat on the edge of the cot, and gently placed his hand on Izzy's cheek.

"I told you before, what ever you find, I won't take it all." He whispered, gently moving his thumb, back and forth.

Izzy put her hand over his, leaning her face into his hand. "Please Dutch. I want you to have it." She pleaded.

Dutch leant forward, and gently kissed her on the lips. "If it makes you happy, then I'll take it, but I'm not going to let this become a habit," he replied, smiling gently.

He stood up and went over to the desk.

Dutch opened the bag, and looked inside. He stared at the contents, his mouth wide open. What he saw inside, was totally unexpected. He wasn't quite sure, what he should be expecting. He had no knowledge of treasure hunting. He thought it might bring in a small amount of money, but what he saw in the bag, was well beyond his wildest imaginings.

He closed the bag, and took a deep breath, before looking over at Izzy.

"Do you have any idea, what this is worth?" he asked, a look of shock, still visible on his face.

Izzy grinned, "of course I do, I'm a treasure hunter, after all." she giggled.

Dutch walked back to the cot, sitting down on the edge of it, he grabbed Izzy's hand's and pushed her down onto the bed.

Holding her hands above her head, his lips crashed onto hers. His kiss was possessive, dominant and demanding. Her response was just as passionate and needy. Allowing his tongue, to dominate her mouth, as she tasted him, the combination of cigars and brandy on his tongue.

He pulled away, releasing her hands, and slowly stroking her cheek.

"Every time I think I know you, I learn something new about you," he purred. He bit his lower lip, then ran his tongue over his lips, "I've come to the conclusion, that you are the real treasure."

Izzy smiled, and gently touched Dutch's face. He smiled, "now rest," he said, as he straightened his waistcoat, and left the tent.


	22. A Little Persuasion

The following week, went slowly for Izzy. Dutch refused to allow her out of the tent, except for necessities. She became more and more irate, as the second week of being stuck in the tent commenced.

He would spend hours just sitting, reading to her. She wouldn't have minded that so much. But it was always the same. Mr Miller this, or Evelyn Miller that.

He wouldn't even allow her to sit at the desk, and study her maps. Because he didn't want her to strain herself.

On this particular morning, Dutch had as usual, gone to fetch her some food. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was determined today, that she was going to escape from the confines of the tent, if it was the last thing she did.

Unfortunately for Izzy, Dutch returned, sooner than she had anticipated.

"What do you think you're doing?" He chided. "You need to rest. I'll read to you in a little while," he added, smiling.

Izzy glared at him, "No!" she screamed, "I've had enough!" She picked up the book, that was laying on the table beside the cot. "If I have to listen to another Evelyn fucking Miller quote, I'm gonna shove his book up your arse." She paused, "sideways!" she screamed.

She threw the book at Dutch, who stepped backwards out of the tent, ducking as he went. The book went sailing past his head, and landed on the grass outside.

Arthur and Javier, who were chatting, saw the book sailing through the air, followed by Dutch retreating from the tent. The two men chuckled.

Dutch glared at the two men. "Havent you two got anything better to do," he growled angrily. He picked up the book and headed towards the edge of the lake, muttering under his breath.

Hosea had also watched the scene unfold. Once Dutch had left the tent, he wandered in.

He looked at Izzy, her face flushed with anger.

"Lets take a look, I expect the stitches can come out now," he soothed.

Izzy sighed, "honestly Hosea, I hope so. He's driving me crazy."

Izzy unbuttoned her shirt, so Hosea could get to the bandages.

Once he'd removed them, he examined the wound, which had healed well. He pulled a small pair of scissors from his pocket, and started to remove the stitches.

"Now just take it easy," he warned, "and go easy on Dutch. He worries about you. Especially after everything that's happened."

Izzy buttoned up her shirt. "Thanks Hosea, maybe you should let him know, I'm not made of glass."

She stood up. All the days of not moving around, made her a bit unsteady. Hosea offered an arm, which she happily took. After a few steps, she let go.

Standing in the middle of the camp, she took a deep breath. The fresh air felt good, and the sun felt warm on her face. She had missed the sunshine.

Izzy walked over to where the horses were tied, and found Duke.

She'd only seen him, when Arthur had brought him to the tent, over a week ago. Dutch hadn't let her out of the tent, not even to go and see him for a few minutes.

Izzy stroked his neck, and his nose. "I missed you boy," she whispered.

Arthur wandered over, to where Izzy was making a fuss of her horse.

"I hope you're not intending to ride him today," he quipped. "I think Dutch might throw a hissy fit, if you did," he chuckled.

Izzy frowned, "Its not funny, Arthur." She pointed at Arthurs head, "He didn't make you lay around and rest, did he!"

Arthur felt his head, the hair had already started to grow back, hiding some of the silver patch on his head. He grinned. "Well he did try, but Hosea managed to persuade him otherwise."

The smile faded, from Arthurs face, and he looked serious. "Don't be too hard on him, Izzy. He cares for you a great deal."

Izzy patted Duke, and sighed, "I know he does, I'm just not used to it. Certainly not used to someone telling me what I should or shouldn't do."

"Surely your parents..." Arthur stopped, and looked at the ground.

Izzy put her hand on Arthurs arm, seeing the look on his face. "It's Ok Arthur, I can talk about them," she reassured him.

Arthur sighed, his face slightly flushed, "I still can't...I find it difficult, because of what I did. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself, even if you do." He added.

Izzy reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I have forgiven you, because I know it wasn't you."

Arthur smiled, "You're too good for us lot, Izzy."

Izzy smiled, "and no Arthur, not even my parents could tell me what to do. They tried, but in the end, I always got my own way."

Arthur chuckled, as he walked away from the horses, Dutch and Izzy, there were gonna be fireworks. It was inevitable, when two people who liked to get there own way, came together.

Izzy walked to the edge of the jetty, which looked out onto the lake. She took off her boots, and rolled up the legs of her trousers, and dangled her feet into the cool water of the lake. She realised how much she took things for granted sometimes. After being cooped up in the tent, for over a week. She realised how much she enjoyed being outside. She was going to get back to her treasure hunting, whether Dutch liked it or not.

Dutch looked at Izzy sitting on the jetty. She was so stubborn. He was only trying to protect her. Keep her safe for her own good. He walked across to the Jetty.

Izzy sat, making patterns in the water, with her toes.

She heard the footsteps on the wooden planks of the jetty, which creaked against the weight.

Glancing upwards, she saw Dutch, looking down at her. She was slightly surprised, that he wasn't angry. She knew throwing the book at him, was wrong. She also knew that doing things, without putting much thought into them, had caused her trouble, more often than once in the past. She thought back to the day in Valentine, when she'd first met Arthur. If she'd been polite, like her mother always told her she should, then her life may have taken a different turn. Or on the ledge, under the waterfall. She should have checked, before stepping on to it, to make sure it was sound. How many times had her father, drummed that into her. Check it, and check it again.

She stared at the ripples in the water.

Dutch crouched down, and put a hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Will you walk with me, a while?" he asked. His voice was deep, and soothing.

Even from here, she could smell his scent. She took a deep breath, allowing it to fill her nostrils.

Izzy turned her head, to look at him, and nodded, as she pulled her feet out of the water.

Dutch stood up, offering her a hand, which she gratefully accepted.

She slipped her feet into her boots, as she felt Dutch, wrap his arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his waist, as they walked towards the edge of the camp, underneath the shade of the trees.

Izzy sighed, "I'm sorry," she whispered, begrudgingly.

Dutch stopped walking, and turned to face her. He shook his head. He placed one hand gently on her waist, as he cupped her cheek with the other.

"But you're not, Izzy." he hesitated, "why can't you understand that I'm only trying to protect you."

"I..." Izzy started. But whatever she was about to say, was brought to an abrupt halt, as his lips pressed against hers in a long, lingering kiss.

She kissed him back, opening her mouth, enough to allow his tongue to dart across hers.

After a few moments she pulled away.

"I don't need protecting," she sighed.

Dutch smirked, "you've been mauled by wolves, shot, and almost hung. What makes you think you don't need protecting?"

Izzy glared at Dutch, "Alright then," she corrected, "I don't want to be protected, not by you, not by anyone."

Dutch was a little taken a back, but continued, "I'm sorry Izzy, but I care for you too much, to see you get hurt again. I'm gonna protect you, whether you like it or not." He stated.

Izzy narrowed her eyes, "Then don't be surprised, if I just up and leave. I won't be told what I can, or cannot do," she growled.

Dutch smirked, and took a step towards Izzy. Wrapping his arm around her, he slowly slid his hand up the back of her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back, with his calloused hand.

The sudden feel of his hand on her back, made Izzy's whole body tremble.

As he pressed her body, towards his own, she wrapped her arms around him. The fingers of his other hand, threaded through her hair, as he gently tilted her head backwards.

He kissed her lustfully, not giving her the opportunity to pull away, as his hand flattened on the back of her head.

Izzy had no intention of pulling away, as she kissed him back needily. The electricity between them, palpable.

When he finally released her, he smiled. "You won't leave Izzy, because you need me, almost as much as I need you."

Izzy smiled at him, and gently stroked his cheek. "God damn you, Dutch Van Der Linde."

Dutch brushed a stray hair, from her face. He smirked and kissed her forehead, "and I love you too!"

Arthur and Hosea, watched as Dutch and Izzy, walked from the trees, towards the tent, hand in hand.

Hosea laughed. "looks like they made up!"

Arthur grinned, "lets hope he doesn't try and read her anymore Mr Miller!"

Izzy walked into the tent, and sat at the desk. She grabbed a map, and her magnifying glass from the chest.

Dutch peeled back the flaps from the front of the tent, opening it right up.

Izzy smiled at Dutch, natural light, was always better to study the maps with.

He turned and walked back to the table, where Arthur and Hosea were sitting.

"How did you convince her, to go back to the tent, or shouldn't I ask." Hosea joked.

Dutch smiled, "maps, treasure, and a little gentle persuasion."

Arthur frowned, "and what about you?"

Dutch leaned back in the chair, and lit a cigar.

"Me! He exclaimed, "plans, son, plans. We're gonna get out of here, so we can finally stop running."


	23. A Trip with Arthur

Izzy stood there, her arms fold across her chest.

“What's the point of me studying treasure maps, if you’re not gonna let me go out and collect the treasure!” she huffed.

She had been studying the map that she had found at O’Creagh’s run for three days. It was a tricky one, but she had finally worked out where it was.

“Izzy, its dangerous out there, especially for you,” Dutch coaxed.

He reached out to touch her cheek, but she swatted it away.

“No, you’re not gonna get round me like that, Dutch. Not this time. This is what I do. I need to do this!” She yelled.

Dutch rolled his eyes. He knew that this would happen eventually. He’d just hoped that it wouldn't be so soon.

Izzy sighed, “its not like I’m insisting I go alone. Send Javier, or Arthur with me. They’ll look after me.”

Dutch shook his head, still not convinced, but he knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

“Very well, I’ll ask Arthur to go with you.” he hesitated, “I’m not happy about this though!”

Izzy smiled, relaxing her arms, she leant forward and pecked Dutch on the cheek.

“You should be, you know how much the treasure is usually worth. A few collections like this, and we can make a new life somewhere, together!”

  
Dutch sighed, he knew she was right. It didn't mean he had to be happy about it. These last three days, since their argument, Izzy had thrown herself into studying the treasure maps. Maybe he was losing his touch, but the maps had been getting more attention than he was.

To be fair, they’d both had their fair share of distractions. Izzy with her treasure map, and him with his latest plan, which involved the two local families, the Braithwaites and the Greys. They were both hunting for treasure, it was just that they both had different ways of going about it!

  
Izzy grabbed the treasure map and stuffed it in her satchel. She also pulled the gun out of the chest. She had an idea, but the last person she wanted know about it, was Dutch.

She found Arthur by the main campfire, drinking coffee.

“C’mon Arthur, we’re going treasure hunting!” Izzy exclaimed, grinning.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “and what does Dutch think about that?”

“He doesn't want me to go, obviously,” she smirked, “but like I told you before, I’m used to getting my own way!”

Arthur chuckled, and started to walk over to the horses, “don’t get used to this Izzy. I’ve a funny feeling he ain't always gonna roll over for ya!”

Izzy patted Duke on the neck then fed him an oatcake. She grinned. “It’s what I do Arthur, I’m a treasure hunter. What’s more it brings in a lot of money. Why would he not want that?”

Arthur shook his head, “it also happens to be fairly dangerous, from what I’ve heard!”

Izzy chuckled, “not if I’ve got you to watch my back, it wont be!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, he knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win, and he had a funny feeling it wasn't one that Dutch was going to win either.

  
Dutch watched as Arthur and Izzy rode out of the camp. He frowned and let out a long sigh.

Hosea, had also watched as Izzy and Arthur had headed out. He glanced at Dutch.

“You let her go then?” He concluded.

Dutch shook his head, “I didn't have much choice!”

“Interesting choice of companion, I’m surprised you didn't send Javier?” Hosea commented.

  
That was intentional Dutch thought to himself. He didn't feel that he and Izzy had been quite as close since he’d left her in Valentine. Javier had gone treasure hunting with her, saved her from hanging. Once she’d recovered from the bullet wound, it had mostly been arguments. Hell, when she’d left just now all he had got was a peck on the cheek. He thought if she and Javier spent too much time together, he might lose her. He could handle it if she left, not if she ended up in someone else’s arms.

“I thought it would give them an opportunity to bond a bit more.” Dutch lied.

“Really!” Hosea smirked, “I’ve known you too long, Dutch. That’s not the reason at all!”

Dutch pulled a cigar from his waistcoat pocket and lit it. Inhaling deeply.

“I’m worried, Hosea. I think I might be losing her!” he replied, his voice breaking.

Hosea nodded, “you probably just need to give her some space. Trying to stop her from hunting treasure, she won’t thank you for it, you know.”

Dutch sighed, blowing blue smoke into the air.

“I know it, I just want to protect her.”

Hosea raised his eyebrows, “I don’t think she sees it like that, Dutch. I think she feels you’re trying to tell her what she can do!”

  
“So,” Arthur began, “where are we going?”

Izzy grinned, “we’re heading north, we’re probably gonna be out for a few days!”

“A few days!” Arthur exclaimed, his voice slightly raised, “does Dutch know?”

Izzy shook her head, “I told him I was going, whether he liked it or not, he was so hacked off, he didn't even ask me where!”

Arthur didn't respond. Izzy didn't force the issue so they both rode on in silence for a while. She was sure Arthur would take Dutch’s side, and she was a little bit angry. If Dutch really loved her, like he said he did, he would’ve wanted to know where she was going. She could be riding into the jaws of hell for all he knew!

After a while, Izzy glanced across at Arthur.

“Arthur, will you do me a favour?” she asked.

Arthur frowned, he was torn. After everything he had done, albeit unknowingly, he felt he owed Izzy. But he also owed Dutch. He had saved his life. Dutch was like a father to him. The last thing he wanted to do was be stuck in the middle of them.

“If I can,” he replied, quietly.

Izzy sighed, “you think I’m wrong, for heading out and not telling him how long we’ll be gone, don’t you?”

Arthur sighed, and nodded. “I know he’ll worry, and I think you know that too. Its a bit unfair, Izzy, don’t you think?”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “I might have known you’d take his side. He needs to realise I’m my own person, not an extension of him! Anyway, I brought my daddy’s gun, will you teach me to shoot? Then you can go back, I’ll go fetch the treasure by myself!”

Arthur stared at Izzy, nonplussed. She seemed such a wild child, such a free spirit. He wondered how on earth he’d managed to hold her hostage, and get her to do what he wanted before. Dutch certainly seemed to be struggling. He smirked, when he remembered the book flying out of the tent.

  
“What are you grinning about Arthur Morgan, what's so funny about me wanting to shoot a gun!” Izzy chided.

Arthur bit his lip, “it ain't that, Izzy. Sure I’ll teach you to shoot, but I ain't gonna leave you in the wilds alone, not after you being mauled by wolves and beaten up by bounty hunters. You have to promise me something though?”

Izzy narrowed her eyes, “what?”

Arthur chuckled, “that you won’t shoot Dutch when he don’t let you get your own way!”

Izzy smirked, “don’t you worry about that Arthur, I always get my own way, one way or another!”

  
Arthur found that it was easier to suggest things to Izzy, with an explanation as to why it was best, rather than tell her what needed to be done. He figured that trying to tell Izzy what to do, would be like trying to tame a grizzly bear. Maybe that was where Dutch had gone wrong. He saw Dutch’s side of course, it was far more dangerous out here than Izzy could know. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. That's why they found themselves making camp just north of Emerald Ranch. He had no intention in camping overnight that far north. Not with Murphree gangs lurking about. It was dangerous country that far north at the best of times. If Dutch had any idea that was where Izzy had been heading, he wouldn't have let her go.

  
Arthur built a fire, and setup his tent.

“You better sleep in the tent, I’ll set my bedroll up out here,” he offered.

Izzy frowned, “Why? You still think I don’t trust you, don’t you?”

Arthur sighed, “after all I done, I wouldn’t trust me!”

Izzy smiled softly, and walked over to Arthur, she put her hand on his arm.

“You really think I would have suggested to Dutch that you or Javier come with me, if I didn't trust you? No one has a bad word to say about you Arthur Morgan, even after what you did. I know it wasn’t you, not the real you.”

Arthur flushed slightly. He wasn't used to receiving compliments, especially from women.

“Well it don’t seem right, sharing a tent with you. It ain't like there's a lot of room in there!” Arthur exclaimed.

Izzy chuckled, “Now listen to me Arthur Morgan, either we both sleep in the tent, or neither of us will. If you sleep outside, so will I. Now what do you think Dutch would think of that!”

Arthur looked at Izzy, and smiled, shaking his head.

“I give in! Now go get your gun, and I’ll teach you to shoot, then you can shoot us a rabbit to cook for our supper.”

Izzy grinned, and walked over to Duke. Digging around in the saddle bag, she found her fathers gun. The same gun she had pointed at Arthur's chest. She still wasn’t sure that she could kill someone with it, but at least if she got attacked by another wolf, she would be able to protect herself. Tonight though, she was determined that she would bag a rabbit for their supper.

  
Arthur placed a couple of empty bottles on a rock.

“Now as you ain’t hoping to become the next famous gunslinger!” he quipped, “I suggest you hold the gun with both hands. you’ll still get some recoil, but it wont be as bad!”

Arthur stood behind Izzy, a hand on either one of hers.

Izzy gripped the gun, feeling Arthur behind her, she tensed up slightly.

Arthur immediately let go of her hands and stepped away.

“I’m sorry, was that too close!” He apologised.

Izzy swallowed hard, trying to forget the last time Arthur had stood behind her like that.

“N...no, its fine,” Izzy stuttered.

Arthur stared at her, “I didn't… didn’t do anything did I...” he hesitated, and lowered his voice, “before!”

  
Izzy looked at Arthur’s face. He looked horrified. She thought how awful it must be for him, not knowing what had passed between them before. How terrified she had been of him. Now he looked like a lost little boy.

“No...No Arthur, really its fine.” She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm.

“Please, just carry on.”

“Only if you’re sure,” he hesitated.

Izzy smiled, and nodded, “c’mon, you were telling me about the recoil.”

The pair of them approached the rock, and he walked up behind her again, his hands gently placed on hers, she felt the warmth of his body on her back.

“Now when you pull the trigger, just squeeze it gently, and aim at the bottle,” he whispered in her ear.

His breath on her neck, made the hairs stand on end. She forced herself not to shiver. She pushed all thoughts of the Arthur she had know before from her mind, and concentrated on the gun, and how gently he was holding her hands.

She pulled the trigger. The recoil was a lot more than she expected, and she almost lost her footing.

Arthur didn't, and his quick reaction, grabbing her around the waist stopped her from falling.

Izzy giggled, and lowered the gun, “I think I may need a bit more practice.”

She turned round, and looked at Arthur's face, he was smiling. She smiled back as she gazed into his blue eyes.

Her breath hitched in her throat, as she released herself from his grip. She passed him the gun.

“Maybe you should shoot the rabbit tonight,” she whispered.

Arthur took the gun from her hand. His hand lingering on hers, for a little longer than necessary. She didn't flinch or pull away, her heart just started to beat a little faster.


	24. Realisation

Arthur didn't have to go far from camp to find a rabbit to kill for their supper. He did insist that Izzy came with him though. He wasn’t about to leave her on her own at all. If he did and anything happened, he knew that Dutch would kill him. He tried to push what had happened earlier to the back of his mind. He thought he had felt something, when his hand brushed hers. That was wrong. She was Dutch’s girl, and after everything he had put her through, he had no expectations. She’d said she had forgiven him, but how could she, when he couldn’t even forgive himself.

“Now, d’ya want to know how to skin one of these critters?” Arthur asked.

Izzy wrinkled her nose, “I suppose, although I only want to shoot to defend myself, not go hunting!”

Arthur chuckled, “If you intend to go out by yourself, you’re gonna have to know how to set up camp, make a fire, and prepare your food!”

Izzy hummed, not keen on the idea, but she relented.

“Go on then, show me,” she sighed.

  
Arthur picked up the rabbit, “you just hold the legs tight, and pull the skin away.”

Arthur ripped the skin from the rabbit.

Izzy glanced away as the skin came off. “I...I don't think I could do that,” she stuttered.

Arthur chuckled, “you’re probably more used to buying your meat from the butcher! C’mon, lets head back and cook it!”

Izzy nodded, she guessed that she wasn’t really cut out for a life in the wilds. She couldn’t remember her father ever doing this sort of thing. He always used to pack supplies for his trips.

  
They both sat down in front of the fire, whilst Arthur cooked the rabbit.

Izzy sighed, “everything seems to come so easy to you, Arthur. I mean you’re a good shot, you don't mind preparing the animals you shoot, you can cook.”

Arthur chuckled, “been doing this since I was fifteen. Mind you, I wasn't always a good shot, Dutch taught me that, and skinning rabbits. Hosea taught me how to cook, also how to read.”

Izzy smiled, “funny, I always thought outlaws were like...”

Her voice faded away.

“You mean like me!” Arthur concluded, as he looked into the fire.

Izzy closed her eyes, she always managed to say the wrong thing.

“I...I didn’t mean that...” she began.

Arthur sighed, “it’s ok, I know what you meant.”

Izzy touched Arthur's arm gently, “I know that wasn't you. You’re a good man, Arthur.”

Arthur pulled his arm away, and put some of the rabbit on a plate. He handed it to Izzy.

“I ain't no saint, Izzy. Here, eat this.”

Izzy took the plate, whilst Arthur put the rest of the rabbit on another plate and started to eat.

“You’re a good cook though,” Izzy chuckled, licking her lips as she ate the succulent meat.

Arthur smiled, “sometimes I used to go out of camp, just to get away from Pearson's stew!”

Izzy giggled, “I thought I was the only one who got bored of eating the same thing every day.”

Arthur held his hand out to take Izzy’s empty plate, “maybe next time you fancy a change of diet, you’ll come and find me. I can cook you something a bit better than rabbit!”

Izzy smiled, “I’ll hold you to that!”

  
Izzy grabbed the bedroll from the back of Duke, and walked towards the tent.

She peered inside, it was going to be a tight squeeze for the two of them.

She jumped when Arthur put his hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry!” he exclaimed, moving his hand away, “you sure you want to share, I don't mind sleeping by the fire?”

Izzy nodded, “don’t be silly, you just caught me by surprise. It’ll be fine!”

She noticed Arthur had already put his bedroll inside the tent, so she laid hers next to it.

Truth was she had kind of got used to feeling someone next to her. It would feel a little odd to be sleeping alone. She wasn’t sure how she felt about being so close to Arthur though. It was sometimes difficult for her to forget what had happened prior to the wolf attack. How she had been so scared of him. He was so different now. Kind, considerate, even though he didn't think it of himself.

Izzy lay down on her bedroll, and Arthur followed her into the tent, laying down on his. She noticed, how he wedged himself against the canvas, so it left some empty space between them.

She wasn’t sure if that was for his benefit, or for her own.

  
Dutch paced up and down, as he watched the sun set. He gazed down the track that led to the camp. There was still no sign of Izzy and Arthur.

“Where the hell are they?” He growled.

Hosea looked at him and rolled his eyes, “well where were they going, it might take longer than an afternoon!”

Dutch sighed, “I don’t know, I didn't ask. You would have thought she would have said something, after I told her how worried I was!”

Hosea stood up, “why don't you see if she left you a note, or any clue where they might be headed?”

Dutch nodded, and went back to his tent. He looked at the desk, which was bare, except for the large map of the five states. His eyes flicked around the tent, and came to rest on the chest. He opened it up, looking at the maps. He frowned.

Hosea was standing in the doorway, “anything?”

Dutch shook his head, but he had a concerned look on his face.

“What's the matter?” Hosea asked.

Dutch looked up, “her gun, its gone!”

  
Dutch strode out of his tent, pushing past Hosea.

“Charles!” he yelled, “Charles!”

Charles came running over, “I want you to find Arthur and Izzy, they left around lunchtime.”

Hosea walked over, “Don’t you think you’re over reacting, Dutch.”

Dutch glared at Hosea, “over reacting, No! Why would she take a gun. What if she hasn’t forgiven him, and has taken him away from here on false pretences.”

Hosea rolled his eyes, “this is Izzy we’re talking about! She couldn’t shoot him when he broke into her house, what makes you think she’s capable of it now!”

Dutch frowned, “I’m not gonna risk it Hosea, I nearly lost him once, I’m not gonna lose him again!”

Hosea shook his head, “you’re making a big mistake Dutch, mark my words!”

Charles glanced between Dutch and Hosea, not sure what to do first, until Dutch spoke.

“What are you waiting for Charles, go and find Arthur, make sure he’s ok!”

Charles nodded, and headed towards his horse.

  
Izzy lay on the bedroll, she couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because she was thinking of Arthur, but because she was thinking about Dutch. Although she had said she loved him, and even apologised. She felt she’d only apologised, because she knew he wouldn’t. It was true she did love him, or at least she thought she did. She was still struggling with what happened in Valentine. Dutch had chosen Arthur, over her. She wondered, if she’d been in the same situation who she would have chosen, family or lover. Except they weren't lovers, not really. Maybe if she hadn’t said she’d wanted to wait, he would have chosen her over Arthur.

“Are you always this restless?” Arthur mumbled.

Izzy sighed, “no… sorry if I’m keeping you awake.”

Arthur sat up, “you wanna talk about it?”

“yes...no, I don’t know,” she huffed.

Izzy sat up, and looked at Arthur, “did Dutch tell you what happened in Valentine, in the hotel?”

Arthur looked down, “that I tried to drown ya?”

Izzy shook her head, “no, not that bit, about what happened after...why I ran off?”

Arthur looked up, “not exactly, you wanna talk about it?”

Izzy sighed, “Javier got me out of the bath, Charles had tied you up, ready to take you to the doctor. Dutch had to make a choice, who to go to, you or me...”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “he chose me, didn't he.”

Izzy nodded, “I don’t think badly of you, because he did...”

“But...” Arthur interjected.

“I just wonder, if he really loves me. What would you have done, if you had to choose...not me, but someone you loved?”

Arthur sighed, “You’re asking the wrong person Izzy, I had to choose. I chose Dutch, and ended up losing people that I loved.”

Izzy sighed, “Thanks Arthur, that's all I needed to know.”

  
Izzy laid down on her bedroll and rolled onto her side facing the canvas.

Arthur stared at her back, “He does love you, ya know.”

Izzy sighed, “maybe, but he loves the gang more. Same as you I guess.”

Arthur carried on staring at Izzy. She might be right. Maybe that's why none of the gang had a significant other. That's why Mary left him. That's why he lost Eliza and Isaac.

How was it you could be surrounded by so many people, and still feel lonely.

“Maybe we have to lose the people we love, before we realise,” he whispered.

Izzy didn't answer, nor did she move. Arthur guessed she had already drifted off to sleep, so he lay down on his bedroll and closed his eyes.

She hadn’t though, she just didn't think Arthur was right. She didn't think it would matter how many people Dutch lost, the gang would always come first.


	25. Used

Charles rode out of the camp at Clemens point. He didn't rush, and took his time tracking the two horses. A little like Hosea, Charles thought that Dutch was over-reacting. He could of understood it, slightly more if he’d thought that Izzy was in trouble from Arthur, but not the other way round. That's not to say, he thought that Izzy was. What had happened previously with Arthur, was due to his head trauma. The doctor in St. Denis had fixed that. But Izzy, she didn't have a bad bone in her body, to think she could of lured Arthur out of camp with the intention of shooting him, was ridiculous. He’d noticed the two of them around camp. Arthur was truly sorry for what he had done, and Izzy had accepted that it wasn't the real him. Why on earth did Dutch think any different.

In some ways, tracking at night, was easier than tracking during the day. There was less likely hood of the tracks being trampled by other road users or animals. After a few hours, Charles saw the station at Emerald ranch, it was just past midnight. The tracks kept on going, so he followed them.

It wasn’t long before he saw a tent in the distance, and the slight glow on the ground from a fire that had all but died.

Charles, jumped of his horse, and drew his sawn off shotgun. There was a very faint chance, that Dutch was right, so he wanted to be prepared.

Arthur woke. He was a relatively light sleeper. Even more so when he was away from camp. He was sure he heard something outside. It might just be a wild animal, but he wasn't prepared to risk it, or risk Izzy.

He sat up and drew his gun.

As silent as he was, Arthur’s movement in the tent, disturbed Izzy. She sat up and looked across at Arthur. Before she had a chance to say anything Arthur clamped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide with panic and fear. Had he relapsed, was he going to kill her.

She calmed slightly, when he put his other finger to his lips, and mouthed, “there’s someone outside.”

Arthur slowly removed his hand, and gestured for Izzy to stay where she was.

He slowly crept towards the tent exit. It was then he saw a silhouette of an armed man in the gloom.

Arthur cocked the hammer on his gun, and pointed it at the man.

“If ya don’t wanna meet your maker, I suggest you drop your gun!” He growled.

“It’s me Arthur!” Charles exclaimed.

Arthur relaxed and uncocked his gun, “what the hell are you playing at Charles, I could have killed ya!”

Izzy, peered out the tent.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “its ok Izzy, its just Charles!”

Izzy clambered out of the tent, and grabbing the lantern that was inside, she lit it, and held it up.

Charles sighed, “Dutch sent me!”

Arthur shook his head and looked at Izzy, “ya see, I told you he’d be worried!”

Charles frowned, and tilted his head on one side.

“I’m sorry, but he wasn’t worried about Izzy, he was worried about you, Arthur!”

Arthur frowned, “me! What the hell is he worried about me for?”

“I think he was expecting you both back by sundown, when you didn't show he checked in his tent, looked in Izzy’s trunk. When he saw her gun was gone, he thought she intended to kill you.”

Tears started to pool in Izzy’s eyes, as her face crumpled.

“See!” She sobbed, “I told you, he doesn't love me, this just proves it. He doesn't even trust me!”

She buried her face in her hands.

Arthur holstered his gun and went over to Izzy, he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't flinch or pull away, she just buried her face in Arthur’s chest.

“I’m sure it ain’t like that Izzy, I’m sure he loves ya,”

“How can you say that Arthur, he chose you over me in Valentine, now he thinks you need protecting more than me!” Izzy sobbed.

Charles stared at Arthur and Izzy, “if its any consolation, Hosea thought he was over reacting, so did I!”

Arthur sighed, gently rubbing Izzy's back in an attempt to comfort her.

“I think we should pack up camp, and go back.”

Izzy pushed Arthur away, “I’m not going back! How can I, he doesn't love me! All this time, he’s just been using me. He’s worse than you were before! Even then you didn't pretend you wanted me for anything else, other than to hunt treasure for you!”

Arthur shook his head, and gently touched Izzy’s cheek.

“You can’t stay out here on your own, Izzy. You wouldn’t last five minutes, you can’t even protect yourself with a gun!”

Izzy wiped her tears away, and gently touched Arthur's arm.

“I don’t care Arthur, I’m not going back. I’m never going back. I never want to see him again. I still have my stash, I’ll collect that then I’ll go somewhere else, make a new life.”

Arthur turned to Charles, “listen, go back tell Dutch that I’m fine.” he hesitated, “you better tell him, she ain't coming back!”

Charles sighed, “he’s not gonna be too happy!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “He’s brought this on himself. I’m gonna stay with Izzy till she gets her stuff, make sure she’s safe, then I’ll be back.”

Charles frowned, “When? What about all her clothes, and her maps!”

Izzy glared at Charles, “Stop it! Stop talking about me like I’m not here, he can keep them. I’ll be gone in a couple of days anyway. I’ll buy new clothes.”

Arthur put his hand on Izzy’s back, “go and get some rest, I just need to speak with Charles, we’ll head out in the morning. Then you can decide what you want to do.”

Izzy nodded, and headed back towards the tent. She looked over her shoulder, before going in.

“Thank you, Arthur,” she whispered.

Arthur put his hand on Charles shoulder, and they walked a little way from the tent.

“What was he thinking!” Arthur hissed.

Charles shrugged, “I don't know!”

He looked back at the tent, “what will she do, where are you going to take her, Arthur?”

Arthur shook his head. “she has some treasure stashed somewhere. I’ll take her to collect it, then take her to a hotel somewhere,” he hesitated, “not Valentine, obviously. Then she can decide where she wants to go. From what I can gather, the stash she has will give her enough to leave here, make a new start somewhere else, leave this nightmare behind her.”

Charles nodded, “I’ll let Dutch know...do you think he loved her?”

Arthur shrugged, “I thought he did, but I’m beginning to wonder!”

Izzy sat on her bedroll inside the tent. All this time. She thought he really cared for her, like she cared for him, but it was all just an act. She was just so stupid. Stupid to believe that he was anything other than a greedy outlaw, just out for himself. All those people that followed him. They fell for his lies. Well not her, she wasn't gonna fall for his act again. Her only regret was that she wouldn’t be able to finish her fathers work. Decipher all the maps. Having said that, this was only one place. There were plenty of other places in the world, where there must be treasure. Other maps and clues. She would just start again, somewhere else.

Izzy lay down facing the tent canvas. Planning everything in her head was ok, but in reality she felt lost and alone.

She didn't look round when Arthur finally returned to the tent. She didn't need to, for him to know she was still awake.

“You gonna be alright?” he whispered, as he sat down on his bedroll.

She rolled over, biting her lip to try and stop herself from bursting into tears.

“I...I don't know,” she answered, her voice breaking.

Arthur sighed, “come here.”

Izzy sat up, and shuffled closer to Arthur.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his chest.

“This wasn’t how I was expecting my life to turn out,” she sniffled.

Arthur rubbed Izzy's back.

“Life has a habit of doing that,” he whispered.

Izzy looked up, and gazed at Arthur.

“What am I gonna do now, Arthur?”

Arthur brushed a stray hair behind Izzy’s ear.

“I don’t know, Izzy. But I do know your strong, you survived a wolf bite, a hanging, a bullet wound, even me! You’ll get through it.” He soothed.

Izzy sighed, and rested her head on his chest.

“I had help though, now I’m all alone.”

Arthur kissed the top of Izzy’s head. “No you ain’t. You got me, I’ll make sure you get through this, now lay down and get some rest.”

Arthur lay down on his bedroll, his arms still wrapped around Izzy. She lay down next to him, the warmth of his body comforting her.

“These things have a way of workin’ themselves out,” he whispered, before closing his eyes.

Izzy lay there, her eyes closed, listening to the beat of Arthur's heart.

How could this be happening. One minute this man was terrorising her, now he was comforting her. She was more than confused. A voice echoed in her mind. Something her father had once told her.

“ _If you’re lucky Izzy, you’ll find someone who’ll support you with this treasure hunting life. If you’re not, then you’ll either have to go it alone, or make a compromise. But remember this Isabella Pickett, you are a bright and intelligent young woman. When one door closes another one will open, you’ll figure it out!”_

With that thought in her mind, she allowed herself to gently drift off to sleep.


	26. Onwards

  
When Charles returned to camp, Dutch had expected Izzy and Arthur to return as well. Hosea had finally made him realise that there was no way that Izzy had any ill will towards Arthur. He didn't believe it at first, after all, Arthur had killed Izzy’s family and her boyfriend. Not withstanding that, he was also the reason why she’d almost been hanged, and now had a bounty on her head. But as Hosea was quick to reason, Arthur hadn’t been aware of what he was doing, and Izzy understood that. By the time Hosea had talked some sense into him, Charles had been long gone.

  
Dutch had spent the rest of the night, pacing up and down. Eyes glued to the track. When Charles arrived back, just before dawn, he was alone.

“What happened? Is Arthur alright? What about Izzy?” Dutch rained down a barrage of questions at Charles.

Charles took a deep breath. “They’re both fine, Arthur should be back sometime tomorrow,” he hesitated, “Izzy...Izzy’s not coming back.” Charles spoke calmly.

Dutch glared at Charles, “what do you mean, she isn't coming back!”

Charles sighed, he really didn't want to be caught up in the middle of this, but it looked like he was. He only hoped Dutch would realise he was only the messenger. How did the old saying go, don't shoot the messenger!

  
“She thinks you don't love her or trust her. She thinks you’ve been using her, just to for her to hunt treasure for you,” Charles concluded.

“What! That's ridiculous. We saved her life, more than once! I comforted her and cared for her, got her away from Arthur, when he was ill!” Dutch railed.

Charles shrugged, “it’s what she thinks.”

Dutch paced up and down. Charles just stood there, he was pretty sure Dutch hadn’t finished, so he waited patiently.

He was of course correct.

“What’s she gonna do? Where’s she gonna go?” Dutch questioned.

Charles scratched his head, “apparently she has a stash of treasure, from before. Arthur's gonna take her to collect it, then take her to a hotel while she decides what to do. I think she’s gonna leave and start fresh somewhere else!”

Dutch stared at Charles and shook his head. “That's ridiculous, she can’t do that. She belongs here, with me, with us. Where is Arthur taking her?”

Charles shrugged, “sorry Dutch, that's all I know.”

Charles turned and walked away, he needed to get some sleep, he’d been up all night.

  
When Izzy woke the following morning, Arthur was already up. She sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before crawling out of the tent.

Arthur stood in front of the fire, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

“Coffee?” he asked.

Izzy nodded, and gratefully took the mug from Arthur.

He quickly poured another cup. They both stood in silence for a while. Neither really wanting to speak first. Arthur was the first to break the silence.

“Are you sure about this, Izzy? You sure you don't want to go back?” He asked.

Izzy shook her head, “I’m not sure of anything anymore,” she began, her voice cracking, “but I can’t go back.”

Arthur hummed, and a took another sip of the coffee.

Izzy glanced over at him, he wasn't looking at her, which would make what she had to say a little easier.

“Th...Thanks for staying with me,” she blurted.

Arthur looked over at her, “well I wasn’t gonna leave you out here on your own, was I?”

Izzy looked at the ground, “no...I mean for...”

“It’s ok… you just needed some comfort, “he concluded.

He threw the remnants of his coffee on the fire.

“Now where we heading, to retrieve your stash? Or do you want to get the other treasure first?”

Arthur asked.

Izzy smiled, “you’re doing enough for me without me dragging you all over the five states. Besides, there’s enough in my stash, for me and to start a new life.”

Arthur nodded, “well in that case we should get a move on.”

  
Arthur stamped out the fire, and took down the tent. He packed the bedrolls on the horses, whilst Izzy stood by just watching him. If circumstances had been different, she could have probably seen the two of them running around the five states, gathering treasure together. He could have been the someone her father hand talked about. But circumstances weren't different, and she realised that there would be no happy ending for her. Most likely because she wasn't prepared to compromise either. If she had been, she would have returned to Dutch. She knew now that wasn't going to happen.

Izzy mounted Duke, gently rubbing his neck, before feeding him an oatcake. She swallowed down the lump that had started to form in her throat. Now wasn't the time for tears. She would miss Duke the most, she thought.

Arthur mounted his horse, “So where are we headed?” he asked.

  
Dutch needed to know where Izzy was going to be, he also needed to persuade Arthur to tell him. He didn't think that would be too difficult. Arthur was loyal to him after all. He always had been. Well except when he had been crazy. All he needed was to find Izzy. Talk to her. He was sure that he would be able to persuade her to come back. If not for him, then for her maps. She had an addiction to treasure hunting. He could see it in her eyes, he was sure she wouldn’t be able to give it up that easily. Besides, where would she go, what would she do. The only thing she knew was hunting treasure, and if he had learnt anything about Izzy, it was that she was a free spirit. She wouldn’t be the sort of woman who could sit around doing nothing!

  
Arthur frowned when Izzy told him where they were heading.

“We’re gonna need to be careful, it’s awfully close to Valentine!”

Izzy smiled, “If anyone can get me there safely its you Arthur!”

Arthur chuckled, and reached into his satchel. He leaned across and passed Izzy her fathers gun.

“I never gave you this back after your practice session last night.”

Izzy took the gun, and put it in her satchel.

“Not sure me having this will do us any good if we get chased down by bounty hunters, but thanks anyway!”

  
The unlikely pair carried on riding, heading towards the bards crossing on the Flatneck Station side of the river. The big pylons that supported the railway bridge, were the location they were headed.

Arthur suggested that they steer clear of the roads, so they headed down to the Dakota River shoreline. There were a few people fishing on the edge of the river, but none of them really took any notice of the two riders.

Izzy was more concerned than Arthur. Worrying about the fact that her face was probably plastered all over Valentine on bounty posters.

Arthur just chuckled, explaining that his face was plastered all over bounty posters from New Austin to the Heartlands, and probably had been for several years.

As the came closer to the crossing, Izzy pointed to one of the concrete structures that held up the bridge support.

“Over there, I just hope its still there,” she worried.

  
Once they reached the support, Izzy quickly dismounted, and started to pull a couple of large rocks away from the base. Once cleared, there was a hole in the support.

Arthur kept his eye open for anyone that might be looking, or might have followed them. Apart from a couple of deer, drinking from the river, there was nothing in sight.

Izzy put her hand into the hole, and felt around inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the sack inside. She pulled it out, took a quick glance inside, and hauled the sack over to where duke was standing.

“All good?” Arthur asked, hopefully.

Izzy nodded and hauled the heavy sack upwards, letting it drop in to her saddle bag.

“So, now where?” Arthur asked.

Izzy furrowed her brow, “I think I’m gonna stay in St. Denis for a few days, whilst I make arrangements!”

Arthur frowned, “Arrangements, what sort of arrangements?”

Izzy smiled at Arthur sadly. “I’m gonna leave, Arthur. Make a new start somewhere else. I’m gonna leave Isabella Pickett behind.” She patted her saddle bag, “I have enough here to do that.”

Izzy looked at Arthur, “I’d ask you to come with me, but I know you won’t.”

Arthur touched Izzy’s arm, “he’s like a father to me Izzy, I could never leave him.”

Izzy smiled, “I know,” she concluded, before mounting Duke.


	27. St. Denis

The ride from Bards crossing to St. Denis was different. Izzy hadn’t really strayed far from Valentine, whilst in the care of her parents.

The furthest south she had been was Clemens point. Whilst there she hadn’t really seen much of the area.

Izzy was surprised at the change in scenery as well as the change in climate. The further south they headed, the more muggy it seemed to get.

Not only that but the landscape changed quite dramatically as they travelled. From the lush green grasslands of the Heartlands, to the red soiled tracks of the north of Lemoyne county. Then changing slowly to the dense treeline paths and swamps.

Izzy looked nervously into the waters, as the red tracks turned a muddy green. Movement in the water, making her realise that the Alligators weren't that far away.

As they approached closer to St. Denis, the tracks became less muddy, and eventually changed into cobbled streets.

To be fair, Izzy preferred when they had been camping in the heartlands. She felt a little claustrophobic. Her ideal of living in a cabin, like the little one at O’Creagh’s run would now be a pipe dream. She figured that Europe, which was where she intended to go. Would be similar to St. Denis.

She guessed that would be her compromise.

Izzy had never seen a trolley car before, so that was somewhat of a surprise.

Arthur, who had seen some of the city before, guided Izzy towards the largest saloon, which also served as a hotel.

They hitched the horses outside of saloon, and Izzy grabbed the saddlebag off of Duke.

Arthur smiled, “at least let me carry it for you?”

Izzy smiled, and handed the heavy bag to Arthur.

Arthur slightly baulked at the weight, and frowned.

“What the hell have you got in here!”

Izzy grinned, “Gold bars, gemstones,” she whispered.

Arthur grinned and rolled his eyes.

Once they were inside, Izzy approached the bar, and asked for a room for a couple of days. The barkeep handed her a key, and she headed upstairs, followed by Arthur.

Arthur put the saddlebag, on the chair in the bedroom.

“You gonna be ok?” he asked, glancing round the room.

Izzy smiled, “Yeah, I reckon, just need to visit the fence, and decide where I’m gonna go.”

Arthur nodded, “guess that’ll be somewhere where there’s treasure to be had?”

Izzy nodded, “Hopefully. Europe maybe, or maybe further a field.”

Arthur looked out of the window, the sun was beginning to set.

“Just be careful, best you don't go out after dark eh?” he suggested.

Izzy smiled, and touched his arm, “still trying to look after me, Arthur!”

Arthur chuckled, “its the least I can do. I’ll pop back tomorrow, see how you’re doin’”

Izzy leant forward and pressed her lips to Arthur's cheek, “Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur felt the heat rising in his face. He put his hand on her cheek and gently kissed her forehead.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow,” he whispered, before leaving the room, and closing the door gently behind him.

Arthur rode back to the camp at Clemens point. Ready for the nth degree from Dutch. He knew he wouldn’t be happy, but then Izzy wasn’t particularly happy either, and he couldn't really blame her.

By the time he reached camp it was around ten O'clock. John was on guard duty, and yelled out as he heard the approaching hoof beats.

“Just Arthur,” Arthur yelled.

John frowned, “No Izzy?”

“’fraid not,” Arthur replied as rode past John.

Arthur jumped of his horse, and hitched it. He’d hardly walked a few yards into the main area of the camp, before Dutch accosted him.

“Where have you been? And where is Izzy?” he demanded.

Arthur sighed, “She’s in St. Denis, preparing to leave.”

Dutch frowned, “what do you mean, preparing?

Arthur shook his head, “you really cocked up this time Dutch, she’s leaving the country. She’s gonna get a boat somewhere, likely Europe!”

Dutch glared at Arthur, “Europe! What the hell does she wanna go there for!”

Arthur shrugged, “I think you broke her heart, Dutch. She thinks you don't love her. Ya know, you should have gone to her in the hotel in Valentine, not me!”

Dutch put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, “I do love her son, but given the choice again, I still would have gone to you, you needed me more.”

Arthur sighed, and smiled, “She asked me what I would have done, I told her I was the wrong person to ask,”

Dutch frowned, “why?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I already chose you Dutch, twice before.”

Dutch sighed, “Sometimes son, you have to put family first,” he hesitated, “but that don’t mean I’m giving up on her, she is family, and if she thinks I’m gonna let her walk away with out a fight...well she’s sorely mistaken!”

Arthur didn't have to tell Dutch where Izzy was staying. There was only really one place she could be staying in St. Denis.

He didn't wait until the morning before heading out either. He knew he’d made some mistakes, but what was he supposed to do, when you’re faced with some of the choices he’d been faced with. He could only judge people on past experiences, and he knew that most people in Izzy’s situation would have wanted revenge. It was only now that he realised that Izzy wasn't most people. She was special, and he didn't want to lose her.

He arrived in St. Denis in the early hours of the morning, before sunrise. The saloon that acted as the city’s main hotel, was still relatively lively. All night poker games, weren't that unusual.

He approached the bar, and ordered a drink. Maybe a little liquid courage. He only had one chance to make this right, if he got it wrong...he did have another plan, but didn't want to go down that route if he could avoid it.

With a little gentle persuasion, and a few dollars, he found out what room Izzy was in. It worried him slightly that she had only paid for a couple of days. It meant either that she didn't have a lot of ready cash, or she was intending to leave, more quickly than he thought.

His first instinct was to bash on the door, but he decided against it, waiting until dawn. He was tired, but he’d been without sleep before.

He made his way up the stairs, heading towards the bedroom door.

Izzy yawned as the warmth of the morning sunlight hit her face. It had been a while since she had slept in a real bed. Even longer since she had slept alone. She was surprised that she had slept at all, getting used to having someone next to her, and waking to a warm embrace. It was something she would have to get used to. As much as she would miss it, she felt the only person she could confidently rely on now was herself. She glanced at the satchel which hung over the chair. Thinking about the gun it contained, and what a bad shot she was. She only wished she could have learnt to shoot, but maybe all she needed was a little practice.

Izzy threw back the covers, and grabbed her trousers and boots, quickly dressing. She sighed, she still wasn't sure that Europe was the right destination. She so loved the wide open spaces. She feared that Europe wouldn’t be like that. Was she really ready to give up her treasure hunting.

“Daddy, what would you do?” She muttered to herself. Everything had seemed to straightforward when she had thought about it before. That was before she’d ridden into St. Denis. The thought of living the rest of her life, only in cities like this was depressing to say the least.

A loud bang on the door stirred Izzy from her thoughts. She wasn't expecting anyone, except perhaps, maybe Arthur, who said he would see her today.

Izzy opened the door. Her face lost some of its colour, as she saw Dutch standing there.

He looked at her and licked his lips.

“Wh...what are you doing here,” Izzy stuttered.

Dutch smiled, which put Izzy even more ill at ease.

“I think we need to talk!” He countered, “aren’t you going to invite me in?”


	28. 'Look me in the eye'

Izzy stared at Dutch, then she put two and two together.

“Arthur!” she sighed.

Dutch smiled, “He didn't tell me where you were, just that you were in St. Denis!”

“He shouldn’t have even told you that!” she huffed.

Dutch reached out his hand to touch Izzy’s face, but she pushed it away.

“Don’t...” she whispered, a slight crack in her voice.

She was annoyed with herself for that. He would never leave if he thought she still cared.

Dutch took a step towards her, so she stepped backwards into the room.

“I think you should leave,” she mumbled, looking at the floor.

Dutch stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Izzy’s head snapped up, when she heard the lock click.

“I mean it Dutch, I want you to leave!” Izzy murmured.

  
Dutch took a step forward, and gently cupped her jaw in his hand.

“Not until you look me in the eye, and tell me you don’t love me,” he demanded.

Tears started to pool in Izzy’s eyes. She couldn’t tell him that, because it wasn't true.

“Why? You never loved me, not really. I was just a trophy to you, another notch on your bedpost, except I didn't let it go that far.”

Izzy let out a sob, as a tear trickled down her cheek.

“Three times you’ve chosen Arthur over me. Sending Charles after me, because you thought I wanted to hurt your precious Arthur, is that the sort of person you think I am? That broke me, Dutch Van Der Linde. It broke me, and it broke my heart.”

  
Dutch closed his eyes and sighed. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

“I never wanted to hurt you Izzy, I swear. Just tell me, what would you have done in my position, if you’d had to choose between your parents or me.”

Izzy pulled away and glared at Dutch.

“Don’t you dare! Don't you dare bring my parents into this. They’re dead, remember. So don’t you even mention them!” Izzy screamed.

Dutch shook his head, and tried to remain calm.

“Izzy calm down, be reasonable!”

“Calm!” She shrieked, “reasonable! I’ve lost everything! Everything. My whole life has been turned upside down, and you stand there telling me to be reasonable!”

Izzy held her head in her hands and sobbed. Everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks, came out. All the pent up emotions. The loss of her parents, her best friend, the fact that she was now on the run for their murder, and the love and loss of Dutch.

  
Dutch walked over and wrapped his arms around Izzy, she tried to push him away, but the more she tried, the tighter he held her. Until she gave up trying.

“Listen to me Izzy, I cant begin to imagine what your going through right now, But you need to know, I do love you, really I do.”

He pulled her head into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

“I’ve lost people too, people I really cared for. If I’ve done anything wrong, its that I’ve misjudged you.” Dutch continued, “most people I know would have wanted to kill Arthur if he did what he did to you. I realise now, you’re not like most people. You’re very special.”

“I’d never hurt Arthur,” Izzy sobbed.

Dutch rubbed Izzy’s back.

“I know that now, but you need to realise, most people I’ve run into, wouldn’t have thought twice, after what he did.”

Izzy looked up, and looked Dutch in the eye.

“Its not just that Dutch, you betrayed me!” Izzy whispered, as she broke eye contact.

Dutch frowned, and took Izzy's chin with in thumb and forefinger. He tilted it upwards.

“What are you talking about, Izzy?” he demanded.

Izzy had stopped crying now, and her eyes grew dark.

“You left me Dutch, even when you knew the Sheriff was looking for me, you rode away. Even though you knew I was innocent, you let the sheriff believe I was guilty.”

Dutch let go of Izzy, and took a step backwards.

“You thought I didn't know what you did. I didn't realise at first. When Sheriff Malloy told me that he felt sorry for my family, because they’d have to see me hang! I didn't realise what he meant, then it dawned on me. It must have been you! Is that how you treat someone you love Dutch? Is it?”

  
Dutch sighed, and raked his fingers through his hair.

“What was I supposed to do? Tell him it wasn't you, because it was Arthur? Do you think Javier saved you by accident? I had someone checking everyday, Izzy. Every bloody day! Does that sound like betrayal to you?” Dutch yelled.

Izzy walked over to the bed and sat down. She pushed her hair out of her face, then looked up at Dutch.

“Always someone Dutch! But not you,” she sighed.

Dutch walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Izzy. He took her hands in his, gently rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

“Do you think for one minute that I didn't wish that could have been me saving you, instead a Javier?”

Izzy shrugged, “I guess it doesn't matter now, you won’t have to worry about saving me anymore!”

Dutch held on to Izzy's hands, she didn't try and pull away. She guessed he still had something to say.

Dutch sighed, “You’re really gonna go to Europe, and give up your treasure hunting, just to get away from me? You really hate me that much.”

Izzy looked at Dutch, “I don’t hate you, Dutch,” she whispered.

Izzy blinked, trying to hold back the tears as she felt her chest becoming a tight. She knew that feeling, it was heartache.

She took a deep breath, “I don't want you to end up hating me either, not like my mother ended up hating my father. She hated that he loved the treasure hunting more than he did her, and what she hated even more was the fact that I loved it too! I see that in you already, when I go off to hunt, and one of your boys go with me.”

Dutch shook his head, as he let go of Izzy’s hands and cupped her face in his hands instead.

“Izzy, I would never hate you. I just worry about you, worry because I don't want to lose you. I can see the joy that it brings you, I never want to take that away from you. If you leave now, and go to Europe, If you never hunt for treasure again, a little bit of you will die inside, I know it!”

  
Izzy put her hands over the top of Dutch’s.

“You’re not gonna let me go, are you?” she asked, biting her lip.

Dutch shook his head, and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Not unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me.”

Dutch leaned away, and removed his hands from Izzy’s face.

“Can you? Can you honestly say you don’t love me?” he coaxed.

Izzy looked Dutch in the eye.

“I...I...”


	29. Decisions

Izzy looked down in her lap, she couldn’t look him in the eye any more. She felt like he was sucking all the strength out of her body. She felt a tightness in her chest as he released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

“You can’t say it can you?” he purred.

Izzy swallowed hard. She needed to say something.

“I...I think I need some air!” she stuttered.

Izzy felt Dutch’s hand on her face.

“No you don’t Izzy,” he hesitated, “look at me.”

Izzy carried on looking into her lap, her heart almost beating out of her chest, knowing that if she didn't say it now, she never would. But she couldn’t.

  
Dutch moved his hand from her face, and gently put it under her chin. With the slightest pressure, he tilted her head upwards until she was looking at him.

Izzy let out a gasp, as there eyes met again.

Dutch slid his hand to cup her jaw, and leant forward.

His lips pressed against hers, gently at first. Izzy kissed him back, she felt his other hand gently slide up the back of her shirt, as he gently caressed the skin on her back, with his fingertips, then slowly his whole hand.

Izzy’s back arched as a tingle of pleasure ran up her spine.

She lifted her hand and let her fingers rake through Dutch’s hair.

  
Dutch removed his hand from Izzy’s back and took hold of her hand, gently pushing back onto the bed. His kiss became needier, more passionate, and Izzy responded.

Dutch removed Izzy’s hand from his hair, and pinned her arms to the bed.

He pulled away from the kiss, a smile appearing on his face.

“What made you think I’d let you leave,” he asked as he licked his lips.

Izzy just stared at him, hardly even able to put a sentence together.

“I...thought...” She began.

Dutch let go of one of her wrists, and touched his forefinger to her lips.

“Sshh,” he whispered.

Dutch stroked Izzy’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“let me show you how much I love you?” he purred

Izzy breath hitch in her throat, but she nodded anyway.

  
Dutch slowly started to unbutton Izzy’s shirt, pressing gentle kisses on her neck, and jawline.

Once all the buttons were undone, he slid his hands behind her back, and gently sat her up.

Dutch gently removed Izzy’s shirt and bra, and gazed at her naked top half.

“How could I not love you, Izzy? Your fucking perfect,” he whispered.

Izzy felt her face heat up, as her cheeks turned pink. In truth, she felt like her whole body was pink. She didn't have long to ponder the though as Dutch gently laid her back down on the bed.

He lifted her legs onto the bed, and pulled off her boots, before removing his gun belt, waistcoat and shirt.

Izzy stared at him pensively, and he smiled, capturing her lips with his, his fingers traced a line from her shoulders to her wrists.

Dutch took her hands in his, and gently held them above her head. His lips moved from hers, down her neck to her shoulder blades.

Izzy closed her eyes, as her back arched she let out a small moan.

  
Dutch smirked, as he adjusted Izzy’s hands so they were held in place with only one of his. With the other hand he traced a line, from her throat, to her navel. Chuckling when she let out a gasp.

“Don’t move!” He growled.

Dutch released Izzy’s hands, and he cupped one breast in each hand, tracing a line of kisses down her stomach.

Izzy trembled, as a sensation started to build in her lower abdomen.

Dutch began to knead Izzy’s nipples with his thumb and forefinger. Izzy’s whimpers turned into a moan, as his digits were replaced, with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Dutch traced a line down the sides of Izzy’s torso, with his fingers, before unbuttoning her jeans. He dipped his thumbs in her waistband, and pulled both jeans and pants down in one fluid motion, tossing them across the room.

Dutch stood up, and removed the rest of his clothing, keeping his gaze on Izzy, looking her in the eye.

  
He slowly walked back to the bed and ran his hands up the outside of Izzy’s thighs. Izzy automatically pushed her legs together, but Dutch slowly pulled them apart.

“relax angel,” he cooed.

Izzy took a deep breath and looked at Dutch, her eyes flicking downwards, she let out a small gasp.

Dutch straddled Izzy, and went back to kissing her stomach, and trailing his hands, up and down her thighs. His kisses slowly headed south, as his lips pressed against the inside of her thighs.

Izzy’s whole body trembled, she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

  
Dutch quickly glanced at Izzy face, before his tongue darted into her folds and swirled over her bud.

“D...Dutch!” Izzy squealed, as a jolt of pleasure rippled through her body.

Izzy half moaned and half squealed as Dutch put his tongue to good use, sucking and licking giving Izzy sensations she had never felt before.

Dutch knew that she was close, but stopped just before she tipped over the edge. He smirked as she bucked her hips towards him.

Dutch pushed his tip into her folds, and entered her slowly.

Izzy’s eyes snapped open, “Dutch!” She gasped.

Dutch took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping, sending a tingle of pleasure through her body, as he gently pushed through her maidenhood.

Izzy whimpered.

As the pain of first penetration turned to pleasure, she moaned.

Dutch thrust gently at first, and as she screamed his name, his thrusts became harder and faster.

Izzy grabbed onto Dutch’s shoulders, digging her nails into his back, as pleasure coursed through her body. She could feel the pressure building, until it exploded, sending tremors through her body, and pushing her over the edge.

Dutch’s release came at almost the same time, spilling his seed inside her.

  
Dutch gently pulled out, and collapsed onto the bed beside her, catching his breath.

Izzy rolled onto her side, and pressed her lips against his shoulders. She gently ran her hands across his face.

“I’m sorry!” She whispered.

Dutch frowned, “Sorry? What for? You don't regret what just happened, do you?”

Izzy straddled Dutch, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry I ran off, and I’m sorry I made you wait,” she whispered.

Dutch licked his lips and chuckled, as he ran his hands down her back, and gently squeezed the cheeks of her bottom.

“Come here!” He growled.

He rolled Izzy onto her back, his hand gently caress her face, as his lips crashed against hers.

It felt strange for Izzy to taste herself on Dutch’s tongue, as it dominated hers in a lustful and passionate kiss.

When Dutch broke away from the kiss, he sniggered.

“I guess we better make up for lost time then!”

  
Arthur looked across the camp towards where the horses were hitched. Dutch still hadn’t returned and it was getting close to noon. He walked across to where Hosea was sitting.

“He went after her, didn't he?” Hosea asked.

Arthur nodded, “He left just shortly after I got back,” he hesitated, “I thought he might be back by now!”

Hosea frowned, “you don’t think she’s coming back, do you?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “part of me thinks she wont, part of me hopes she does.”

Hosea smiled knowingly, “you like her don’t you?”

Arthur nodded, “if things had been different, maybe me and her...” his voice trailed off, and he touched the silver plate on his head.

Hosea hummed, “you think she wouldn’t have fallen for his silver tongue anyway!”

Arthur chuckled, “they always do, don't they! Trouble is she thinks he doesn’t love her!”

Hosea rolled his eyes, “and he thinks he’s losing her! They spent so much time arguing, they forgot to tell each other how they really felt!”

Arthur nodded, “if she goes to Europe, like she said, she’ll end up regretting it.”

Hosea nodded in agreement, “and he’ll be devastated, lets hope they both see sense!”

  
Dutch leant on his elbow, and gazed at Izzy laying next to him in the bed. She always looked so peaceful when she slept.

They’d worn each other out, all the pent up emotion from the last few days had finally been put to good use.

He couldn’t believe he’d almost lost her, there was no way he would let that happen again.

He swept a stray hair behind her ear.

Izzy’s eyelids fluttered open. When she saw Dutch just staring at her she smiled.

“Sorry I woke you,” he whispered, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She sighed, “I shouldn’t lay around here all day, I still have things to do!”

Dutch frowned, “Things, what things. You are coming back with me, aren’t you?”

Izzy sat up, and pressed her lips to his, in soft kiss.

“Of course, but...” she hesitated, “let me show you something!”

Izzy climbed off the bed, and walked over to the chair, where she had put her saddlebag.

“Stop!” Dutch shouted.

Izzy looked over her shoulder, frowning, “what is it?”

Dutch smiled, “I just wanna look at you, you’re just so perfect.”

Izzy felt her face heat up again, but she grinned anyway, “even with my wolf scars and bullet holes!”

Dutch nodded, “especially with those!”

Izzy rolled her eyes, and reached into the sack that she had put into the saddle bag. She finally found what she was looking for. She pulled it out, as she turned back to face Dutch, she hid it behind her back.

“What have you got there?” Dutch asked, chuckling.

  
Izzy skipped over to the bed, still holding her hands behind her back. She knelt in front of Dutch on the bed still grinning.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re hiding,” he leant forward, “or am I going to have to make you tell me,” he smirked.

Izzy hummed, “now let me think!” Her eyes twinkled, mischievously.

Dutch grabbed hold of Izzy's midriff, and started to tickle her.

Izzy shrieked, and fell over on her side squirming.

“P...please Dutch, n...no stop!” she begged.

Dutch leaned over her, and removed what Izzy had hidden in her hands.

“Now what have we here?” he smirked, as he pressed his lips to hers.

Dutch pulled the treasure from behind her back, and opened his hand to look at it.

His stared at the gem in his hands in astonishment.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked, looking Izzy in the eye.

Izzy grinned, “its the Logan sapphire!”


	30. So close

Dutch held the sapphire up to the light, its facets glinted in the sunlight.

He looked across at Izzy. Then back at the precious gem.

“How much again?” he asked.

Izzy smirked, she’d told him about half a dozen times already, over the last hour.

They were both dressed, Izzy sitting on the edge of the bed, and Dutch standing by the window.

“Three hundred...” She hesitated, “thousand dollars!”

Dutch sighed, “its a shame we’ll never see it!”

Izzy frowned, and walked over to where Dutch was standing, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Of course we will, we just have to do it slightly differently from the run of the mill fence!”

Dutch cupped her face in his hand and pressed his his lips to hers.

“lets go back and talk this over with the others, you can explain how we can turn this!” he tossed the sapphire in the air and caught it, “into real money!”

Izzy sat on the bed, and pulled on her boots.

“What's your dream, Dutch? Where would you like to go?” Izzy asked.

Dutch put the sapphire in his waistcoat pocket, and walked over to where Izzy was sitting.

He swept her hair behind her ear, then put his finger under her chin, gently tilting it upwards.

“I don't really care Izzy, as long as its with you,” he purred.

He pressed his lips to hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

Izzy kissed him back, resting her hands on his chest. Until he broke the kiss.

He held out his hand, which she willingly took.

“C’mon, lets head back,” he suggested, smiling.

Dutch picked up Izzy's saddlebag and frowned.

“What else have you got in here?”

Izzy chuckled, “some more gems, a few gold bars, some other bits of jewellery. I was gonna take them to the fence. They’re loose change compared to what's in your pocket!”

Dutch chuckled, “lets go then, I’m sure Arthur’ll wonder what's happening, and whether you’ll be coming back under your own steam, or hog-tied over the back of the count.”

He put the saddlebag on his shoulder.

Izzy stopped, and stared at Dutch, “you wouldn’t of...would you?”

Dutch looked darkly at Izzy, “what do you think?” He growled.

Izzy’s heart skipped a beat, “Even if I’d said I didn't love you?”

Dutch cupped Izzy’s face in his hands, and kissed her forehead.

“Especially if you’d said that, and do you know why?” he asked

Izzy shook her head, a little nervously.

“Because my dear, I’d have known you were lying, and I didn't intend to let you go!”

Dutch rolled his eyes, “Europe indeed!” he muttered.

The St. Denis fence hummed, as he looked through the pile of precious gems, jewellery and gold bars that lay on the counter.

He tilted his head to one side, “You remind me of someone,” he remarked, looking at Izzy.

Izzy shrugged, “I guess I just have one of those faces!”

Dutch smirked, and coughed to stifle the laugh that almost erupted from him. He didn't think the fence was going to turn her in, but you could never really tell. It was for the best he didn't know her true identity or his for that matter.

The fence turned to the safe in the wall behind him, being careful not to let them see the combination.

He pulled out a large bundle of notes, and turned around.

“Ten thousand, as agreed.”

Izzy nodded, and put the money in her satchel.

They watched as the fence, put the gold bars and gems into the safe, he would probably make twice as much when he sold them on.

Izzy wondered who he would sell them to. She wondered if the same person might be interested in the sapphire. She discounted the thought, they would never get its true value if they sold it to someone like the fence, or his contact. It was special, and a well known gem. They would need to sell it to a specialist, a person who would know its full worth. She had a good idea who that was, and where they would be found.

Arthur was getting antsy. It was mid afternoon and Dutch still hadn’t returned, with or without Izzy.

“Maybe I should head into St. Denis, make sure she’s ok,” Arthur concluded.

Hosea chuckled, and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. “You sound just like Dutch, when he sent Charles out looking for you and Izzy.”

Arthur’s face flushed. He knew Dutch had overreacted and now he was acting the same.

Hosea smiled, “They love each other, Arthur. They might yell and ball at each other, or get frustrated, but I don't think they’d go as far as killing each other!”

Hosea glanced over towards the track

“looks like I was right!” he smirked.

Arthur looked across to see Dutch and Izzy come riding in.

Dutch walked towards Hosea and Arthur, his arm wrapped around Izzy. Both of them were grinning from ear to ear.

Hosea rolled his eyes, “looks like the cats got the cream, I’m just wondering which one of you is the cat!”

Dutch let go of Izzy, and put his hand on Hosea’s shoulder.

“We’re leaving, we can finally live the life we deserve!” Dutch beamed.

Hosea glanced at Izzy then back at Dutch and frowned. “What do you mean?”

Dutch looked at Izzy, then back at Hosea and laughed.

“Not just me and Izzy, you fool, all of us!” He pulled the sapphire from his pocket, and held it out on his hand.

Hosea stared at the gem, “can I?” he asked, glancing from the gem to Dutch.

Dutch nodded.

Hosea picked up the sapphire, and held it up to the light, “its not just a myth then, it really exists!”

Arthur frowned, “what's so special about that!”

Dutch rolled his eyes, “honestly Arthur, didn't you learn anything from those books I gave you to read when you were a boy!”

Arthur shrugged.

Dutch looked at Izzy, smiling, “Tell him Izzy!”

Arthur looked at Izzy, and smiled. He could see how happy she was.

“That Arthur,” Izzy began, “is the Logan Sapphire.”

Arthur's brows pinched together, recognising the name, and trying to remember why.

Hosea handed the gem back to Dutch and sighed, as he looked at Arthur.

“James Logan, leader of the infamous Logan raiders. Stole the gem from a rich heiress. She’d come from Argentina, to have the gem set in a tiara for her up and coming wedding. The gem, was too hot to handle, to hot to sell, so he hid it away. He was killed in a shoot-out shortly after, the gang split with no obvious leader. The gem was never found. Some even said it never existed. That was over seventy five years ago. The gem was thought to be a myth. It obviously wasn't, because we have it here!”

Arthur frowned, “its worth a bit then?”

Hosea rolled his eyes, “more than a bit, Arthur. Question is how do we sell it?”

Izzy took the gem from Dutch’s hand, much to his surprise.

“There's a Jeweller, he makes pieces for the rich. Royalty, people with more money than sense,” she smirked, “he’ll want this. He’ll have people queuing up when they hear about it. We just have to get it to him.”

Dutch shook his head, “no its too dangerous, there must be another way!”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “Don’t start on this again Dutch, I can do this!”

“None of us can go with you, Izzy. It may even be dangerous for you, if they recognise you. You’re still wanted you know!” Dutch huffed.

Izzy sighed, she knew this would rear its ugly head, Dutch being all protective.

“It’s Blackwater, Dutch. I’ll just be one of the crowd. Its the only way, it’s where our buyer is!”

Hosea sighed, “Izzy, listen to Dutch, he’s right. We left money in Blackwater, we cant even go and retrieve it!”

Izzy sighed, “there must be a way. We cant be this close only to have it snatched away!”

Dutch walked over to Izzy and put his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. She leaned back into him.

“I’m sorry Izzy, I just wont risk your safety.” He purred, as he kissed the top of her head.

Hosea stood up, “wait, you may not have to.”

Dutch frowned, “what do you mean Hosea?”

Hosea smiled, “I’m gonna be gone for a couple of days, I think I know how we can get that sapphire to Blackwater!”


	31. Trust

The sunlight reflected on the lake, as Hosea made ready his horse. Izzy was still asleep in the tent that she and Dutch shared. Dutch, however, wasn't. He stood next to Hosea.

“Are you sure this will work Hosea? Are you sure he can be trusted, and more to the point will he do it?” Dutch asked, frowning.

Hosea rolled his eyes, “that’s why I’m going to see him. We trusted him with Arthur. If he was gonna turn us in, he would have done it then!”

Dutch sighed. It was one thing for Hosea’s brother to provide medical assistance, quite another for him to sell a precious gem for them.

Hosea, looked Dutch in the eye, “unless you prefer Izzy to go?” He challenged.

Dutch glared at Hosea, “you know that ain't an option!”

Hosea chuckled, “of course it is, just not one that you want to entertain!”

He mounted his horse, “I’ll be a couple of days, then with a bit of luck I’ll come back with a nice load of money, then we can get the hell out of here!”

Dutch nodded and waved him off, still uncertain that this was the best course of action.

  
Hosea rode into St. Denis. If his brother didn't want to help, he wasn't sure what other options they had, apart from sending Izzy. That, he was pretty sure wouldn't happen, if Dutch had anything to do with it. He was pretty sure that Dutch was more concerned with Nathaniel high tailing away with the proceeds, but Hosea was sure he wouldn't do that. Well, as sure as he could be.

He rode up to the doctors office, and hitched his horse outside.

Making his way into the office, he rang the receptionists bell.

She smiled when she came to the window, “Hello Mr Matthews, would you like to see your brother?”

Hosea smiled back, “if he’s free, if not I can always come back a little later.”

She disappeared through a door, and a few moments later the door to his office opened.

“Hosea! What brings you here? Is Mr Morgan ok, he hasn't relapsed has he?” Nathaniel asked, a concerned look on his face.

Hosea chuckled, “No, Nathaniel. Arthur is just fine, but I do need to have a little word with you.”

Nathaniel frowned, but beckoned Hosea into his office, closing the door behind him.

“What is it I can do for you Hosea, you’re not in any trouble are you?” Nathaniel questioned.

Hosea chuckled, and sat down in a chair, next to the doctors desk.

“No more trouble than I was in last time you saw me! I need to ask you a favour.”

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes, and sat down, opposite Hosea.

“What sort of favour,” he asked, cautiously, “I wont do anything illegal!”

Hosea rolled his eyes, “wasn’t it illegal treating an outlaw? Or was that because it was in your own interests?”

Nathaniel crossed his arms and glared at Hosea. “What do you want?” he asked tersely.

Hosea sighed, “come one Nathaniel, we’re family. You helped Arthur, but it also helped you’re career. I just need a little help. It’s not illegal per se. Apart from you’ll be helping us again.”

Nathaniel stood up and walked across to the window, he looked out onto the bustling street, before turning back to Hosea with a sigh.

“What do you need?”

Hosea smiled, “I don't know if you read the papers Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel nodded, and waiting for Hosea to continue.

“You probably heard of a treasure hunter, who killed some people, and then escaped a hanging?”

Nathaniel nodded, “is she one of yours?”

Hosea rolled his eyes, “she’s innocent Nathaniel. All of those people,” he hesitated, “they were killed by Arthur!”

Nathaniel looked at ground, shaking his head. He looked up after a little while. Hosea had remained quiet.

“I thought you said this wasn't illegal,” he sighed.

Hosea shook his head, “it isn’t, we just need you to take this to a buyer, and return with the money. We’ll pay you, from the proceeds.”

Nathaniel looked at the gem that Hosea held in his hands, his mouth open.

“That looks like...” Nathaniel began.

Hosea interrupted him, “It is, so its perfectly legal as it was found fair and square!”

Nathaniel nodded, “very well, Hosea. But just this once, after this, no more dodgy favours!”

Hosea smiled, “we’ll pay you of course, I’m sure medical research doesn't come cheap!”

  
Hosea walked his brother to the train. Just as he was boarding, he handed him a piece of paper. "This is the Jeweller in Blackwater."

Nathaniel nodded, still looking slightly uncomfortable.

Hosea smiled, “think of this as a favour to the young lady whose life has been torn asunder. It means she can start afresh somewhere else.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “with a gang of outlaws in tow!”

Hosea shrugged, “we really do have her best interests at heart, its the least we can do after what happened to her.”

Nathaniel nodded, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Hosea watch the train steam out of the station, and took a deep breath. He was sure he could trust his brother, but there was always that tiny seed of doubt, especially since Blackwater was currently overrun with Pinkertons.

  
Izzy stared out over the lake. A nagging feeling of doubt in her stomach. Not about coming back. After what Dutch had said, she figured she wouldn't have had a choice. Bizarrely that didn't bother her. What bothered her was having to relinquish her hold on the sapphire. She had never been one to hoard her treasure, or even worry about what it was worth, until she sold it. Just like her father, it was the thrill of the search, rather than what you found. Her mother on the other hand, it was all about the treasure, how much it was worth. As soon as she found the sapphire, she knew what it was. That's why she hid it. She knew if she gave it to her mother, she wouldn't have got what it was worth. I guess she knew in the back of her mind, one day she would need a nest egg. That was her nest egg. Now it was their nest egg. Her and Dutch. Or rather her, Dutch and the rest of the gang. She didn't mind though. They were like one big extended family. Looking out for each other.

If something went wrong. If Hosea’s brother wasn't as trustworthy as they thought. That would be it. Back to square one, for all of them.

She was roused out of her thoughts.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Izzy smiled and looked over her shoulder. Dutch was smiling at her.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she sighed, trying to hide her worry.

“Fine, eh?” Dutch rolled his eye and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

“When a woman says fine, it usually means she’s far from fine!” he exclaimed.

Izzy chuckled, leaning into his chest, “just worried,” she hesitated, “I’d have been happier if I was taking the sapphire to Blackwater!”

Dutch cupped Izzy's face in his hands, “That, my dear Izzy, was never gonna happen.” He gently rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks.

“You’re more precious to me that all the Logan sapphires this world has to offer. Hosea’s brother has helped us before, I trust him, just as much as Hosea does.”

Izzy felt her face flush. She always blushed when Dutch told her how much he meant to her.

Dutch kissed her forehead, “C’mon, lets you and I go out for a ride.”

  
It made a nice change for Izzy to just go out for a ride with Dutch. The ride from St. Denis to the camp at Clemens point didn't really count. That's what Izzy thought anyway. After all they were just getting from A to B. Not riding for the pure pleasure of it.

As they left the track which led from the camp, and headed out onto the road properly, Izzy glanced at Dutch.

“Where are we going then?”

Dutch smirked, “I thought...” he hesitated, “I thought perhaps you might like to take me treasure hunting?”

Izzy couldn’t contain the smile on her face, “Really! You want to go treasure hunting with me!”

Dutch smiled, “I’d go treasure hunting with you everyday, to see a smile like that on your face.”

He leant over and gently pressed his lips to hers.

“Now, where was that treasure that you and Arthur were going after?” he asked.

Izzy’s smile faded somewhat, “Arthur said it was dangerous country, its up north...we were heading to the brandywine drop!”

Dutch hummed, “well Arthur ain't wrong, it is, but...” Dutch patted his holster, “I ain't gonna let anything happen to you.”

Izzy grinned, “c’mon then, lets go!” she kicked duke into a gallop.

Dutch chuckled pushing the count on, matching Izzy’s horse stride for stride.

Izzy giggled as Dutch rode by her side, the happiest she had been in a long time.


	32. Murphrees

Izzy had never been as far north as the Roanoke Valley. Hell she’d never even been as far north as Annesburg. She was amazed at the sheer beauty of the scenery. Dutch just smiled. He loved watching her face when she saw something that she hadn’t seen before. He was, however, fully aware of how dangerous this part of the country could be. Izzy hadn't noticed how his hand never strayed too far from his guns.

As they reached their destination, the Brandywine Drop, Izzy gasped.

“Oh Dutch, its beautiful, look at the way the water cascades over the rocks, and the rocks, are almost flat.”

Dutch chuckled, “it is pretty country.”

Izzy suddenly pointed, “look, a stag over the other side!”

Then she pointed again, “is that a salmon?”

Dutch glanced over the river, and watch what was indeed a salmon, jumping out of the water. It looked like a pretty big one too.

“Hosea would love it up here, for the fishing,” he sighed.

He smiled at Izzy, and rode The Count next to her horse, so they were in touching distance. He cupped her cheek, and gently kissed her lips.

“I love the way you look at everything, it makes me feel like I’m seeing it for the first time, all over again. Through innocent eyes,” he purred.

Izzy smiled, “thank you...I mean for bringing me.”

Dutch rolled his eyes, “c’mon we better look for what we actually came for!”

  
They left the horses by the edge of the river, drinking. Just like the stag, Izzy thought, but she never said anything. She thought Dutch would probably laugh at her.

Izzy grabbed Dutch’s hand and she led him along the edge of the river, along a flat rock formation which led to the base of the falls.

It was a lot easier that the waterfall at Cumberland falls Izzy thought. Not deep crevasse to fall down.

They kept to the edge of a rock wall, avoiding the waterfall itself. Soon to Dutch’s amazement they were actually standing behind the water fall. It was dry except for a few splashes on the stone floor.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Izzy enthused.

Dutch chuckled, “yes, actually it is!”

Izzy reached into a gap in the wall of the rock, and pulled out a pouch.

“There, its not that dangerous, treasure hunting,” she smirked.

Izzy put the pouch in her satchel.

“Arent you gonna show me what we found?” Dutch asked, sulkily.

Izzy grinned, “wait till we’re back out side, we can take a look then.”

Dutch nodded, and they both walked out from behind the waterfall.

As they did, they came face to face with a rough looking man, dressed in dungarees. He wasn’t alone and four other men stood slightly behind him.

  
“Well what have we here,” he snarled, “you ain't welcome round here. Best you handover your valuables, and we might let you go!”

He glanced at izzy, “not her though, we’ll keep her!” he chuckled.

Dutch quickly grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled her behind a jagged rock.

“Keep down, while I deal with these scum!” he hissed.

You ain't gonna leave here!” the stranger growled, “leastways not on your own two feet!” he laughed, menacingly.

Dutch drew his guns, and quickly fired at the stranger, and one of the other four men. They dropped to the floor, before they could even fire off a shot.

The remaining men started to fire at the rock, that Dutch and Izzy took cover behind.

Dutch waited until they had to reload, and he fired again. In the meantime, Izzy had taken her fathers old gun, which was still in her satchel, and she fired three shots. Two of them completely missed, but the third hit home in an explosion of blood and bone, as the bullet shattered the strangers skull. Dutch had already dispatched the other two, when he heard a clunk.

He was about to praise Izzy for her good shooting, but stopped when he saw her face.

The clunk he heard was her dropping her gun onto the ground.

All the colour had drained from her face.

Dutch holstered his guns.

  
“It’s Ok Izzy, they’re dead,” he soothed as he wrapped an arm around her.

“I...I k...killed him,” Izzy stuttered, “I shouldn't have killed him,” she gasped, her eyes glazed over.

Dutch grasped Izzy by the shoulders, and turned her to face him.

“Look at me Izzy, it was either them or us. You had no choice.” he soothed.

Dutch looked at Izzy, her eyes were looking at him, but they didn't seem to be focussing, just staring.

He gently held Izzy’s face in his hands, “Izzy, sweetheart, it’s Ok.

Izzy snapped out of her daydream.

“I never wanted to kill anyone,” she gasped.

Dutch gently kissed her on the forehead. “I know, Izzy. No one wants to, but sometimes we don’t have a choice. These people, they take pleasure in hurting people. They’re worse than animals.”

Izzy glanced over the top of the rock at the five dead bodies.

“Who are...were they?” she asked, numbly.

Dutch sighed, “Murphree’s. They’re worse than O’Driscolls, and that's saying something. Its why Arthur said it was dangerous. C’mon, lets get out of here, in case anymore turn up!”

  
Dutch put his arm around Izzy’s waist and they quickly ran back to where they had left the horses.

Dutch helped Izzy onto her horse, and he quickly mounted his.

Izzy was only too happy when Dutch suggested a fast pace. As beautiful as this place was, she wanted to leave it and the memory of the people that inhabited it behind her.

After about an hour’s riding, Dutch slowed the pace down. He reached over and put a hand on Izzy’s leg.

“Are you OK? He asked, concern in his voice.

Izzy nodded. “Do you ever… ever get used to it, killing I mean?”

Dutch sighed, “we only kill folks if we’re in danger of being killed ourselves. It’s not something we enjoy, Izzy. It’s sometimes just necessary. Sad thing is, there are people out there who do get pleasure from it. Not all of ‘em on the wrong side of the law!”

Izzy sighed, “like bounty hunters and Pinkertons, you mean.”

Dutch nodded, then smiled, “guess Arthur taught you to shoot OK then?”

Izzy half smiled, and shook her head, “No I tried but I couldn’t hit anything, not even a bottle!”

Dutch hummed, “you did OK today, guess you aren’t as bad as you think!”

Izzy shook her head, “I hit that poor man in the head, I was aiming for his belly.”

Dutch chuckled, “I dont think there’s a lot wrong with your shooting sweetheart, I think you just might need a better gun!”

Izzy sighed, “I just wanna go home, maybe Hosea is back!”

Dutch smiled to himself. The last time Izzy had said she wanted to go home, she was referring to her home in Valentine. Now she looked on her home as the camp, and the rest of the gang. He knew now that Izzy finally felt that was where she belonged.

  
Izzy and Dutch arrived back at camp just as the sun was beginning to set.

She hitched Duke, and Dutch hitched The Count.

He thought she looked a little pale. He wasn't sure whether it was the shock of the encounter or the long ride.

“Why dont you head in, and we can take a look at what we found in a minute,” he suggested, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Izzy stopped, “Dutch? Can we...Will you?” Izzy blushed.

“Are you sure you’re not too tired, sweetheart.” Dutch asked.

Izzy smiled, “No...never too tired for you.”

Dutch smirked, “go on, I’ll be there in a minute, I just need to check in with Arthur.”

Izzy nodded and headed towards the tent they shared.

  
Dutch watched her, and smiled to himself. He glanced across and saw Arthur rushing over.

“Where have you two been, we were worried,” Arthur huffed.

Dutch sighed, “thought it was time I took her out to hunt some treasure...we ran into a spot of bother!”

Arthur frowned, “what sort of bother? Pinkertons?”

Dutch shook his head, “Murphree’s. She shot one.”

Arthur looked towards Dutch’s tent, seeing Izzy disappear inside.

“Is she OK?” he asked.

Dutch smiled, “I know you worry about her son, Hosea told me what you said,” he tapped his forehead, “about if things had been different!”

Arthur felt his face flush, “doubt whether things would have turned out much different. As soon as the girls clap eyes on you, they fall at your feet!” He smirked.

Dutch put his hand on Arthurs shoulder. “Not all of ‘em son,” he looked over towards where Mary-Beth was sitting.

“You’ve been given a second chance, son. Make the most of it. Forget about Mary Linton and Eliza. They’re in the past. There’s a certain young lady who only has eyes for you. Take your opportunites Arthur, seize ‘em with both hands, they dont come around too often!”

Arthur felt his face flush again, as he looked over where Mary-Beth was sitting.

Dutch patted him on the back, and watched as Arthur headed over. He smiled as he watched them link arms and head along the shoreline of the lake.

  
Dutch headed towards the tent, now more than ever he was determined for them to find somewhere. Not just for himself and Izzy, but for Arthur and Mary-Beth, and everyone else in his extended family who deserved a chance of happiness.


	33. Tacitus Kilgore

Hosea looked out the window of the hotel, onto the streets of St. Denis. It had been three days, and still no sign of Nathaniel.

He had agreed to meet Hosea at the Hotel on his return. Hosea couldn’t deny that he was worried. Not because he thought that his brother might have double crossed them, he was too honest for that. He was more afraid that the Pinkertons might have put two and two together. Although Matthews was quite a common surname.

Hosea decided he would visit his brothers office. See if he had sent any word there, as to why he was delayed. He knew Dutch would be worried, more than he was.

  
When Hosea approached Nathaniel's office, although it was open, there was a big sign on the door, DOCTOR UNAVAILABLE. He didn't think that Nathaniel had made any arrangements when they left for the train. Either Hosea was mistaken, or Nathaniel had been in contact with his receptionist.

Hosea entered the building and rung the bell, to call for the receptionist.

She quickly came to the window, smiling.

Hosea smiled, “I was just wondering if you’d heard anything from my brother?”

The receptionist smiled, and nodded. “we received a letter this morning, he doesn’t expect to be back for a couple of weeks. He asked to pass a message to you.”

Hosea frowned, “what was the message?”

She smiled, and pulled out a letter, “he says, sorry he missed you but he doubts that he will return before you are due to travel. He is currently helping a colleague in Blackwater, there is much to do since the massacre there, it will be at least two weeks before he is able to return. He’s also sorry that he will have missed seeing his cousin, so he has sent a separate letter to him at the Rhodes post office.”

Hosea smiled and thanked the receptionist before leaving the office.

He chuckled to himself as he walked down the street. His brother would have made a good conman, but for now he was using his intellect to keep Hosea and the gang safe.

Where the sapphire was right now, he didn't rightly know, but he was pretty sure that for some reason his brother hadn’t returned, most likely due to the Pinkerton presence in Blackwater, and the thought that he thought they may know who he was.

  
Dutch was concerned. Hosea should be back by now. He knew that sending Izzy to Blackwater would have been too risky, but he wasn't sure sending the doctor was a good idea. Hosea trusted him, and he had treated Arthur. But treating someone medically and asking them to fence a priceless sapphire, were two different things. If Hosea wasn't back, then it could only mean one thing. Nathaniel Matthews hadn’t returned with the money. If that was the case they was back to square one.

Dutch was in two minds whether to go to St. Denis. Find Hosea and see what was going on. He didn't though. He trusted Hosea, and he was sure that when Hosea found out what was going on, he would be back to let him know.

Dutch had his eyes on the track every so often, waiting for any sign of Hosea. He was surprised to see Josiah come riding in. He knew he was currently living just on the outskirts of Rhodes, it was strange for him to come to the camp, unless something was wrong, or he had specific information which might be of use to to the gang. He wondered if he had news on the comings and goings of the Braithwaite's or the Grays.

  
Josiah walked towards Dutch, who was standing just outside his tent. Izzy was sitting at the desk, looking at another map. Despite the fact that Dutch had said they would be able to leave once the money for the sapphire came back, she had insisted that it wouldn’t do any harm.

“Josiah, what brings you here?” Dutch asked, smiling.

Josiah wasn't smiling though.

“I think it might be prudent if you moved camp. There seems to be a lot of activity in Rhodes right now. Pinkerton activity, not to put too finer point on it!”

Dutch frowned, “Do you think they know where we are?”

Josiah shook his head, “not yet, but it would probably be wise, not to take any chances.”

Dutch hummed, they couldn’t leave until Hosea returned, and right now he didn't know when that would be.

“We cant leave, not until Hosea is back. He should have been back by now.”

Josiah frowned, it was unusual for Hosea to be out and about by himself. He usually took one of the men, normally Arthur, with him when he was wheeling and dealing.

Dutch looked at the expression on Josiah’s face and rolled his eyes.

“Come and sit down, I’ll explain,” he suggested.

  
Dutch had just about explained about the Logan sapphire, which had left Josiah open mouthed in surprise. He was about to explain about needing to get it to Blackwater, when they both heard Hosea approach.

Dutch immediately got up, and walked towards his friend, expecting him to be smiling. Hosea wasn’t smiling, although he didn't look distraught either.

“I think my brother may have run into a spot of bother,” he explained as they walked towards Josiah.

By this time Izzy had emerged from the tent, looking hopeful.

“What's going on Hosea, where’s the sapphire?” Dutch asked.

Hosea sat down, “truth is Dutch I don't know.”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “I knew you should have let me go, now we have no money and no sapphire!”

Hosea shook his head, “Nathaniel left me a message, almost in code. Saying he wouldn’t see me again as he expected me and our cousin to be travelling. He’s written to our cousin in Rhodes.”

Dutch began to chuckle, “you and your brother Hosea, you are both really alike.”

Hosea frowned, “what do you mean?”

Dutch smiled, “you’ll see!”

  
Dutch spent the next half an hour, talking to Arthur about potential new locations for their camp. Arthur and John rode off together, to check out a potential location. In the meantime Dutch chivvied everyone along to get everything packed up.

The plan was for everyone to head to the new camp, then Dutch would explain what Hosea’s brother had done.

Everyone else was still confused, it appeared that only Dutch knew what was going on. Hosea had a sneaking suspicion that he liked it that way.

Izzy was a little upset at the potential loss of the sapphire, although Dutch did try to put her mind at ease, albeit not very successfully.

  
Arthur returned to Clemens point some time later, and guided the rest of the gang, towards the new camp. Making sure to give Rhodes a wide berth, at the behest of Josiah. The last thing they needed was to be set upon by Pinkerton agents.

As the convoy of wagons approached the new camp, almost everyone let out gasps of delight.

The last time they had a proper roof over their head, was up in the mountains. Now as they approached the large old plantation house of Shady Belle, they would be able to dispense with the tents, well most of them anyway.

Dutch couldn’t help but smile to himself when he saw the look of joy on Izzy’s face. For the time being, she had forgotten the potential loss of the sapphire. Dutch, however was pretty sure that the sapphire hadn’t been lost.

  
That evening, once they had made the old plantation house into a camp, Dutch held court in one of the rooms upstairs. It was a largish sitting room, and it adjoined the room that Dutch had assigned to himself and Izzy.

Sitting in the room was himself, Hosea, Josiah, Arthur and Izzy.

“I know you’re all a little worried,” Dutch began, “one minute we have an emerald worth three hundred thousand dollars. Then the next minute we have nothing.”

Izzy was about to complain about the fact that she should have been allowed to take it, but Dutch held up his hand.

“I know Hosea trusted his brother, and I trusted him too,” Dutch hesitated, “I still do.”

Izzy and Arthur both frowned.

Dutch chuckled, “I once said to Nathaniel, if there was anything he needed, then he should send a letter to Tacitus Kilgore. Apparently he’s sent a letter to Hosea’s cousin in Rhodes!”

“Hosea doesn’t have a...” Arthur began, then the penny dropped.

Dutch chuckled again, “Pinkertons are out and about in Rhodes. They probably intercepted the letter which Nathaniel sent to his office.”

Hosea smiled, “he never mentioned the name of the cousin.”

Dutch looked over at Josiah. “I need you to go to Rhodes, collect any mail for Tacitus Kilgore, and bring it back here.”

Josiah nodded, “the station clerk is a friend of mine, I’ll be in and out before the Pinkertons are any wiser.”

Izzy frowned, “Do you think he managed to trade it, and has sent the money, or do you think he’s just returned the Sapphire?”

Dutch smiled, “as with all the treasure you hunt my dear, you’re just gonna have to wait to find out!”

  
The following morning, Josiah left Shady Belle, leaving the rest of them on tenterhooks. None of them knowing if Nathaniel's letter had made it to the Rhodes post office, without being intercepted by the Pinkertons. If it had made it, they had no idea what was inside. All they knew is that Nathaniel had given them two weeks. Once Nathaniel returned, they were pretty sure the Pinkertons would turn up in St. Denis. If they were going to leave from St. Denis, it would have to be before Nathaniel returned.

Josiah had decided the safest option would be to catch the train from St. Denis to Rhodes. He would just appear to be another traveller. That way he could also avoid the sheriff. He’d already had a run in with him, and it was likely that the Sheriffs office would be the first port of call for any Pinkertons, even if the man was a first class idiot.

  
Josiah was relieved to find that the Pinkertons weren’t keeping too close an eye on the train station. When Josiah arrived he found his friend and contact, Alden standing there as usual.

“Josiah, now probably isn't a good time for any tips,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Josiah smiled, as one of the ‘discouraged men’, Alden would regularly supply either Josiah or Arthur with tips on well laden stage coaches.

Josiah touched the side of his nose, “I’m just collecting mail for a friend today Alden. Anything for...” Josiah lowered his voice, “Tacitus Kilgore.”

Alden rummaged under the counter, and pulled out a package and a letter.

Josiah figured it was too small to be a package of money, so he guessed that Nathaniel had returned the Sapphire.

Josiah smiled, “and you better give me a ticket for the next train to St. Denis.”

He passed Alden more than the cost of the fare.

As Alden passed him the ticket, he smiled and winked, “keep the change!”


	34. A Good Man

Izzy paced up and down, arms folded across her chest. She’d been doing this for the past hour. Looking down the track, waiting for Josiah to return. She still wasn't convinced that Hosea’s brother could be trusted. She still thought that there was a pretty good chance he’d absconded with the sapphire. I mean, who wouldn’t. One man could do a lot with that sort of money.

She snapped her head around, when she heard someone approaching her from behind.

Dutch smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest.

“Pacing up and down wont make him return any faster, you know,” he whispered, placing a kiss on Izzy’s temple.

Izzy sighed, “I know. I cant stand all this waiting around though!”

Dutch gently turned Izzy around so she was facing him. He cupped her face in his hands.

“It’s gonna be ok Izzy. Whether we get the Sapphire back or not, we’ll be ok!” He soothed.

Izzy’s shoulders dropped, and she looked Dutch in the eye.

“I don't just wanna ok, Dutch. I want us to be comfortable, and not running anymore. Not jut for you and me, but for everyone!”

Dutch smiled gently, and rubbed Izzy’s back soothingly.

“It’s what I want too, and we’ll have it, I promise.”

He pressed his lips to Izzy's in a gentle kiss. She kissed him back, and stroked his cheek.

“You always make things seem better,” she whispered.

Dutch smiled, “C’mon, lets go inside. Josiah will be a while yet, and I’m not having you pacing up and down for another hour!”

Izzy couldn’t help but smile, as they walked back to the house. Dutch’s arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her hip.

She leaned into him, he always seemed to make everything seem better.

Izzy had settled for a little while, but then she insisted on sitting out on the balcony which gave a good view of the gateway and track that led into Shady Belle.

Dutch had joined her, reading a book. Izzy was also supposed to be reading, but every few seconds she would glance up.

Dutch was going to scold her, but seeing her face, he just smiled and continued reading.

That was until Izzy jumped up and let out a shriek.

“He’s back!” she screamed, and ran back into the house.

Before Dutch even had a chance to put his book down, he glanced over the balcony, and saw Izzy running towards the hitching area.

She was there even before Josiah made in down the track.

Dutch chuckled, and put his book down. Taking his time before he greeted Josiah.

Josiah had hardly had a chance to get off his horse before Izzy started asking questions.

“Did he send anything? What was it? Is the sapphire?”

Josiah chuckled, and handed Izzy the small package, just as Dutch walked over.

Izzy ripped open the small package which was bound with string and brown paper, as Josiah handed Dutch the letter.

Inside the package was a small box, when she opened it, the sapphire sat inside, nestled on a silk cushion.

Izzy clasped the gem in her hand, and breathed a sigh of relief, clutching it to her chest.

Both Dutch and Josiah smiled, as they exchanged glances.

“C’mon, lets go upstairs and see what Nathaniel has to say!” Dutch declared, as he wave the letter in the air, catching both Arthur and Hosea’s attention.

Once they were all gathered in the sitting room, Dutch opened the letter.

Izzy had already put the gem in the open box, and placed it on the table. She could see the relief in Arthur’s and Hosea’s faces, when they saw the sapphire.

Whilst Hosea had trusted his brother implicitly, he was worried that the sapphire may have been lost.

Dutch quickly scanned the letter, a smile appeared on his face.

Izzy looked at him, “what does it say?”

Dutch glanced around at each of them, then started to read.

_My Dear Friend,_

_If you are reading this, it means the sapphire has reached you safely._

_Please let Hosea know I am safe, I know he’ll worry._

_Its possible that the Pinkertons may have intercepted this, before it reached you. If the seal on the envelope is intact, you will know they haven't._

Dutch paused, “the seal was intact,” he continued.

_Blackwater, was as Hosea suspected, full of Pinkertons. I was challenged as soon as I stepped off the train. I managed to persuade them, I was here to help the doctor here. I do actually know him, we were at medical school together, so that was fortunate. I also told them, I would be visiting the jeweller, to purchase an engagement ring, for my soon to be fiancée. They bought that too I think._

_The doctor here, was pleased to see me. Both as a friend and as a colleague. I’m not one to judge, but there were still many injured after the massacre._

_The Pinkertons kept a close eye on me for a couple of days, but when they realised I had seemed to have spoken the truth, they left me pretty much alone._

_I did speak with the jeweller, his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw the sapphire. He was honest, he wasn't in a position to take it off my hands. Cash flow in Blackwater right now seems to be something of a problem. He did however, suggest an alternative. A friend of his in St. Denis, an artisan craftsman, might be interested. He was at pains to tell me he was a lot less skilled than he._

_The person you need to speak to goes by the name of Algernon Wasp. He may appear to be a little strange, the jewellers words not mine, but he was sure he would be interested in the sapphire._

_I also sent a letter to my surgery in St. Denis. I think it may have been intercepted by the Pinkertons, if it has been, please be careful. It means they will likely be in your vicinity very soon. They seem to be a brutish bunch. One has to wonder, who are the real enemy, especially after making your acquaintance._

_I took advantage of my friends receptionist, and asked her to post this letter. My hope is of course that it reaches you untampered with._

_Good luck my dear friends, it has been my pleasure to meet you. I understand a little now why Hosea stays with you, and I know you will always look after him._

_Kind regards_

_Nathaniel Matthews_

Dutch looked up, smiling. He could see the sadness in Hosea’s eyes.

“He’s a good man, your brother, Hosea. If things had been different, I believe we could have been good friends.”

Hosea just nodded. He knew his brother was a good man, a better man than him. That's why he trusted him with the sapphire, and his trust hadn’t been misplaced. It just saddened him, that he would never see his brother again.

“Now...” Dutch continued, “we have to find this, Algernon Wasp!”

Arthur, who had remained silent, nodded. “It’s probably wise if only one of us go, we don't want to spook him!”

Izzy grabbed the sapphire from the table. “I’ll do it!”

Dutch frowned, “I’m not letting you ride around on your own!”

“And I’m not letting this sapphire out of my sight!” She retorted.

Josiah stood up, “How about I take Izzy? She’ll have to wear something a little more...feminine,” he concluded.

Izzy rolled her eyes, she hated wearing dresses.

Dutch nodded, “Josiah, you take Izzy to St. Denis and buy her something a little more...appropriate! Then go and speak to this Algernon Wasp.”

Izzy sighed. She knew it was the only way that Dutch was going to let her go, so she’d just have to suck it up. It was only for one day after all.

Izzy and Josiah, didn't waste any time heading into St. Denis. She wanted to get this whole thing over and done with as soon as possible. Well the dress wearing part anyway.

“A delicate flower like you will look wonderful in a dress,” Josiah commented, as they rode through the cobbled streets, towards the tailor.

“Dresses don't work particularly well when your swimming across a lake, or half way up a ledge looking for treasure,” Izzy retorted.

Josiah chuckled, “I doubt once Dutch sees you in a dress, he’ll want you to wear anything else!”

Izzy just rolled her eyes. She pulled her horse to a halt, as they reached the tailor.

“lets just get this over with!” she huffed.

Izzy had never been to a tailors before. She’d always just grabbed a few shirts and jeans from the general store. Very occasionally a dress, but only when her mother insisted.

It appeared, however, that Josiah was a regular, if the tailors greeting was anything to go by.

“Mr Trelawny, good to see you again,” he greeted.

The tailor glanced at Izzy, and frowned. Izzy wasn't sure if it was the clothes she was wearing or if it was because Josiah was with a strange woman.

“I’d like a dress for my good friend here, something elegant, but not too dressy!” Josiah explained.

The tailor nodded, “I think I have just the thing!”

Izzy looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile, she looked so different. Even more different to when she used to where the dresses that her mother made her buy from the general store.

This dress was really something else.

It was midnight blue, the material was soft, silk perhaps. It was interwoven with sequins, making the whole thing shimmer in the sunlight. It had short sleeves, and the bodice was gold.

Izzy stepped out of the dressing room.

“What do you think?” she asked, looking at Josiah.

Josiah smiled, “you look absolutely stunning!”

He glanced at the tailor, “put it on my tab!”

He held out his arm, which Izzy took, he face flushing slightly.

“I think, Miss Pickett, we should visit Mr Wasp, in a little style.” Josiah beamed.

Izzy stared open mouthed as Josiah lead her towards a small buggy.

“I’ve never ridden in a carriage before!” Izzy exclaimed.

Josiah chuckled, “I bet you’ve never worn a silk sequinned dress before either!”


	35. Algernon Wasp

Izzy sat in the little carriage as is it wended its way around the cobbled streets of St. Denis. She was actually beginning to feel the part of a lady. Josiah, helped. He looked very much the gentlemen, in his top hat and frock coat.

Not that Dutch didn't. He was always smartly dressed. It just seemed to Izzy a pointless venture when you were in a camp in the middle of nowhere.

To be fair it had always seemed a pointless venture, when her mother had insisted she wear a dress. The dresses her mother made her wear though, were nothing like this one. Generally it was when her mother decided to have a little impromptu soiree at the house. That was while her father was still alive. He would wink conspiratorially at Izzy, while trying to loosen the stiff collar he had to wear. Her mother, would give the pair of them black looks from time to time. It had been no surprise, when her father had disappeared, that her mother made a beeline for St. Denis.

  
The carriage came to a sudden halt. She hoped that Josiah hadn’t been trying to make polite conversation. If he had, she wouldn't have known. She had been miles away with her thoughts.

Josiah held out a hand, and Izzy took it, as he helped her down from the carriage.

They were on the outskirts of St. Denis. The houses here were quite smart, and they were heading towards one which looked like it was almost all made of glass.

“This is the shop, of one Algernon Wasp.” Josiah explained.

Izzy looked up at the sign above the door.

‘Algernon Wasp, Purveyor of the exquisite’ it read.

Izzy couldn’t help but smile. She smiled even more when she was introduced to the man himself.

The jeweller in Blackwater had been right, he was a strange man indeed.

“Algernon Wasp, Purvey of the exotic and the exquisite, enchante,” He bowed.

He was a strange weaselly looking man, with a single eyeglass. He was dressed in a fine blue coat, adorned with gold buttons, and a pale blue cravat, which looked like it was made of the finest silk.

Izzy supposed this was all part of the facade.

Josiah took the lead, which Izzy guessed had always been part of his plan. She were just the window dressing. Normally she would have protested, but it was a means to an end, that was the most important thing right now.

“Mr Wasp,” Josiah began, “a mutual friend from Blackwater suggest I look you up, he is also an artisan, a fine craftsman!”

Algernon huffed, “He is a philistine compared to me. No one can compare to the items that I create!”

Josiah nodded, “quite so, which is why we are here, and not in Blackwater!”

Algernon smiled, “what is it I can do for you and your lady.”

Izzy smiled sweetly at the man, waiting for Josiah to make the next move.

“I understand that you pay well for rare items of beauty?” Josiah enthused, he nodded towards Izzy, who proceeded to hold the box containing the sapphire in the palm of her hand.

Algernon Wasp, looked at the box curiously, so Izzy flipped open the top, revealing the Logan Sapphire.

He gasped, glancing between Izzy and Josiah.

“May I?” he asked.

Josiah nodded, and Algernon removed the sapphire from the box. He allowed the monocle to drop from his eye, and grabbed a jewellers eyeglass from the desk.

He studied the sapphire closely, before looking back at Josiah and Izzy, a glint in his eye.

They could both tell by the look on his face, he wanted the sapphire, and he wanted it badly.

“So...Mr Wasp. You know what this is?” Josiah asked.

Algernon Wasp smiled and nodded.

“The question is, how much are you willing to pay for it?” Josiah asked.

Algernon turned and went to the back of the shop. He moved a tapestry that adorned the wall.

Both Izzy and Josiah were surprised to see a safe behind it.

He quickly opened the safe, and pulled out several wads of dollar bills.

“I’ve been hoping for an opportunity such as this,” he beamed. “I know what this is worth, its every artisans dream to get his hands on it!”

Josiah quickly counted the money. He bowed to Algernon.

“It’s been a pleasure, Mr Wasp.”

  
Josiah held out his arm, and Izzy took it. Once they were outside, she looked at him.

“Well Josiah, how much did he give you?”

Josiah grinned, “Three hundred…and fifty!”

Rather than returning to St. Denis with that much cash on them, Josiah paid off the driver, and decided to drive the carriage himself.

Izzy sat in the carriage, feeling a little like the lady of the manor as they approached the gates of Shady Belle.

She waved at John, who was on guard duty, as the carriage drove past him.

He just rolled his eyes and chuckled. He hoped that Abigail didn't see that dress, or she would be nagging him as to why he never bought her anything nice!

Josiah drove the carriage right up to the front of the large plantation house. Normally Susan would have moaned about having horses in the camp. This time she just gazed in awe, as Josiah helped Izzy down from the back of the carriage.

  
Dutch stood on the front steps beaming, as he gazed at Izzy.

She twirled, “do you like it?”

Dutch took her by the hands, and pressed his lips to hers.

He whispered in her ear, so that only she could hear, “it makes me want to rip it off to get to the prize underneath!”

Izzy felt her face flush, which made Dutch chuckle all the more.

He wrapped his arm around Izzy’s waist, and looked across at Josiah.

“Well?” he asked, hopefully.

Josiah smiled, “all you need to decide now, is where you want to go.”

He handed Dutch the money, “Three hundred and fifty!” he beamed.

Dutch laughed, “lets put this somewhere safe, then I think its time to celebrate!”


	36. Epilogue

Tahiti! That's where they would be headed. She wasn't quite sure where the idea had come from, but she didn't mind. According to Dutch, it was a good place to go, and she trusted him. After everything that had gone on, he was the constant in her life now, the anchor.

Izzy sat on Dutch’s lap, his arms wrapped around her. She was still wearing the dress that Josiah had bought for her. Well he hadn't actually bought it, rather conned it out of the poor tailor. She doubted that the tab would ever get paid.

She smiled as she listened to Javier playing his guitar, accompanying the out of tune voices that sang along. She didn't mind, not in the least. She felt more at home with these people, with Dutch, than she had ever felt in the house in Valentine.

She didn't even mind if there was no treasure hunting to do. She’d always thought that treasure hunting would be more important than anything else. She now realised that this was not the case.

The most important thing was family, and being with the person she loved.


End file.
